


Fuffachallenge 2021

by aletheialoki



Category: Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fuffa Challenge 2021, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: Collection of short stories (some shorter than others :'D) for a challenge. Italian only. (:
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. fuffachallenge 2021: ECLISSI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: ETAL Modern/Genderswap

Sotto un cielo innaturalmente scuro, le luci di Roma risplendono come piccole gemme nella notte. Una visuale quasi poetica, non fosse che non è notte, ma l'una del pomeriggio.  
Ferma sul piccolo balcone del suo appartamento, Gabriela si passa una mano fra i capelli castani, portandoli indietro dal volto, dove il vento li ha soffiati.  
«Visto che roba?» Jace, ancora in pigiama, coi capelli rossi più scompigliati del solito, le si affianca con un bacio sulla guancia. «E dire che ero novantanove percento sicuro che non fosse prevista un'eclissi, per oggi.»  
«Tu e tutto il resto del mondo», sospira Gabriela, rientrando nell'appartamento per finire di vestirsi. Quando il cellulare squilla, è già pronta per uscire.  
«Sono pronta», risponde, senza nemmeno chiedere chi sia.  
«Buono così.» La voce ruvida di Nicoletta è più tesa del solito. «Bruno e Connie sono qui. Ci vediamo sotto il mio ufficio.»  
«Ordini di Aelia?», chiede, aprendo la porta e facendo cenno a Jace di seguirlo. Lui, che si sta ancora infilando le scarpe, ribatte con uno sguardo esasperato. Dal telefono, un verso di assenso. «È lì?» Uno sbuffo sprezzante. «Ok, meglio così. Arriviamo.»  
«Dammi tempo, dammi tempo», brontola Jace nel frattempo, correndo di nuovo in camera a recuperare Dio solo sa cosa. «Quanto corri, santoddio...» Gabriela alza lo sguardo al cielo, con bonaria esasperazione. Jace è sempre disorganizzato, e tende a brontolare quando deve sbrigarsi. Il che è abbastanza sorprendente, perché da il meglio sotto pressione. «Pronto!», esclama alla fine, uscendo dalla camera da letto con uno svolazzo drammatico del lungo cappotto scuro. «Andiamo da Sua Grazia Inquisitoria a portare il caffè o quel che è.»

Nicoletta Silvestri non era una donna facile. O, se è per quello, una donna di buonumore. Non era quasi mai una donna di buonumore, anche se le persone che la consideravano amica tendevano a sorvolare quel suo tratto caratteriale e a guardare altri: come, ad esempio, il fatto che fosse ferocemente leale e giusta, o il fatto che maneggiasse il suo shotgun con l'abilità che molte persone riservano a cose ben più triviali, come respirare, ad esempio.  
Dall'alto del suo abbondante metro e novanta, Nicoletta svettava sulla maggior parte delle persone. In quel momento, stava camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro sul marciapiede, le braccia incrociate sul petto e l'espressione corrucciata.  
«L'è il traffi'o, Silvestri», le sta dicendo Bruno Baldovini, l'accento toscano tanto più marcato quanto più si sente nervoso. «'un ti preo'upare, adesso vedi 'he l'arriva.»  
«Ma sì», aggiunge Giovanna, con un sorriso benevolo e molto meno accento del cugino. «Ittù lo sai com'è Roma... 'un t'agitare, cara.»  
«Mh», è l'unica risposta, e Bruno alza lo sguardo al cielo, pentendosene subito. Vedere le stelle all'una e mezza del pomeriggio è un'esperienza che si sarebbe anche risparmiato, grazie mille.  
Accanto a lui, nell'oscurità che li circonda, Hadraniel risplende debolmente come un raggio di luce lunare, i capelli bianco puro raccolti sulla nuca, gli occhi d'oro nel volto leggiadro. Sembrerebbe un grazioso modello androgino, non fosse per l'energia che emana... e la lancia. Anche la lancia di luce e fulmini che stringe in mano potrebbe essere un indizio che non è un modello. L'angelo incrocia il suo sguardo preoccupato, accenna un sorriso rassicurante; ma Bruno può avvertire chiaramente la sua stessa inquietudine. Qualcosa non va, e Hadraniel lo percepisce. Ovviamente.  
«Andrà tutto bene», dice Hadraniel con voce di contralto, benevola e impostata.  
«Tutto bene un cazzo», brontola Nicoletta, e Connie, innervosita, comincia a giocherellare con un filo scucito della giacca. Giovanna apre bocca per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento, una macchina arriva ad alta velocità lungo la strada. Quando arriva vicino a loro fa una brusca frenata che fa stridere le gomme, ed un mezzo testacoda dopo si ferma davanti a loro. Sarebbero tutti molto più allarmati, probabilmente, se non avessero riconosciuto la macchina di Jace.  
Gabriela è la prima a smontare, l'aria a metà fra esasperata e divertita, e si avvicina a loro legandosi i capelli castani sulla nuca con un elastico. Jace la segue dopo qualche istante, smontando con uno svolazzo del cappotto ed esclamando un saluto poco ortodosso.  
« _Wassup bitches_?», fa, con fare fin troppo allegro per la situazione. «Oh, _sorry_ Hadraniel», aggiunge poi, e si corregge: « _Wassup bitches_ , Hadraniel escluso?» L'angelo non sembra prendersela, probabilmente perché, ignorando le parole, Jace sembra tanto preoccupato quanto loro.  
Nicoletta, d'altro canto, lo fulmina con lo sguardo. C'è qualche istante di silenzio.  
«Allora, qual è la situazione?», chiede quindi Gabriela, come se non fosse successo nulla. Jace si avvicina a Bruno, fa _fistbump_ con lui e si dispone ad ascoltare.  
«Secondo te?», ribatte Nicoletta, che sta vedendo la propria giornata peggiorare di minuto in minuto.  
«Ohi, non farmi sarcasmo, _señorita_ », risponde Gabriela, senza scomporsi. Nicoletta si stringe, per qualche istante, la base del naso fra pollice e indice.  
«Allora», comincia, con la tipica aria di chi ha molto da dire e poca voglia di farlo, «oggi è iniziato un evento meteorologico imprevisto.»  
« _Noticed_ », mormora Connie, alzando lo sguardo verso l'alto. Anche lei si becca un'occhiataccia di Nicoletta, anche se con meno intensità.  
«Aelia mi ha chiamata e il problema è affidato a noi», prosegue Nicoletta.  
«E 'he vuole 'he ci facciamo, du' 'arezze?» sbotta Bruno, un pugno piantato sul fianco e gli occhi chiari rivolti al cielo che pare notturno. «I' spero bene 'he t'abbia dato qual'he informazione in più!» Giovanna mette una mano sul polso del cugino, con uno sguardo di blando rimprovero. Bruno tende a essere un pelo impulsivo.  
« _Ovvio_ che ci ha dato delle informazioni in più», ribatte Nicoletta, socchiudendo gli occhi, con fare severo, «se magari mi dai tempo di parlare. Poco prima dell'eclissi, è stato misurato un picco di energie metafisiche, proveniente dalla zona dei Castelli.» Mostrando una mappa di Google Maps su un tablet ufficiale, Nicoletta indica una zona ben precisa.  
«Energia di 'he tipo?», chiede ancora Bruno, abbassando lo sguardo. Tutti e cinque si sporgono a guardare la mappa sul tablet.  
«Mista.»  
«Ah! Insolito», commenta Connie, scambiando uno sguardo con l'Inquisitrice. Nicoletta annuisce.  
«Molto insolito, infatti. I droni che hanno sorvolato la zona non hanno visto nulla, quindi è sicuramente qualcosa di nascosto: o sottoterra, o dentro una casa, o-»  
«O grazie a magia», conclude Gabriela, controllando che il borsello contenga tutti i caricatori che vi ha lasciato l'ultima volta. Li conta rapidamente, poi richiude la patta. «Insomma, conviene che andiamo, giusto?»  
«Oddio, finalmente», esclama Jace, con evidente sollievo. «Non ce la facevo più ad aspettare!»  
«Che è quello che hai detto anche ieri notte», commenta Gabriela con un sorrisetto malizioso, avvicinandosi alla macchina. Giovanna arrossisce leggermente e Bruno scoppia a ridere, mentre Hadraniel prende un'aria vagamente confusa.  
«TMI!», si lamenta Connie, avvicinandosi alla sua moto. «Veramente troppo TMI!»  
«Non ho capito», sussurra Hadraniel a Bruno, chinandosi verso di lui. «Perché ridete? È una di quelle battute sul sesso di cui mi hai parlato?»  
«Sì, esatto», ride ancora lui, asciugandosi gli occhi lacrimanti mentre si avvicina alla macchina dell'Inquisitrice, facendo cenno a Giovanna di accompagnarlo. «Vieni, noi ci si fa dare un passaggio dalla Ni'oletta e se vuoi ti spiego.» Nicoletta sospira ed entra in macchina, girando le chiavi per accendere il motore. Le si prospetta un lungo viaggio.

Connie ferma la moto a pochi metri dalla macchina di Jace. Dopo un viaggio di almeno mezz'ora sotto il cielo scuro e cupo, col Sole ridotto a una corona biancastra, non ha più molta voglia di ridere.  
La notte non è malvagia per definizione. Connie lo sa bene... razionalmente. Ma i suoi ricordi d'infanzia dicono tutt'altro, e c'è un odore nell'aria... una percezione sbagliata, che non dovrebbe esserci. L'aria alterna fra momenti d'immobilità e sferzate di vento intenso, ma non è quello il problema. La donna trattiene un brivido. È tempo da Folclore, quello... non per gli umani.  
Gabriela e Jace che escono dalla macchina interrompono i suoi pensieri nervosi, e qualche istante dopo, l'auto di Nicoletta frena poco dietro di loro. Nicoletta è la prima a uscire, seguita da Giovanna, mentre Bruno esce con più lentezza. Hadraniel ricompare al suo fianco dopo qualche istante, prendendolo per il braccio per aiutarlo. L'angelo non può viaggiare nelle auto, a meno che non si parli di mezzi molto spaziosi: le ampie ali bianche sono un discreto ingombro. Ma lui (ammesso che “lui” sia un termine corretto) e Bruno sono collegati, in un qualche modo misterioso che ha a che fare, per quanto ne ha capito, con la salute cagionevole del giovane; e possono parlarsi sempre, anche quando l'angelo non è presente. Connie non se ne intende molto: è stata addestrata per il reparto d'assalto, e di magia misterica sa davvero poco.  
Hadraniel arriccia il naso, volgendo attorno quei suoi strani occhi d'oro, che sembrano risplendere dall'interno. Bruno si stringe il cappotto addosso e gli si affianca, una luce febbrile negli occhi chiari.  
«Lo senti?», chiede l'angelo, senza guardarlo. Bruno annuisce.  
«Nell'aria. L'è 'uasi un miasma.»  
«Esatto», mormora l'angelo, estraendo dal proprio petto una lancia composta di luce e scariche elettriche, che stringe nella mano destra. Nicoletta, con l'aria di chi non vede l'ora di menare le mani, controlla che lo shotgun sia carico. Connie prende un respiro profondo, controlla che il giubbotto antiproiettile sia ben assestato, e prende la pistola. Jace tiene le mani vicino alle fondine. Giovanna prende in mano il crocefisso che porta al collo, gli occhi azzurri colmi di determinazione.  
Solo Gabriela e Bruno non fanno nessuna preparazione, ed è per motivi molto, molto diversi.  
Bruno prende un respiro profondo, lasciando che la forza di Hadraniel rifluisca tramite il loro legame e lo rafforzi. Non è una cosa fisica in senso stretto... la stanchezza cronica con cui fa i conti giornalmente, i dolori muscolari, i disagi, sono parte della sua vita, e non ci bada veramente, se non la sera. Ma sente la propria volontà farsi più intensa, una cosa sola con quella dell'angelo.  
«Andiamo», dicono sottovoce, in coro, avvicinandosi alla prima struttura.  
Connie quasi corre per precederli: Hadraniel è un angelo guerriero, e ha la tendenza a dimenticare che il suo Tramite non ha la stessa resistenza ai danni di un angelo. Nicoletta si schiera di fianco ad Hadraniel, mentre Jace si mette di fianco a Bruno.  
Gabriela, invece, si pone di fronte, accanto ad Hadraniel: l'angelo li può guidare coi suoi sensi, ma c'è un motivo molto importante per cui Gabriela è con loro, e non è lo straordinario talento che dimostra nello sparare a cose in movimento. Beh, è anche quello. Ma non solo quello.  
La prima casa riceve dall'angelo solo uno sguardo d'indifferenza. Occhi spauriti li guardano dalla finestra, e Giovanna rivolge loro un cenno benevolo ed un sorriso gentile, mentre passano oltre.  
Hadraniel si sofferma brevemente di fronte alla porta della seconda abitazione che raggiungono. La osserva attentamente per qualche momento, ma poi scuote il capo.  
«Del Folclore risiede qui», informa gravemente Gabriela. «Dovresti rassicurarli, Emissaria.»  
Gabriela fa un passo avanti, sfilando da sotto la maglia un ciondolo, appeso ad una cordina, che altro non è che una ghianda. Sembra fresca come appena caduta. La donna si avvicina alla porta e bussa piano, ma dall'interno non c'è risposta.  
«Sono l'Emissaria Vargas, scelta da Ileana come tramite fra umani e Folclore», dice ad alta voce, cercando di farsi sentire all'interno. «Non siamo qui per voi, ma ci servono informazioni. Potete aprire la porta?» C'è una breve attesa, una serie di fruscii e voci sommesse dall'interno: alla fine, ad aprire la porta è una donna con una grossa padella in mano, e dietro di lei, un uomo dalla pelle chiara e vistose orecchie a punta, con una bambina in braccio.  
«Cosa c'è?», chiede la donna, diffidente; subito dopo rimane a fissare l'angelo a bocca aperta.  
«Papà! Papà!! È un angelo??», chiede la bambina, con gli occhi sgranati.  
«S-sì?», azzarda il padre, muovendo un passo indietro.  
«Sono un angelo», conferma Hadraniel, che tende a non avere familiarità con gli assensi esitanti. Bruno soffoca un sorriso.  
«Vi disturberemo il meno possibile», li rassicura subito Gabriela, rivolgendo loro un sorriso cortese, mentre la donna distoglie a fatica lo sguardo per studiarli.  
«Sì, 'un vi preoccupate», aggiunge Giovanna, il volto dall'aria materna ancora impostato al sorriso. «Ci servono solo informazioni.» Gabriela annuisce.  
«Qualche ora fa, verso le-» Esita, guardando Nicoletta.  
«Verso mezzogiorno.» La donna non sorride, non ha abbassato lo shotgun e, nel complesso, guasta un pochino tutta la rassicurazione che stanno cercando di manifestare, tanto che Jace, allontanandosi di un passo, le tocca la spalla.  
«Nicky, mi dai una mano a controllare il giardino? Mi pare di aver visto una roba.»  
«Cosa?», domanda la donna, volgendo su di lui lo sguardo senza diminuire il proprio cipiglio.  
« _The fuck do I know?_ Non l'ho vista bene», sbuffa Jace, roteando gli occhi. «Che cazzo c'era da controllare, altrimenti?» Nicoletta sospira, poi si allontana per seguirlo.  
«E smettila di chiamarmi Nicky», aggiunge, mentre girano attorno all'edificio.  
«Dicevo», continua Gabriela, senza cambiare espressione, «verso mezzogiorno dovrebbe esserci stato un evento insolito.» La donna lancia un rapido sguardo al cielo. «Sì, signora, c'è un collegamento», aggiunge Gabriela, facendosi più seria. «Se doveste aver notato qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa insolita, capisce. Potrebbe essere utile.» La donna abbassa leggermente la padella, le rughe d'espressione rese più marcate dalla tensione.  
«Oddio... io non ho visto niente, signora», sospira. «E non ho quel genere di sensibilità, diciamo. Mio marito-»  
«L'ho sentito», la interrompe lui. «L'ho sentito, Emissaria, ma... era così vicino, e così forte, che non so da dove veniva. È stato molto intenso. E... e improvviso.» Si acciglia leggermente. «Non c'è stato un aumentare graduale, com'è di solito coi rituali.» Gabriela annuisce, senza contestare. Non sta a lei chiedere perché un Liósálfar sposato con un'umana abbia tutta questa familiarità coi rituali magici. D'altro canto, la magia è una parte integrante della cultura degli elfi... può darsi fosse un celebrante, chi può dirlo. La bambina, intanto, sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio del padre, che si acciglia leggermente.  
«Sei sicura?», le sussurra, e la bambina annuisce. «Parla, allora», la incoraggia.  
La bambina rivolge su Gabriela due grandi occhi verdi; ha le orecchie leggermente a punta, ma potrebbe passare per umana coprendole coi capelli.  
«Ho visto una cosa!», dichiara fieramente, come se fosse orgogliosa di rendersi utile.  
«Dimmi pure, piccola.»  
«Dalla villetta che sta dillà», e indica una direzione, distante dalla strada, «ho visto una luce colorata! Prima che venisse buio», specifica.  
«Una luce colorata? Come una torcia?», chiede Gabriela, chinandosi leggermente in avanti. La bambina scuote il capo.  
«No, no: per un attimino solo c'è stata questa luce di tutti i colori che usciva da tutte le finestre!», esclama, allargando le braccia e colpendo il padre sul volto. «Ma poi è andata via subito, e poi è venuto buio», conclude, più seria.  
«Capisco», mormora Gabriela, pensosa. «Vi ringrazio», prosegue, parlando ai genitori della bambina. «Mi raccomando, sbarrate la porta, per sicurezza.»  
«Figuriamoci», mormora la donna, guardando verso l'esterno. «I vicini hanno già provato a prendersela con noi.»  
«Questo è estremamente ingiusto», commenta Hadraniel, che per ovvi motivi ha qualche problema con l'ingiustizia. La sua aura risplende più intensa per qualche secondo, mentre si volta a guardare le abitazioni vicine.  
«Sì, ma... noi ce se ne o'upa più tardi, eh?», gli dice Bruno a bassa voce. «Iddove vuoi 'he vadano?» L'angelo rimane qualche momento a fissare la casa dei vicini, ma poi annuisce, seppur con riluttanza. Gabriela sospira interiormente. A volte, tenere assieme tutti quanti è un lavoro a tempo pieno, anche più di quanto non lo sia il resto.  
La porta si chiude lentamente di fronte a loro, e non rimane che seguire l'indizio.

«Allora?», chiede Nicoletta, poggiata al cofano della propria macchina con le braccia incrociate. È stranamente calma, visto lo stato d'animo di prima, tanto che tutti si voltano a guardare Jace, già aspettandosi un occhio pesto. Invece, Jace sta aspettando ritto in piedi con un mezzo sorrisetto sul volto, tipico di quando riesce a far andare le cose come vuole lui. Gabriela preferisce non farsi domande: è meglio così.  
«La bambina ha detto che c'è una villetta verso l'interno», le risponde quindi, accennando alla direzione indicata dalla bambina. Da dove stanno loro non è visibile, ma la casa è leggermente rialzata. «E che ha visto delle... delle “luci colorate”», fa le virgolette con le dita, «uscire da tutte le finestre, prima che iniziasse l'eclissi.»  
«Un rituale?» Giovanna scuote il capo.  
«L'elfo l'ha detto che 'un era il tipo di energia giusta. Troppo improvviso.»  
«Presa visione», risponde Nicoletta, scrollando le spalle. «Siete voi gli esperti di magia.»  
La scarpinata verso l'interno richiede un certo tempo, e quando arrivano sono le tre passate. Il cielo continua a essere pieno di stelle, il vento soffia sempre più intensamente, e animali e insetti tacciono come morti. Il silenzio è spezzato solo dai rumori creati da loro, e dal suono del vento che sibila fra alberi ed arbusti.  
Superato il dislivello su cui è costruita la casa dove sono stati aiutati, la villetta è chiaramente visibile. Circondata da un muretto che sarà alto un metro e mezzo, con un piccolo giardino grazioso all'interno, sembra il posto meno probabile dove praticare la magia. Sembra il tipo di posto che una giovane coppia con qualche soldo da parte comprerebbe per viverci, sentirsi ecologisti e felici per un po' e poi finire a litigare tutti i giorni.  
Il cancello del giardino non è stato chiuso, e stavolta è Nicoletta a prendere la prima linea, assieme ad Hadraniel. Il cancello si apre fluidamente, senza far rumore, e loro possono attraversare qualche metro di giardino curato, fino a raggiungere la porta.  
C'è un istante di esitazione: poi Hadraniel tocca la porta con la punta della lancia, ed il legno esplode verso l'interno, lasciando intatti solo gli stipiti.  
«Molto discreto», commenta Nicoletta, a mezza voce. L'angelo avanza all'interno senza rispondere.  
Curiosamente, nonostante l'esterno non abbia alcun danno, l'interno ha tutto l'aspetto di un luogo dove sia esploso qualcosa. Tutti i mobili, o per lo meno quel che ne resta, sono poggiati alle pareti, come se una qualche forza ve li avesse sbattuti e pressati. Lampadari e simili si sono lasciati alle spalle solo qualche filo elettrico, e anche se la lancia di Hadraniel emana abbastanza luce per vedere, non è una torcia.  
Bruno sussurra una preghiera a bassa voce, e la sua mano sinistra prende a splendere, emanando una luce abbastanza intensa da illuminare il salone, mostrando, oltre al mobilio distrutto, delle scie di sangue che finiscono in mezzo al mobilio stesso.  
«Beh, almeno non importa se abbiamo fatto rumore», mormora Jace, muovendo un passo in avanti. Lo stipite di una porta, danneggiato esso stesso, mostra l'ingresso di un corridoio. Nicoletta è la prima ad entrare, stavolta, e avanza cauta, un passo alla volta. Altre porte divelte e distrutte mostrano quella che forse era una cucina, delle camere da letto, un bagno... e poi, una scaletta che scende.  
«'Hissà per'hé c'è sempre una scaletta 'he scende», dice piano Giovanna, affacciandosi a sbirciare di fianco a Nicoletta.  
«Vero?», mormora Connie, mentre lei e Nicoletta cominciano a scendere le scale.  
In fondo, la mano luminescente di Bruno illumina un'ampia cantina. Non ha nulla di particolare, a parte che, come il resto della casa, sembra vi sia esploso qualcosa: il pavimento è sgombro, se non lungo le pareti, dove tutto si accumula. E c'è altro sangue, anche questo schizzato in una lunga scia verso il muro, dove termina nei resti irriconoscibili di un essere umano. Giovanna si avvicina rapida, mormorando una preghiera sul suo crocefisso.  
«Pace a questa povera anima», mormora la donna, con sincero dispiacere. Nicoletta e Hadraniel, nel frattempo, esplorano la stanza.  
«Un artefatto infranto, forse?», sussurra l'angelo. Nicoletta scrolla le spalle.  
«Beh, si è parlato di un picco improvviso di energia... c'è poca roba più improvvisa di una rottura.»  
«Bel casino», commenta Jace, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Bel casino davvero», si unisce piano Gabriela, preoccupata. Come si invertono gli effetti di un artefatto infranto? Non basta certo rincollare i pezzi con l'Attack e lavarsene le mani. Mentre l'Inquisitrice e l'angelo controllano lo stanzone, il resto del gruppo controlla le pareti. Solo Bruno rimane escluso, in virtù del suo momentaneo ruolo di illuminazione d'emergenza.  
«Ah, eccolo!», esclama infine Nicoletta, accucciandosi accanto a qualcosa, al centro della stanza. Accorrono tutti al suo fianco, mentre Hadraniel stesso si china a osservare l'oggetto.  
Che altro non è che una piccola statuetta infranta a metà. Non è una statuetta preziosa: sembra essere di resina, dall'aspetto, e deve avere qualche anno di vita alle spalle, perché è di suo consumata e un po' macchiata. Si è spezzata in due metà quasi perfette, senza schegge di sorta, e giace sul pavimento con qualcosa che si potrebbe interpretare, con un po' di fantasia, come offesa.  
«Oh, Signore.» Giovanna si strofina uno zigomo, confusa. «L'è 'odesto che ha 'ausato l'eclissi?»  
«Così pare.» Prima che Nicoletta possa dir nulla, Gabriela si sporge e raccoglie le due metà della statuetta. La donna le lancia un'occhiataccia che altro non è che una manifestazione di preoccupazione, ma sul momento, Gabriela non ci bada. «Non sembra si sia scheggiata, vero?», chiede al suo compagno, e Jace scuote il capo.  
«Se non fosse una roba magica, ti direi di aggiustarlo con un po' di Attack, figurati.» Si scambiano uno sguardo.  
«Potremmo anche provarci...»  
«Ittù dici 'he se l'in'olli è apposto 'osì?», chiede dubbioso Bruno, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Gabriela a guardare l'oggetto.  
«Potrebbe», risponde Hadraniel, poggiandosi alla sua lancia. Nella cantina, deve stare leggermente ricurvo per evitare di urtare il soffitto. «Se è la manifestazione di un'entità minore offesa, come penso sia, potrebbe risolversi.»  
«Entità minore?», ripete Gabriela, divertita. «Vuoi dire un dio.»  
«C'è un unico vero Dio», ribattono Bruno ed Hadraniel, all'unisono, quasi con una sola voce. C'è qualche istante di disagio, prima di Jace si raddrizzi.  
«Allora», esclama, rompendo la tensione, «vado in macchina a prendere l'Attack, che ne dite? Così risolviamo questa situazione e ce ne torniamo a casa.»

«...quindi, questo coso non è magico?» Aelia, mollemente adagiata su una poltrona con le rotelle, rigira in mano la statuetta, ora incollata, col volto affilato che manifesta solo una blanda curiosità. Nicoletta, seduta dall'altra parte di una scrivania che le divide, scuote il capo.  
«Non è magica in senso stretto, signora. Tecnicamente parlando, è il ricettacolo di una divinità minore.» C'è qualche secondo di silenzio, mentre Aelia rivolge su di lui gli occhi verdi e attenti.  
«...cioè, di una cosa di cui qui non riconosciamo l'esistenza, ufficialmente. Giusto, Inquisitrice?», chiede la donna, con un sorriso serafico. Nicoletta si stringe nelle spalle.  
«Non saprei, signora. È solo una definizione, immagino.» Le labbra sottili di Aelia si curvano in un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Insomma, basta che lo teniamo al sicuro e che evitiamo che si rompa di nuovo?»  
«Suppongo», risponde ancora Nicoletta. «Ci vorrebbero degli esperti di paganesimo, immagino. Non è esattamente il mio campo di competenza.» C'è qualche momento di silenzio, poi la donna sposta un po' di carte dalla scrivania e poggia la statuetta su di essa.  
«Ecco, può farmi compagnia qui. Ci starò attenta io a lui... Vai pure, Inquisitrice Silvestri, e come sempre, grazie del tuo servizio. _Ex Tenebris ad Lucem_ , cara.»  
« _Ex Tenebris ad Lucem_ », risponde lei, quasi in automatico. Quando esce dalla porta, sospira, lasciando che la tensione le si scarichi dalle spalle. Per lo meno, adesso può tornare a quel che resta del suo giorno libero.


	2. fuffachallenge 2021 - TEMPO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Brass Age/Steampunk

Aveline superò l'angolo, schivando i raggi che le lampeggiavano attorno. Poggiando la schiena contro il muro, si concesse qualche secondo per prendere fiato. La notte era buia e senza luna, i lampioni in zona praticamente inutili, ma i suoi _goggles_ erano dotati di visione notturna, e le concedevano di contemplare nel dettaglio il vicolo dove si era soffermata, in tutta la sua lurida gloria, topi ed escrementi compresi.  
«Eleanor?», chiese, alzando la levetta che attivava la comunicazione via etere.  
«Qui è tutto pronto, Aveline», le rispose la voce della collega, con solo una leggera sfumatura metallica. C'era poco da dire: il Club non le piaceva, ma i suoi gadget erano senza dubbio fra i più avanzati.  
«Io ho... compagnia», rispose la donna, sfilando dalla fondina la sua pistola a raggi e fermandosi a sbirciare brevemente oltre l'angolo. Un raggio balenò in sua direzione, e lei si ritrasse e riprese a correre.  
«Oh. Uhm.» Eleanor suonò dubbiosa. «Quanta compagnia? Perché non credo di essere attrezzata per un assedio, mia cara.»  
«Decisamente troppa per i miei gusti», le rispose Aveline, uscendo dal vicolo. Un paio di prostitute la guardarono con disinteresse, ma si ritrassero poi nell'ombra quando la videro impugnare un'arma. Era una cosa assai poco da gentildonna, ne era conscia: ma quelle pistolette da un colpo o due che la maggior parte delle gran dame si portavano dietro, beh, erano decisamente poco per il suo mestiere. L'arma era appartenuta al suo defunto marito, Cecil, e Aveline la teneva sempre con sé: per motivazioni sentimentali, certo, ma anche perché una signora non è mai troppo prudente.  
«Si fermi, signorina Lockwood!», gridò una voce maschile dal fondo della strada. «Non mi costringa sparare!»  
«È signora!», urlò lei in risposta, voltandosi a sparare all'uomo. Quello cadde a terra con un grido di sorpresa, e lei riprese la sua corsa. Le giunse una risatina dal comunicatore.  
«Eheh. “È signora”», ripeté Eleanor. «Un classico.»  
«Non è una _catchphrase_ , Eleanor», rispose Aveline, spazientita, lanciandosi un'occhiata oltre la spalla. Il resto dei suoi inseguitori stavano uscendo dal vicolo, e lei si accostò il più possibile al muro, per confondere la propria figura nei chiaroscuri generati dai lampioni. «È un dato di fatto.»  
«Ma certo, ma certo», rispose la collega, con una risatina soffocata a stento. «Figuriamoci. Una vera signora non usa una _catchphrase_ , è notorio.» Aveline brontolò qualcosa, svoltando un altro angolo.  
«Quindi», riprese Eleanor, con un tono da conversazione casuale, «come va col signor Huntington?» Due sentimenti sorsero improvvisi nel cuore di Aveline: il primo, più timido e femmineo, fu l'imbarazzo. Il secondo, assai più potente, fu il fastidio.  
«Eleanor. _Davvero_ ti sembra un buon momento per questo genere di discorsi?»  
«Perché no?», chiese l'amica, gioviale. «Non è che abbia altro da fare, al momento.»  
«...e il conte?»  
«Il conte è in ritardo», rispose Eleanor. «O, insomma. Non è qui. Non so dove sia. Qualcuno sta disturbando le comunicazioni a lunga gittata.» Aveline si fermò a nascondersi in una nicchia, pressando la schiena contro un muro che aveva probabilmente visto scene ben più sconce. Cercò di non pensarci.  
«...e quando pensavi di dirmelo, di grazia?», chiese a denti stretti.  
«Beh, ora. Te l'ho appena detto. Eri distratta?» Aveline prese un respiro profondo, e se ne pentì subito. _Dio_ , l'effluvio di Londra! «Comunque sto tenendo il canale aperto con la _Cernunnos_ , e appena arriveranno a portata te lo dirò. Non ti agitare!», aggiunse, con il classico tono di chi si sta, per primo, agitando. «Vedrai che arriverà in tempo!»  
«Ne sono certa», sibilò. _Nobili_ , pensò invece, con una certa irritazione. _Sempre in ritardo!  
_«Quindi», insisté Eleanor, che nonostante l'apparenza da svampita, quando voleva, sapeva essere insistente come un segugio da caccia che ha odorato il sangue, «col signor Huntington?»  
«Col signor Huntington cosa?», rispose Aveline, che aveva ormai sviluppato una sua strategia per gestire le domande invadenti dell'amica.  
«Come va?»  
«Beh, sono in un vicolo lurido, poggiata dove una prostituta probabilmente porta i suoi clienti», rispose Aveline, «ma non c'è male, grazie. Tu?»  
«Eh?»  
«Eh?»  
«Eh, cosa?», ribatté Eleanor, infastidita.  
«Mi sembri un po' confusa, Eleanor. Hai preso la medicina, oggi?» Eleanor brontolò un espletivo assai poco signorile, ma Aveline non si stupì e rimase in ascolto. Non dell'amica, per carità di Dio: poteva sentire imprecazioni ben simili da qualsiasi marinaio; tese invece le orecchie, nella speranza che i suoi inseguitori si fossero dispersi. Non sentendo alcuna voce, se non quelle della prostitute e dei loro clienti, uscì dalla nicchia e riprese a muoversi di buon passo, ma non correndo, verso il luogo di raccolta.  
Camminando, si assestò il piccolo cilindro sui capelli castano cupo, diede uno strattone alla camicia bianca e impeccabile, spolverò leggermente il bustino di pelle e, dove possibile, assestò la gonna, che secondo l'ultima moda era accorciata di fronte, per mostrare i pantaloni; cosa, peraltro, che la rendeva anche molto pratica per lei. I londinesi badavano assai più all'aspetto che al succo delle cose, e pertanto, un aspetto impeccabile – per quanto fosse possibile, vista la situazione – era d'obbligo, onde evitare di farsi importunare.  
Ebbe modo di godere di qualche minuto di relativo silenzio, nel freddo di quella notte di settembre. Le carrozze a vapore di nuova generazione viaggiavano su cuscini ad aria, ed erano piuttosto silenziose; era la gente, che rideva e gridava e cianciava qua e là nella via, a creare rumore. Ma era un rumore vivace, pieno di vitalità, e se la situazione fosse stata differente, forse non le avrebbe creato chissà quale fastidio. Passeggiando di buon passo, infilò una mano nella piccola scarsella appesa al bustino, controllando che il suo contenuto fosse sano e salvo. Il microfilm, una cosetta minuscola sotto le sue dita, era ancora al sicuro.  
«Uh... Aveline?» La voce di Eleanor aveva una nota nervosa.  
«Guai?» La donna accelerò il passo.  
«Diciamo che... ho un po' di compagnia anch'io, ecco.» Si sentì il suono di una barriera anti-raggi che veniva colpita. «E potrei, uhm. Avere un problemino.»  
«In arrivo.» Aveline spiccò di nuovo la corsa.  
Le ci volle qualche minuto per raggiungere il punto di ritrovo – il tetto di un palazzo, raggiungibile tramite un piccolo elevatore portatile che Eleanor le aveva lasciato. Era ben nascosto in una stradina laterale, di fianco ad un cespuglio ornamentale, ed era una fortuna, perché dall'alto provenivano i classici, inequivocabili suoni di qualcuno che stesse sparando ripetutamente ad una barriera anti-raggi.  
Aveline raggiunse il tetto e si guardò rapidamente attorno. Eleanor si stava nascondendo lungo lo spiovente del tetto, con la sua pistola a raggi ben salda in mano. Lo scialle in cui si era avvolta la faceva sembrare più minuta e fragile di quanto non fosse in realtà, ma il volto pallido era tanto determinato quanto il suo. Eleanor si sporse oltre il picco del tetto, sparò, e qualcosa cadde per strada con un gran clangore. _Oh, no. Automi... ugh_ , pensò Aveline, raggiungendo l'amica.  
«Sei un po' in ritardo.» Eleanor le lanciò una rapida occhiata di sbieco, poi tornò a guardare oltre il picco del tetto.  
«E il conte?»  
«Ancor più in ritardo.» Aveline riprese in mano la pistola e controllò che la carica si fosse ripristinata correttamente. La pistola di Cecil era un vecchio modello, tanto potente ed efficiente quanto più lenta in ricarica rispetto a pistole a raggi più moderne.  
«Bene, cerchiamo di tenere duro fino al suo arrivo, allora.» Si sporse oltre il colmo del tetto. Bloccati dalla barriera anti-raggi, una chicca messa a loro disposizione dal Club Diogene, c'erano quattro automi armati e caricati a orologeria. Non di particolare efficienza, ma più che sufficienti a ucciderle, se non fossero state attente. Prendendo la mira su quello meglio armato, Aveline sparò due colpi e si ritirò istantaneamente, ed ebbe la soddisfazione di sentire un tonfo dalla strada, seguito da un grido di protesta di qualcuno. «Fuori uno», mormorò soddisfatta.  
Eleanor stava girando una chiavetta di metallo entro una piccola sferetta di bronzo, che poi gettò oltre il tetto. La sferetta rotolò verso gli automi, e quando li raggiunse rilasciò una piccola scarica di elettricità bluastra, che illuminò brevemente la notte. Eleanor schioccò la lingua, soddisfatta.  
«Vieni, aiutami a buttarli giù dal tetto», disse alla compagna.  
«E quella dove l'hai presa?», le chiese Aveline, seguendola mentre facevano rotolare giù dal tetto gli automi rimasti, ora disattivati. Eleanor le lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco.  
«Oh, beh, erano dei prototipi che mi stavano mostrando», rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle esili. «Ho pensato che provarli sul campo sarebbe stato ideale...» Aveline scosse il capo, con un mezzo sorrisetto.  
Si disposero in attesa, nervose. Le comunicazioni erano ancora disturbate, quindi erano ben consce di essere tutt'altro che al sicuro. Il tempo non era dalla loro parte: era questione di minuti prima che gli automi venissero trovati, e-  
«Sono qui!», giunse un grido dalla strada. Avevano già recuperato l'elevatore portatile, ma non erano certo gadget così rari. Aveline strinse più forte la pistola, ed Eleanor le prese la mano per qualche secondo, forse in cerca di consolazione. Aveline non era una donna dal cuore tenero, né un'anima di particolare delicatezza: ma strinse la mano dell'amica per qualche istante, prima di lasciarla andare, pronta ad affrontare quel che si parasse di fronte a loro.  
«...entite?», gracchiò all'improvviso il comunicatore di Eleanor. «Eleanor? Aveline? Mi sentite?» La voce era quella di Annabelle, moglie del conte e loro collega, e sembrava decisamente in ansia.  
«Annabelle!», esclamò Eleanor, sollevata. «Che bello sentire la tua voce!»  
«Ci sono!», sentì Annabelle rispondere a qualcuno. «Stiamo arrivando, vi vediamo!»  
«Alla buon'ora», mormorò Aveline, prima di sporgersi a sparare verso la prima figura umana che vide sul tetto. Si sentì l'inconfondibile suono di uno scudo anti-raggi. «Oh.» Si stava preparando ad una ritirata strategica, quando dal cielo un fascio di luce investì il tetto. Una navolante a vapore, con il volto di un uomo con corna di cervo al posto della polena, stava sorvolando il tetto, e una giovane donna bionda era ferma sul ponte.  
«Vi suggerisco di allontanarvi», gridò, la voce amplificata da qualche congegno che le dava un timbro metallico e innaturale. «Questa è la _Cernunnos_ , e sapete che non facciamo prigionieri!» Vi fu qualche secondo di esitazione dall'altra parte. I cannoni a raggi si spostarono con delicatezza da orologiaio, puntando sul gruppo. Era composto quasi esclusivamente da giovani di non più vent'anni, e per un momento, Aveline provò dispiacere per loro. Quasi.  
Cauti, gli uomini si ritirarono, e dalla navolante fu calato un elevatore. Raccogliendo i loro macchinari, Aveline ed Eleanor si affrettarono a salire sull'elevatore, e in pochi istanti raggiunsero il ponte. Annabelle le accolse con un rapido abbraccio, la mano nervosamente stretta sullo stocco e i capelli biondi arruffati attorno al capo. Fece loro cenno di spostarsi verso l'interno, mentre lei, cannocchiale alla mano, rimase di guardia.  
Al timone c'era il conte Ward, i capelli neri scompigliati dal vento, lo sguardo determinato e la camicia semi-aperta che mostrava una fasciatura fresca e sporca di sangue. Mentre faceva girare il timone per allontanarsi dal tetto, usando tutto il proprio peso per accelerare il movimento, rivolse loro un rapido sguardo ed un sorriso che aveva un che di piratesco.  
«Sei in ritardo, Lawrence», lo accusò Aveline, riponendo la pistola nella sua fondina. Un gatto grigio le si strusciò sulle caviglie, ma lei non vi fece caso, spostandolo bonariamente col lato dello stivaletto.  
«Scusate il ritardo», rispose lui, senza guardarla, gli occhi chiari socchiusi nello sforzo. «Siamo stati trattenuti.»  
«Ospiti sgraditi?», chiese Eleanor, stringendosi nello scialle di lana.  
«Diciamo di sì», ridacchiò il conte.


	3. fuffachallenge 2021 - MERCATO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Elsewhere University/Original Setting (Narion) Crossover

È cosa notoria come i mercati, una volta che si formano, divengano rapidamente un dedalo di vicoli, bancarelle colorate, banchi di cibo, odori e schiene di persone, in cui questa o l'altra via si fanno indistinguibili l'una dall'altra. In qualche modo, è come se i mercati, una volta nati, si sviluppassero in ogni direzione possibile, e dove la geografia locale non lo permette, ne creassero altre; un fenomeno ben noto a chi abbia mai esplorato una biblioteca, o una libreria di dimensioni degne.  
Proprio in visione di questa piccola, ma ben conosciuta, regola, Markel non si scompose troppo quando, guardandosi attorno, si rese conto di non aver idea di dove fossero.  
Si fermò a guardarsi attorno, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia; la manifattura delle merci dei banchi non gli era familiare, né lo era l'odore dei cibi di strada, o, se è per questo, la lingua parlata, che gli rammentava molto vagamente il lusfaliano.  
«Uhm», commentò a mezza voce, cercando di raccogliere i pensieri.  
«Uhm?», ripeté Allechna, piantandogli addosso due occhi azzurri colmi di disapprovazione. «Che significa “uhm”, Markel?»  
«È un intercalare», le rispose senza darle troppa attenzione. Lei aprì la bocca per parlare, ma fu preceduta da Shanrel.  
«Markel», chiese il biondo freniano, con un sottofondo di tensione nella voce, «dove siamo?» Per Shanrel, i mercati erano abbastanza vicini alla sua personale idea di inferno. Prono com'era al sovraccarico sensoriale, la quantità di voci, odori e stimoli in generale in un mercato lo rendevano molto nervoso. Il che, di per sé, sarebbe stato sgradevole, ma non tragico; non fosse stato per il piccolo particolare che, per Shanrel, l'unico vero modo di sfogare la tensione nervosa era uccidere.  
Il che si prestava bene alla sua professione di assassino, ma non molto alla convivenza civile col resto del mondo.  
Markel rivolse la sua attenzione su di lui, e per la prima volta, realizzando l'effettiva entità del rischio, si accigliò seriamente.  
«Beh, ecco», ammise a fatica, «tecnicamente, sai. Non lo so. Ma ovviamente», si affrettò a proseguire, impedendo ad Allechna di concludere la parolaccia iniziata, «basterà ripercorrere i nostri passi indietro, voglio dire... dove possiamo essere finiti? Siamo comunque di sicuro in città!»  
«Discutibile», disse una voce divertita, dalla bancarella al loro fianco. Si voltarono tutti e tre.  
Di prim'acchito, pensò di avere a che fare con un mezzofae di qualche genere. La donna era alta, molto alta... _troppo_ alta, con qualcosa di aracnide nella postura. Il volto era magrissimo, con un mento praticamente a punta, e tre paia di occhi lo occupavano quasi completamente. Aveva un naso appena accennato, e una bocca piccola dalle labbra sottili, al momento curvata in un sorrisetto ironico. Le mani, che teneva sollevate di fronte al volto, con le dita unite... oh, le mani avevano decisamente troppe nocche. Almeno una di troppo, forse anche due; era difficile capirlo perché le dita erano davvero lunghe. Vestiva di un abbigliamento dall'aria formale, ma di una fattura che non aveva mai visto, e capelli bianchi e leggeri come ragnatele le contornavano il volto, raccolti sulla nuca in una crocchia elegante.  
Sul banchetto dietro a cui stava seduta, non c'era nulla.  
«Cosa?», chiese in automatico Allechna, aggrottando la fronte.  
«È discutibile che siate nella stessa città da cui siete partiti, mia cara», spiegò la donna, ammesso che lo fosse, con fare preciso. «Anche se, a voler ben vedere, è anche corretto dire che non l'avete mai lasciata», aggiunse poi, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. Markel batté le palpebre.  
«...certo», disse quindi, sicuro di avere a che fare con chissà quale creatura folle. «Naturale.» Gli occhi della donna, tutti e sei, si rivolsero su di lui con divertimento.  
«Ne deduco che è la vostra prima volta, qui», constatò, assestandosi con più comodità sulla sedia su cui era accomodata. «Mi permettete di darvi un consiglio, allora? Sarà gratuito, lo prometto.» Le labbra sottili si piegarono di nuovo in un sorriso, e Markel cercò di non pensare ai cheliceri che aveva intuito all'interno della bocca di lei.  
«Ma, guardi», cominciò Markel, pronto a trovare una scusa per allontanarsi, ma Shanrel gli parlò sopra.  
«Ci farebbe piacere, sì», disse, la voce chiara. La donna lo osservò qualche momento, fece un cenno di approvazione e parlò.  
«Non dite scusa, grazie o per favore. Non usate i vostri veri nomi. Non scommettete.» Si fermò un istante, arricciando il naso. «Non fate patti o promesse che non siete pronti a mantenere.» Si sporse in avanti, e Markel realizzò all'improvviso quanto fosse davvero molto, molto alta. In modo innaturale. Represse un brivido. «E chiedete sempre il prezzo di tutto.»  
«Eh?», mormorò Allechna, confusa.  
«Perché ce lo dice?», chiese invece Shanrel senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna.  
«Oh, caro... non è così divertente, se non sapete le regole», rispose lei, con una risatina che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Markel. Prese il polso di Allechna, e accennò ad allontanarsi.  
«E lei, signora, se posso chiederlo... cosa vende?» Normalmente, Markel si sarebbe stupito del modo diretto in cui stava parlando Shanrel, che di norma, con gli estranei, non si sbottonava in più di cinque o sei parole a botta. E se ne stupì, solo che lo stupore era leggermente attutito dall'inquietudine, perché ora che stava osservando i banchi con più attenzione, si rese conto che, _Dei_ , quelle non erano persone. Una donna dalla testa di volpe li guardava con le fauci aperte. Una creatura di forma vagamente umana, fatta di tenebra e migliaia di piccoli occhi, stava contrattando con una donna. Ad un banco di abiti, c'era quello che sembrava un manichino di filo colorato e spilli... decisamente, quelli non erano mezzifae.  
«Vendo contratti, caro», stava rispondendo la donna-ragno, poggiando i gomiti sul banco di legno e studiando Shanrel con, probabilmente, la stessa attenzione con cui un ragno rimira una preda. «Vendo patti e certezze, e li metto per iscritto», aggiunse, con evidente fierezza, come se la cosa fosse poco comune. «Perché, sei interessato?»  
«Forse», rispose Shanrel, vago. «Patti per cosa?» La donna mosse una mano, e tre sedie di ragnatela si generarono di fronte al banco.  
«Accomodatevi», disse loro, con l'aria che fosse più un ordine che una richiesta, «e lasciate che vi spieghi.» Allechna fece per toccargli la spalla, forse per convincerlo ad allontanarsi, ma lui si era già seduto.  
Lei e Markel si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato, e sedettero al suo fianco.  
«Faccio patti di potere», cominciò la donna, mostrando un contratto che aveva preso dal nulla. «In cui io ti concedo una o più capacità, e tu paghi un prezzo.»  
«Che genere di prezzo?» Markel deglutì, cercando di allentare la stretta alla gola.  
«Oh, dipende», rispose lei, stringendosi nelle spalle ossute. «Ricordi preziosi, capacità particolari... a te», proseguì, fissandolo, «potrei chiedere, ad esempio, quella deliziosa abilità con le forze naturali. O a te, cara», concluse, guardando Allechna, «la tua conoscenza erboristica, che lasciamelo dire, è davvero... interessante.»  
«No, gra- uhm», rispose Allechna, alzando le mani di fronte a sé. «No, ma è un complimento gentile», concluse, e la donna-ragno rise a lungo – un po' troppo a lungo.  
«A volte accetto anche cose come il colore degli occhi, o il vero nome di un parente», aggiunse, come per un ripensamento. «Anche la capacità di amare è sempre interessante.»  
«Capisco», mormorò Shanrel, pensoso.  
«Faccio anche patti di minor entità», continuò la donna, volgendo di nuovo l'attenzione dei suoi sei occhi su di lui. «Protezione... anche se temo che il vostro mondo sia leggermente fuori dalla mia normale area d'influenza», aggiunse, aggrottando leggermente la fronte, «e scambio cose per altre cose... ad esempio, posso interessarvi in una preziosa abilità di disegno?» Sprofondò una mano nell'oscurità alle proprie spalle, e quando la estrasse teneva fra le mani una boccetta rotonda, che sembrava piena di oro liquido. La mostrò loro con orgoglio. «Accetterei qualche abilità artistica analoga, o ricordi di, beh, di entità minore, diciamo.»  
«...quella è l'abilità artistica di una persona?», chiese Shanrel, inclinando il capo da un lato.  
«Oh sì, caro, lo è», rispose la donna, mostrandogli la boccetta da vicino. La mosse leggermente, e il liquido dorato luccicò brevemente al sole. «Di un vero artista, oltretutto», rincarò, con il piglio di un vero commerciante, «non di un dilettante! L'ha scambiata con altri dieci anni di vita per sua moglie», aggiunse pensosa, «e se non ricordo male gliene ho concessi ben dodici. D'altronde, li valeva tutti.»  
Markel si concesse qualche momento per contemplare l'orrore di perdere, da un giorno all'altro, le capacità guadagnate nell'arco di una vita., Deglutì a vuoto, e sentì Allechna stringergli nervosamente la mano. Probabilmente, immaginò, anche lei stava pensando lo stesso.  
«Lei fa delle offerte molto oneste, signora...», rispose Shanrel, lasciando in sospeso la frase. Lei sorrise, compiaciuta.  
«Chiamami Arachne, mio caro. E non dirmi il tuo nome. Ti chiamerò Raggio di Sole.»  
«Non c'è bisogno di darmi un nome, signora Arachne», rispose Shanrel, scuotendo il capo. «Non posso accettare: non avrei nulla da dare in cambio.» Ancora una volta, la donna-ragno rise forte e a lungo.  
«Oh, hai capito proprio bene, mio caro», rise Arachne, «proprio bene! Fossero tutti svegli come te, avremmo ben poco da scambiare!» L'ombra di un sorriso attraversò il volto di Shanrel, prima che parlasse di nuovo.  
«Dovrei rifletterci, signora.» Così dicendo si alzò, senza esitazioni. «Come posso contattarla, in futuro?» La donna gli porse un bigliettino rettangolare, e Markel ebbe ancora una volta modo di rimirare quanto lunghe e innaturali fossero quelle dita. Shanrel lo prese e lo studiò.  
«Aspetta il prossimo mercato, caro», rispose Arachne, con un sorrisetto. «E poi chiama tre volte il mio nome. Ti sentirò, non preoccuparti, e arriverò io.»  
«Conveniente», mormorò Allechna, con una punta d'ironia.  
«Mi piace andare incontro ai miei clienti», rispose la donna, scoppiando poi a ridere per la terza volta. Shanrel le rivolse un inchino.  
«Allora arrivederci, È stato un onore incontrarla.» La donna lo studiò per qualche momento, divertita.  
«Parole attente», sussurrò con approvazione. «Mi piaci, ragazzo. Arrivederci, allora... ricordati di me, mi raccomando!» Cominciarono ad allontanarsi, e una volta che distarono qualche metro, Markel parlò sottovoce.  
«Come se la si potesse dimenticare, una creatura del genere.»  
«Porta rispetto», lo sgridò Shanrel, accigliandosi. «E seguimi, ho avuto modo di studiare i dintorni, e penso che siamo venuti di qui.» Si infilò in una tortuosa via laterale, e Markel ed Allechna lo seguirono senza discutere.  
«Cos'erano quelle creature?», chiese Allechna sottovoce, occhieggiando gli strani sguardi che li circondavano. «Non ne ho mai viste. Non sono mezzifae...»  
«Sono spiriti», rispose Shanrel, proprio quando Markel stava per dire che non ne aveva idea. «Se ne parla, a Frenian. Ogni tanto qualcuno li vede, ma non molto spesso.»  
«Oh, wow.» Nel tono di Allechna c'era una traccia della consueta ironia. «Ma allora _esiste_ qualcosa che Markel non conosce!» Markel soffocò lo scatto di nervosismo. Onestamente, era felice di non conoscere quegli “spiriti”, e sperava davvero di non vederli mai più.  
Shanrel lanciò uno sguardo al bigliettino che teneva in mano. “Patti e Contratti – Lady Arachne”, diceva, in una grafia precisa e con inchiostro viola. Per un momento contemplò l'idea di gettarlo. Poi, come per un ripensamento, lo infilò in tasca.  
«Eccoci», disse infine, vedendo un banco familiare, da cui erano passati all'inizio del loro giro. Markel sospirò sonoramente, sollevate, e Allechna si lasciò scappare una risatina sollevata.  
Ma lui si sarebbe ricordato di lady Arachne. C'erano sempre cose che poteva scambiare.


	4. fuffachallenge 2021 - METALLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Rick Riordan's Demigods/Classical Greece (with original characters)

Il martello si alza e si abbassa, colpendo il metallo rovente. È un suono ritmico, ripetuto, che lo aiuta a concentrarsi. Tutta la sua attenzione è rivolta sul pezzo di metallo che sta forgiando. Non è facile, per lui, restare concentrato su una sola cosa alla volta, ma si sta impegnando.  
Siderios poggia il martello da un lato e raccoglie la lama con le mani nude, senza timore di ustione. Suo padre può non averlo ancora riconosciuto, ma non gli occorre un riconoscimento ufficiale, per sapere di essere figlio di Efesto. Sa ciò che è.  
Studia la forma e la lunghezza della lama con occhio critico, poi la poggia nuovamente sull'incudine. Non è ancora pronta.  
Forse è per via del suono del martello, che non nota prima i passi. Li sente solo quando sono ormai all'ingresso della grotta, ed un alito di vento gli porta un lieve effluvio di menta alle narici. Lo stimolo è abbastanza inaspettato da farlo esitare.  
«Sei tu Siderios?» La voce è femminile, ma con una nota inespressiva, quasi di indifferenza; tanto insolita che lo induce a voltarsi verso l'ingresso. Lì, illuminata dalla luce del sole, c'è una donna. La studia per qualche momento, diffidente: non sempre le cose sono ciò che appaiono. Ma quella, per quanto può capire, è davvero una donna, e non un qualche mostro di fattezze umanoidi.  
Sotto una clamide color del bosco porta un chitone verde chiaro, scandalosamente corto, che le copre appena le ginocchia. Già solo questo gli fa inarcare un sopracciglio, fino a che non nota i lunghi coltelli che porta alla cintola. _Un'Amazzone? O una cacciatrice di Artemide?_ , si chiede, incuriosito. Illuminata dal sole, la chioma che le ricade sulle spalle riluce come se fosse fatta di rame fuso. Ha un fisico longilineo, allenato; ben lontano da ciò che la maggior parte degli elleni considera bello in una donna. Ma il volto è grazioso, ed il fisico armonioso nei movimenti, quando entra nella grotta, e Siderios si trova ad osservarlo qualche istante in più di quanto avrebbe desiderato.  
«Occasionalmente sono io, sì. Chi mi cerca?», chiede quindi, dopo un silenzio che, di sicuro, è durato un po' troppo.  
«Io sono Chrysanthe di Eleusi», risponde lei, che nel frattempo l'ha raggiunto. Ora che è più vicina può studiare il volto, tanto grazioso quanto indifferente. _Sembra irritata_ , si trova a pensare. Gli occhi sono verdi, di un tono intenso che gli ricorda le ombre boschive, mentre i capelli sono tenuti lontano dal viso da una rosa scarlatta, il cui stelo spinoso sembra non causarle danno. _Una figlia di Demetra, forse?_ , ragiona Siderios.  
«Il mio nome già lo conosci», dice lui, poggiando il gomito contro la forgia. «Cosa posso fare per te, Chrysanthe di Eleusi?»  
«Ci manda Chirone-», comincia lei _.  
_«Ci?» Per un istante così rapido da rischiare di sfuggirgli, la donna sembra seriamente seccata.  
«Io ed i miei compagni», riprende, un po' secca, «siamo stati mandati qui da Chirone, per chiederti delle armi e delle armature che si adattino a noi.» Siderios si trova, suo malgrado, a corto di parole per qualche secondo.  
«Chirone ha detto così? Seriamente?» Lei aggrotta la fronte, quasi impercettibilmente.  
«Sì. Chirone ha detto così», conferma.  
«Sei assolutamente sicura?», le chiede ancora, dubbioso. «Chirone, personalmente, ha detto con la sua voce di venirmi a cercare?» Gli risulta difficile da credere. Durante il suo addestramento, Chirone non è mai stato particolarmente felice di vederlo... no, un attimo: questo è ingiusto. Chirone non è mai stato crudele nei suoi confronti, o anche solo indifferente. Ma non ha mai amato molto la sua inventiva, e che fosse in qualche modo sollevato dalla sua partenza è stato, per Siderios, abbastanza evidente.  
«Sì» ripete Chrysanthe, il tono, se possibile, ancor più asciutto. «Chirone ci ha personalmente detto, con la sua voce, di venirti a cercare.»  
«Per delle armi», ripete ancora Siderios, allibito.  
«E delle armature. Sì.» Uno strano sentimento, misto di orgoglio e risentimento, si fa strada in lui. _Prima quasi mi caccia, e poi manda gente a chiedermi cose?_ «Accetti di aiutarci?», continua lei, quando lui non risponde. E Siderios, per un attimo, si lascia andare ad una ripicca.  
«E perché dovrei?», le ritorce, piantando gli occhi nei suoi. Lei, però, non abbassa lo sguardo. Una piacevole novità, deve ammetterlo. Per un attimo, negli occhi verdi balena una luce, come un lampo di comprensione.  
«Siamo tutti semidei, Siderios. Veniamo dallo stesso sangue.»  
«E dunque?»  
«Abbandoneresti il sangue del tuo sangue?» C'è qualche secondo di silenzio, ma è lui a capitolare. D'altronde, è lui quello che ha torto. Abbassa lo sguardo con un sospiro, passandosi una mano fra i corti capelli scuri.  
«Va bene», concede, «non posso darti torto. Scusa.» Lei sembra sorpresa, e batte le palpebre. Perfino le ciglia sono color della fiamma. «Di cos'avete bisogno?» Lei esita.  
«Se me lo permetti, vorrei chiamare qui i miei compagni.»  
«Dipende... quanti sono?» Lei accenna un sorriso, così tenue da sembrare immaginario.  
«Ti sembreranno mille.»

Se fosse il genere d'uomo che prova imbarazzo, forse sarebbe imbarazzato. Non si era reso conto di avere così tanto bisogno di avere persone attorno.  
Ha speso buona parte della giornata senza combinare nulla, la lama che stava lavorando abbandonata a raffreddarsi sull'incudine, solamente impegnato a parlare, parlare, parlare.  
Eghydios è un figlio di Atena, e lo proclama tutto di lui: gli occhi d'argento, il modo serioso di parlare – eccetto quando si tocca qualche argomento che lo entusiasma, e allora il tono si anima – il bracciale che porta al polso, e che il suo occhio esperto ha riconosciuto come un oggetto magico. La civetta che vi è incisa non serve che a sottolineare l'ovvio.  
Helyoron ha occhi verdi e attenti ed un volto gentile. È un arciere, e non è ancora riuscito a capire con certezza quale sia il suo divino progenitore, anche se si sente di escluderne qualcuno, come Ares, ad esempio. Decisamente non è un figlio di Ares. Il che è un bene. È un buon conversatore, e la sua voce è musicale all'orecchio.  
Ampelos è... Ampelos è una piccola sfera di energie, ecco cos'è. Occhi che sembrano frammenti di cielo, capelli neri e ricci ed un volto che probabilmente fa voltare la gente a guardarlo. Maneggia la sua lancia con la disinvoltura di chi non ha mai usato altro che quella, e dichiara che è un dono del suo nobile padre: ma quale dio sia suo padre, Siderios non lo sa, e non è sicuro di volerlo sapere. Aveva ragione Chrysanthe: da quando Ampelos è entrato nella grotta, gli sembra che siano mille.  
Si trova a cercare la donna con lo sguardo. La trova seduta sull'imboccatura della grotta, a gambe incrociate, con la schiena rivolta verso di loro.  
«Chrysanthe è di guardia», gli dice Eghydios, intuendo la direzione del suo sguardo, anche se forse non la reale ragione. «Siamo al sicuro.»  
«Spero che non sia stata troppo brusca», s'intromette Ampelos, con un sorriso che gli illumina il volto. «Non so perché, ma immagino che sia arrivata qui e ti abbia malmenato!» L'idea che qualcuno lo possa malmenare, in particolare qualcuno dall'aspetto di Chrysanthe, gli strappa un sorriso.  
«Non sottovalutarla, Siderios», lo avvisa Helyoron. «Chirone mi ha detto, se non erro, che durante il tuo addestramento hai avuto più familiarità con figlie di Demetra e di Afrodite, che con donne del calibro della nostra Chrysanthe.» C'è un sottinteso di familiarità, nelle sue parole, che lo lascia in dubbio sul loro rapporto.  
«Non è anche lei figlia di Demetra?», chiede invece, incuriosito.  
«Chirone pensa di no», risponde Eghydios, accigliandosi leggermente, «e in realtà non mi sento di contraddirlo.» Ampelos ride, battendosi una mano sul ginocchio.  
«Se Chrysanthe è figlia di Demetra, la dea doveva essere assai furiosa quando l'ha concepita!» Anche da quella distanza, può vedere le spalle della donna irrigidirsi: li sta ascoltando. «Se la vedessi combattere, capiresti!»  
«Sono solo tre anni che ho lasciato il campo», riprende Siderios, cambiando leggermente argomento. «Eppure, non mi ricordo i vostri volti.»  
«Oh, io ricordo il tuo», risponde Eghydios, con un mezzo sorriso. «I Figli di Efesto parlano ancora di te con grande nostalgia.» La notizia causa un senso di calore e appartenenza nel suo cuore. _Ma non importa_ , si ricorda da solo, spegnendo quella fiamma bruscamente, _non sono più lì._ «Penso che, semplicemente, tu non abbia mai fatto molto caso a noi», aggiunge, il tono tranquillo.  
«Oh.» Siderios sente il bisogno di grattarsi la nuca, e cerca di non farlo per non dare a vedere l'imbarazzo. Helyoron ride sottovoce.  
«Non temere, Siderios... nessuna offesa. Non avevamo molto in comune.» Il che, ovviamente, è una cortese bugia. Come tutti i semidei, hanno qualcosa di molto grande in comune. Un'ascendenza speciale, un posto unico nel mondo, una responsabilità differente da quella altrui. Accetta comunque la menzogna di Helyoron. È palese, è evidente: è un modo di metterlo a suo agio.  
«Tendo a perdermi fra i miei pensieri», ammette quindi, accigliandosi. «Nella mia mente prendono forma decine di idee, e diventa difficile badare al resto.»  
«Ah, comprendo benissimo», esclama Eghydios, sgranando gli occhi chiari. «Migliaia di idee, così tante che pretendono tutte attenzione!»  
«E quasi nessuna da seguire fino alla fine», scherza Helyoron, con un sorriso intimo che fa incastrare all'improvviso una serie di frammenti di mosaico nella sua mente. _Oh! Sono una coppia!_ , realizza all'improvviso; ora si sente stupido, ad aver pensato che vi fosse qualcosa fra Helyoron e Chrysanthe. _Grazie agli Dei l'ho tenuto per me... pensa che figura, se l'avessi detto ad alta voce!_

Quando il sole comincia a calare, e gli stomaci a brontolare, Siderios rammenta di avere ben poco di adatto da offrire a degli ospiti. Fortunatamente sono loro a offrirgli una parte della cacciagione cacciata in mattinata, e il sollievo lo spinge a prendere il vino buono, parte di un pagamento ricevuto nell'ultimo paese dove ha aiutato.  
Chrysanthe lascia il posto di guardia ad Ampelos, che prima di allontanarsi, imbronciato, gli sussurra qualcosa.  
«Non farla cucinare, per l'amore degli Dei!» Eghydios si dispone a occuparsi del pasto, il che lo sorprende un po', anche se Chrysanthe, seppur silenziosa, fa la sua parte assieme ad Helyoron. Ogni volta che gli passa vicino viene colpito dall'odore di menta, che sembra emanare da lei, senza ragionevole motivo; alla fine, vinto dalla curiosità, si volta verso Helyoron.  
«Scusami», gli dice, con un fil di voce, «so di essere scortese, ma devo chiedere.» Helyoron inarca un sopracciglio e lo guarda. «Quest'odore di menta-»  
«Oh!», esclama lui, divertito, nascondendo un sorriso con una mano quando Chrysanthe si volta a guardarlo. «Chrysanthe odora così. Sempre, in ogni momento», aggiunge, come se questo avesse perfettamente senso. «Non so come mai, però.»  
«Sempre?» Helyoron annuisce. «È... strano», ammette, lanciando uno sguardo alla donna. Lei sta col capo chino, ascoltando qualche indicazione di Eghydios mentre preparano la cena.  
«Scoprirai, Siderios, che Chrysanthe è molto strana», gli risponde Helyoron, con evidente affetto, «ma nessuno più di lei sa essere un alleato fedele e sincero.»  
«Parole forti, da pronunciare su di una donna», gli risponde sovrappensiero, studiando, quasi senza intenzione, la forma dei petali della rosa, e chiedendosi se potrebbe riprodurli nel ferro o nel bronzo.  
«Parole del genere la sminuiscono», risponde Helyoron, d'improvviso così serio che i suoi pensieri s'interrompono, e si volta a guardarlo. «Chrysanthe è tanto abile quanto molti semidei che conosco, e ha dato filo da torcere persino ad Eghydios.» Una breve pausa, poi l'accenno di un sorriso. «Alcune volte, almeno. Ma d'altro canto...»  
«...figli di Atena», conclude per lui Siderios, con un mezzo sospiro.  
«Già. È difficile coglierli di sorpresa due volte.»  
«Anche riuscirci una volta è un valido trofeo da sfoggiare, direi.» _Che strana donna_ , si trova a pensare, studiandone i movimenti misurati. Quando lei alza lo sguardo, incrociando il suo senza timore, timidezza o civetteria, si trova ad accennare un sorriso. _Strana, ma interessante_ , ammette con sé stesso.  
Un po' di tempo dopo, quando il cielo è ormai scuro e Selene già comincia a illuminare il percorso roccioso che porta alla grotta, e i ventri pieni invitano a rilassarsi, Siderios sospira e guarda i suoi ospiti.  
«Prima che vi offra il mio vino», e così dicendo avvicina l'anfora, che Ampelos accoglie con un entusiasmo tale da dargli qualche sospetto sul suo progenitore, «vorrei sapere: cosa vi serve da me?»  
«Chirone ci ha detto-», comincia Eghydios, ma Helyoron lo interrompe.  
«Credo intendesse dire: nel dettaglio», gli fa notare, divertito.  
«Oh.» Eghydios si schiarisce la voce. «Mi occorre un'armatura. Pettorale, elmo e schinieri», elenca, prima di guardare i suoi compagni. «Lo stesso serve ad Ampelos. Helyoron non necessita di schinieri.» Non parla di Chrysanthe, ma si limita a guardarla.  
«Mi occorre un pettorale leggero», spiega lei, con un pizzico di quello che gli sembra compiacimento. «Qualcosa di meno ingombrante di uno normale. Schinieri, anche. E qualcosa per pararmi le braccia.» _Oh! Insolito!_ Le cose insolite lo interessano, assai più delle normali richieste di Eghydios e dei suoi compagni. «E due coltelli», aggiunge Chrysanthe.  
«Niente elmo?»  
«Non vorrei che i miei nemici dimentichino il mio volto.» C'è qualche momento di silenzio turbato, spezzato dal sommesso mormorio di Ampelos.  
«Wow, Chrysanthe. Paura.» Il fantasma di un sorriso le aleggia sulle labbra per qualche istante.  
«A me», riprende Eghydios, «serve un guanto con dei rinforzi in bronzo celeste sulle nocche e sulle dita, che non impedisca i movimenti della mano. Un guanto destro, per essere esatti.» Siderios si volta a guardarlo, perplesso dalla richiesta. _Gli serve cosa?  
_«E basta?» Il giovane annuisce. «Niente armi?» Lui scuote il capo. _Oh, beh. Come preferisce lui._ «E tu?», chiede ancora Siderios, guardando Helyoron.  
«Beh», ammette lui, «se tu riuscissi a fare qualcosa per il mio arco, te ne sarei grato.»  
«Delle frecce, immagino.» Il giovane annuisce.  
«Sì, anche. Ma vorrei dei rinforzi metallici sull'arco, per poterlo usare in corpo a corpo, in caso di emergenza.» Una breve pausa. «Se è possibile, chiaramente.» Con la mente già lanciata in una serie di studi, Siderios annuisce distrattamente.  
«S-sì, penso... mh...» Per un po', ignora le chiacchiere che lo circondano. Sono un sottofondo di rumore familiare, gradevole in sé stesso, che non lo distrae, ma che lo mette di buonumore. Quanto ama questa fase di un progetto! Quando tutto è nella sua mente, e nessuna difficoltà reale può impedirgli di immaginare!  
«Ma questo vino?», chiede alla fine Ampelos, attirando la sua attenzione e mettendo fine, almeno per un po', alle sue elucubrazioni.  
Il vino, come sempre succede, scioglie le lingue. Eghydios sembra essere quello che regge di meno, e comincia ben presto a chiedergli se abbia idea di quanto sia preziosa la stoffa celeste, e quanto difficile sia procurarsela, e poi a parlare di teatro, e poi a parlare di politica. Ampelos, che sospetta sempre più essere figlio di Dioniso, beve un intero bicchiere di vino non diluito, senza fare una piega, mentre Helyoron sembra solo rilassato, e prende a cantare con voce sommessa e calda. Con sua sorpresa, Chrysanthe gli si unisce. Ha una buona voce, piacevole nel tono, e sembra abbiano già cantato assieme in passato, perché le loro voci si contrastano gradevolmente. Cullato dal calore, dal vino e dalla canzone, finisce con l'addormentarsi.

La mattina dopo si sveglia, scomodo e indolenzito, poggiato con la schiena alla parete di roccia. Nel focolare rimangono solo le braci, e Siderios si tira in piedi, mugola quando sente le spalle tirare, e si avvia verso l'esterno, scavalcando i corpi addormentati di Ampelos, rannicchiato sul fianco, e di Eghydios ed Helyoron, che giacciono vicini. Per qualche istante, guardandoli, sente una fitta di... non sa nemmeno lui come definirla davvero. Nostalgia, per qualcosa che non ha? Invidia? Forse un po' di entrambe, ammette, pensando al suo letto vuoto e freddo. Distoglie la mente da quel pensiero e procede all'esterno.  
Il mattino è splendente e pulito, senza una sola nuvola ad oscurare il cielo. Le ultime sfumature dell'alba stanno svanendo, e Siderios si china sul ruscelletto che scorre di fianco alla grotta, lavandosi il volto con l'acqua gelida che scende dai monti. Quando si rialza, Chrysanthe è in piedi a pochi passi da lui.  
«Buongiorno, Siderios.» Lui sussulta, fermandosi ad un passo dal colpirla.  
«Per gli Dei, Chrysanthe!», esclama a mezza voce, guardandola ad occhi sgranati. «Stavo per colpirti, non spaventarmi!»  
«Per _provare_ a colpirmi», lo corregge lei con l'accenno di un sorriso, chinandosi a bere con la mano. Ha lasciato la clamide nella grotta, e le spalle chiare come latte sono esposte al sole del mattino. «Spero che i miei compagni non siano stati troppo un disturbo, per te», aggiunge lei, rialzandosi. La differenza di statura fra loro è netta, eppure lei si atteggia in un modo, con tale orgoglio e fierezza, che gli sembra che siano alla stessa altezza.  
«No», risponde, prima ancora di riflettere su cosa sta dicendo. «Se devo essere onesto, mi mancava la compagnia.» La frase aleggia nell'aria come il suo disagio.  
«La solitudine ha lati positivi», risponde lei, incrociando il suo sguardo, sempre senza imbarazzo, «ma è pesante quando non è scelta, sì.» C'è l'implicazione di familiarità, in quelle parole, e Siderios si chiede cosa stia passando in quel capo coronato di fiori. Ha intrecciato i capelli sulla spalla, e vi stanno crescendo, a vista d'occhio, piccoli boccioli e germogli. Nulla che rammenti le spighe di Demetra, tuttavia.  
«Hai sofferto la solitudine, Chrysanthe?», si trova a chiedere, sottovoce. E forse lei gli risponderebbe, ma Eghydios la chiama dalla grotta, e con un cenno del capo, lei si allontana rapida e silenziosa com'è arrivata.

I giorni seguenti passano rapidi come il vento, impegnati come sono per lui. Il suono del metallo che si piega alla sua volontà è il sangue della sua vita. Può girarci attorno, se vuole, o cercare di evitare questa realtà, ma non può cambiarla. La forgia è la sua vita; che gli piaccia o meno, che lo accetti o meno.  
I suoi ospiti si sono allontanati, andando a passare qualche giorno – il tempo che gli servirà – al villaggio ai piedi del monte. La grotta è piccola per cinque persone. Solo Chrysanthe continua a visitarlo, ogni mattina, portando latte fresco, frutta secca e pane d'orzo in un cesto. Sembrava seccata, il primo giorno, con una sottile linea d'irritazione che le percorreva il volto; all'alba della sesta mattina, tuttavia, mentre le dita rosate di Eos ancora tingono l'orizzonte, la vede salire senza fatica lungo il sentiero, e gli sembra che sul suo viso vi sia l'accenno di un sorriso.  
È difficile distinguere le sue espressioni... non impossibile, no; ma complesso, perché sono molteplici, e il volto le manifesta con tale leggerezza che, ad un occhio disattento, potrebbe sembrare non siano nemmeno lì. Già il primo giorno gli ha chiesto di attendere, per il suo equipaggiamento; che preferisce se ne occupi per ultimo, perché vorrebbe partecipare alla creazione. L'idea gli ha lasciato uno strano gusto in bocca, un misto di anticipazione ed inquietudine. Non ha mai condiviso il suo sforzo creativo con nessuno, e non è sicuro che la cosa gli piaccia.  
D'altro canto, è pur sempre una cosa nuova da provare, e pertanto, a modo proprio, entusiasmante. Ha accettato, ovviamente.  
«Buongiorno, Chrysanthe», la saluta, raccogliendo il cesto dalle sue mani. Non pesa nulla, ed è certo che non pesi nulla nemmeno per lei; è più un gesto di riconoscimento della sua cortesia che altro. «Ti ringrazio della colazione. Oggi pensavo...» Si trova, chissà perché, a esitare. «Pensavo di dedicarmi al tuo equipaggiamento», si forza a concludere. Non è l'ultimo, perché manca ancora quello per Ampelos, ma la curiosità ha avuto la meglio su di lui. Negli occhi verdi sembrano susseguirsi sfumature floreali per un istante.  
«Davvero? Di già?»  
«Sì.» Si infila in bocca un fico secco per non dire altro e rendersi ridicolo.  
«Bene, allora», mormora lei, pensosa. Prende dalla cinta un piccolo sacchetto di tela. «Pronta quando lo desideri, Siderios.» La formulazione della frase lo lascia muto per qualche istante. Poi scuote il capo, caccia i pensieri lascivi dalla mente, e si dedica alla sua ragione di vita.

Il calore della forgia non lo disturba, ma può vedere il sudore gocciolare sul volto di lei; i capelli, alla luce delle fiamme, mantengono un riflesso di metallo fuso, nonostante siano incollati al volto. Chrysanthe non si lamenta e non protesta, restando stoicamente in silenzio. Il pettorale che gli ha richiesto è poco ortodosso; poco più che una piastra di metallo lavorato a coprire il seno ed il cuore, mantenuta ferma da delle cinghie di cuoio. Ben poco protettiva, se si chiedesse a lui; ma per lo meno è qualcosa di diverso da solito. Gli schinieri sono stati cosa semplice, così come i bracciali protettivi che lei ha richiesto. “Decorali solo alla fine”, ha chiesto lei, e nonostante non ami le interferenze nel suo lavoro, Siderios non si è sentito di rifiutare.  
Così, con solo i coltelli rimasti da forgiare, si accinge a prendere gli attrezzi per adornare il suo lavoro, ma quando accenna a prenderli, lei lo ferma toccandogli il polso con le dita.  
Il seme che tiene nella mano, lo poggia sul metallo ancora caldo del pettorale, e lui può guardarlo da vicino schiudersi e crescere, inerpicarsi sul metallo, aggrapparsi ad esso senza morire. _Lei non glielo permette_ , si trova a pensare, colpito.  
«Puoi tramutarlo in metallo, Siderios?», gli chiede lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal germoglio che si incurva con grazia, le piccole foglie a cuore che si dischiudono una dopo l'altra. _Posso?_ , si chiede lui, inclinando il capo da un lato. _Non ne sono sicuro._ Chrysanthe afferra il suo polso con più forza, e gli sembra quasi di sentire il potere di lei pulsare sotto la pelle chiara, a ritmo col cuore. È quel ritmo a consigliarlo, quasi suggerendogli che in fondo, il metallo c'è, deve solo prendere la forma che loro desiderano. E non è certo di come funzioni, ma quando lei abbandona la stretta sul suo polso, la piccola pianticella è un perfetto rilievo sul metallo, foglia per foglia, ricciolo per ricciolo, più precisa di quanto qualsiasi scultura possa mai essere. Sul volto sudato di lei c'è uno sguardo di inequivocabile vittoria.  
«È straordinario. Come hai scoperto questo...» Non sa nemmeno come chiamarlo. Nello sguardo che lei gli rivolge, stavolta, c'è una traccia d'imbarazzo.  
«A dire il vero, non ero certa che si potesse fare», ammette. Siderios rimane qualche istante a guardarla, sorpreso, poi scoppia a ridere.  
«E hai pensato di provare con le tue armi nuove?», le chiede, fra una risata e l'altra. Sugli zigomi di lei compare un vago rossore.  
«Sembrava una buona idea», si difende, in apparenza senza scomporsi. Siderios ride più forte. «Anche se forse, Eghydios non concorderebbe», ammette ancora lei, distogliendo lo sguardo. Siderios scuote il capo, ancora ridendo.  
«Sì, sospetto che non lo farebbe», le dice sorridendo, sentendo il buonumore riscaldargli il cuore. _Da quanto tempo non mi facevo una risata?_ , si chiede, con un pizzico di sorpresa. _Troppo_ , conclude, rivolgendosi di nuovo a lei.  
«Immagino che per i tuoi coltelli, tu abbia un'idea simile?» Lei accenna un sorriso, tornando a guardarlo in volto.  
«Ci avevo pensato, sì», confessa, passandosi i semi che teneva nel sacchetto da una mano all'altra, pensosamente. «Ma penso che... se lo desideri, inteso; penso che lascerò a te la lavorazione.» Il sorriso muta, e si fa quasi di sfida. «Per vedere se sei davvero così bravo come ti vanti d'essere.»  
«Ah! Una sfida!»  
«Provami il tuo valore, fabbro», lo pungola lei, senza variare espressione, e Siderios sente il sorriso curvargli le labbra.  
«Stai a vedere», le risponde con orgoglio, prendendo in mano il martello.


	5. fuffachallenge 2021 - ALI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: ETAL Modern/Genderswap
> 
> Trigger warning: linguaggio omofobo

La notte di Roma è illuminata migliaia di luci: lampioni, insegne, i fari delle auto, innumerevoli finestre dove una luce dorata parla di casa e di affetti. Il cielo è poco più di una tela scura, su cui le luci riflettono il loro fulgore, parlando di una frenesia di vita.  
Bruno Baldovini, frattanto, è intoccato da queste cose. Passeggiando lungo una via illuminata a fianco di Hadraniel, si limita a chiacchierare con l'angelo, che per l'occasione ha alterato il proprio aspetto in uno vagamente più umano.  
Gli è stato spiegato che è una cosa che gli richiede fatica. Non che essere una creatura di parvenza androgina con ali piumate sia anche solo _vicino_ al suo reale aspetto; ma è comunque di più semplice gestione, è meno restrittivo, permettere a ciò che è divino di risplendere attraverso quel tramite. O così è riuscito a capire, per lo meno.  
Nell'oscurità spezzata dalle luci, è facile non fare caso al modo in cui la figura di Hadraniel sembra risplendere di luce propria. Il che è, a voler essere precisi. È di statura ben più alta di Bruno, molto più alto della maggior parte delle persone che passeggiano per la via come loro; i capelli sono lunghi e di un bianco puro, da albino, così come la pelle; ma gli occhi sono di un tono dorato inconfondibilmente inumano. Fortunatamente, la gente è abbastanza abituata alla presenza del Folclore da non farci caso.

«Spiegami meglio la ragione dei film horror, Bruno», gli chiede Hadraniel, la melodiosa voce di contralto che ben si sposa col volto androgino. Bruno affonda le mani nella tasche della giacca.  
«Beh, in realtà, 'ome ti dicevo, l'è semplice», comincia a spiegare, voltando lo sguardo verso l'angelo. «Alla gente piace spaventarsi. O meglio...» Esita, storcendo la bocca pensoso. «Alla gente piace spaventarsi 'uando 'un sono davvero in peri'olo.»  
«E perché mai?», risponde l'angelo, chiaramente perplesso. Svoltano in una strada laterale.  
«Beh, 'osì possono immaginare 'osa farebbero in situazioni di peri'olo, ma senza ris'hiare davvero.»  
«Oh», mormora l'angelo. «Certo, immagino abbia-»  
«Ehi, frocio!» La voce che interrompe Hadraniel è maschile, giovane; probabilmente quella di un ragazzo. A cogliere davvero impreparato Bruno è, più che altro, lo spintone; Hadraniel lo sorregge, puntando gli occhi d'oro su chi l'ha toccato.  
Sono quattro ragazzi, tutti molto giovani. Non sono in un vicolo: è solo una strada laterale, appena meno illuminata, ma con negozi aperti e persone che passano. Tuttavia, nessuno si ferma, e l'unica persona che li sta osservando si affretta a distogliere lo sguardo e ad allontanarsi. _Che schifo_ , si trova a pensare Bruno, con disapprovazione.

«Piacciono gli strambi, eh?», sta dicendo un altro dei quattro, osservando Hadraniel. Purtroppo per lui, l'angelo ricambia lo sguardo, ed il giovanotto è costretto a distogliere il proprio entro breve. _Dura sostenere lo sguardo di un angelo, eh?  
_«Frocio di merda», sta dicendo il primo che ha parlato, una sorta di piccolo capo del gruppetto, immagina, «fai schifo!» E alza un pugno con fare minaccioso.  
Curiosamente, a Bruno non riesce nemmeno di sentirsi allarmato. L'unico pensiero nella sua mente è: _sul serio?_ Ed il motivo di questa calma si fa vivo subito dopo, quando Hadraniel abbandona l'illusione di umanità: le ali si dispiegano alle sue spalle, ampie e bianche e in qualche modo temibili, e l'aureola risplende sul suo capo con tale intensità da illuminare a giorno la strada. La gente si affaccia alle vetrine, o si allontana correndo, mentre Hadraniel ferma il pungo del ragazzo senza alcuno sforzo.  
«Bruno, che significa questo insulto?» La voce di Hadraniel risuona come un coro di voci, ma per lui è familiare, e non lo intimorisce. Non si può dire lo stesso per i quattro ragazzi.  
«L'è un modo per insultare l'omosessuali, Hadraniel», risponde con calma. «Per umiliarli e sminuirli.»  
«Ha insinuato che ci fosse una relazione di quel genere fra di noi?» La voce dell'angelo suona così stupefatta che gli viene quasi da ridere.  
«Già.» Gli occhi d'oro dell'angelo, ora splendenti del loro pieno potere, si puntano sul ragazzo a cui sta tenendo il pugno. È evidente che gli altri tre vorrebbero scappare, ma non osano farlo. Saggio, da parte loro.  
«Perché?», chiede, con la sua voce terribile e corale; ma il ragazzo non riesce a rispondere, il volto pallido come un cencio. Gli occhi dell'angelo si rivolgono agli altri tre, la domanda muta e sospesa. Bruno prova quasi pena per loro. Mentire sotto lo sguardo di un angelo non è impossibile... ma è molto difficile, e se dev'essere sincero, non vorrebbe essere nei loro panni.  
«Pe-perché sembri una donna», farfuglia uno dei tre, che sembra essere un po' più giovane degli altri.  
«E quindi?» La voce dell'angelo li incalza, ed i tre si guardano, confusi. Non hanno risposte. «Forse che non siete tutti quanti figli di Dio?», prosegue la voce dell'angelo, carica di riprovazione. «Non viene forse l'amore universale prima di qualunque altra cosa?»  
«Temo che 'odeste 'uestioni siano un po' troppo 'omplesse per loro, Hadraniel», mormora Bruno con fare mite.  
«Che non accada più», dichiara quindi l'angelo, fissando i tre, uno per uno. In quel momento, un uomo di mezz'età esce da uno dei negozi.  
«Ehi, ehi! Folclore! Metti giù mio nipote!» Ma anche lui ammutolisce, quando gli occhi d'oro si puntano su di lui. _Poveretti. Di tutti gli angeli che potevano incontrare...  
_«Hadraniel l'è un angelo, signore», lo informa Bruno, serafico. «Non un Fol'lore, an'he se 'omprendo il malinteso.»  
«Gli angeli non esistono», mormora l'uomo, con scarsa convinzione. Hadraniel inarca un sopracciglio e lascia andare la mano del ragazzo, che si ritira assieme ai suoi amici.  
«Sei tu il tutore di questo giovane?», chiede quindi all'uomo. Questi annuisce, cauto. «E hai provveduto tu a tale immonda educazione?», incalza l'angelo. Bruno comincia a pensare di dover intervenire. Hadraniel è un angelo guerriero, e a volte si lascia un po'... un po' trascinare. Ecco.  
«E 'odesta l'è una buona domanda», interloquisce quindi, guardando l'uomo. «'Un si vergogna a insegnare certe por'herie al su' nipote? 'rede 'un mi sia a'orto che ci ha visti, e ha fatto finta di niente?» L'uomo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma Bruno non si ferma. «Si vergogni, a portare avanti certe visioni anti'uate del mondo. Avrebbe lasciato che io ed il mio “fidanzato”», fa le virgolette con le dita, «venissimo menati e per 'osa? Per'hé 'un le piace una 'ategoria di persone?»  
«Ma- Io-», cerca di interloquire l'uomo, ma Bruno è lanciato e non ha intenzione di fermarsi.  
«Ringrazi 'he ho fermato Hadraniel, oh! L'è un angelo guerriero, lui; poteva an'he andare molto peggio di 'osì!» Man mano che parla, l'accento si fa tanto più forte quanto più forte è la sua rabbia. «E adesso si riprenda 'odesto disgraziato e gl'insegni della roba un po' più decente!», conclude quasi gridando, e accennando bruscamente al giovanotto che pare essere il capetto. «E voi, andatevene a 'asa vostra e pensateci un po' su a 'ome 'omportarvi 'on la gente, maremma ma-»  
«Bruno.» Lui si blocca e prende un respiro profondo.  
«Per la miseria», conclude, più mitemente. I tre si dileguano, il commerciante trascina suo nipote nel negozio, la strada rimane deserta, con la gente rintanata nei negozi. Hadraniel lascia che l'aureola si dissolva, e nasconde nuovamente le ali stringendole al corpo, in un modo che a Bruno fa male agli occhi.

«Sembro una donna?», chiede alla fine l'angelo, perplesso, guardando Bruno senza capire. «Non credo di sembrare una donna.» L'uomo sospira, si passa una mano fra i capelli e aspetta che il suo cuore rallenti i battiti.  
«'Un penso 'he sembri una donna», risponde all'angelo, con un sospiro. «Ma l'è un dis'orso un po' 'omplesso sull'identità e roba del genere... per'hé 'un lo fai 'on Gabriela? Lei è brava in 'odeste 'ose.» L'angelo annuisce, pensoso.  
«Ne parlerò a Gabriela, allora. Ma adesso vieni, lascia che ti aiuti.» Si allontanano in silenzio, l'angelo ed il fragile umano che gli fa da tramite, nella notte che, all'improvviso, appare più cupa e scura.


	6. fuffachallenge 2021 - VIOLENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: DC Adventures (Roleplaying Game)/Crime AU - 1/3
> 
> Trigger warning: depiction of violence; swearing

_Do you ever feel nothing at all  
_ _I do, I do, I do  
_ _I do, I do, I do  
_ _I do, I do, I do  
_ _I would not wish that on you_

Gli auricolari ben piantati nelle orecchie, Lexy cacciò le mani nelle tasche del giaccone. Era di due taglie più grande, ma in quel momento le andava bene. Le notti autunnali di Gotham City erano fredde e umide, e lei cacciò il naso sotto l'orlo del collo, a contatto con la cerniera. Canticchiò sottovoce a ritmo con la cantante, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui piedi. Aspettare immobile non era una delle sue cose preferite, ma Red Robin le aveva detto di aspettarlo lì, e ehi, i Bat-Tizi non erano famosi per la loro pazienza. Non aveva particolare interesse a farsi mettere penzoloni dal tetto di un palazzo, anche se il sapersi teletrasportare rendeva tutta la faccenda più una seccatura che una cosa terrificante.  
Almeno, in teoria. Non è che le fosse mai successo. Però l'aveva visto succedere. Sembrava abbastanza una merda.  
Il vicolo era uno di quelli abbastanza in vista da far sì che non fosse davvero molto frequentato. Non era isolato, né particolarmente scuro; era anche piuttosto breve, ma aveva un adorabile angoletto di tetto sporgente sotto cui ripararsi dalla pioggia. Non pioveva ancora, per fortuna. Ma il cielo opaco e grigiastro dichiarava chiaramente le proprie intenzioni.  
Se la sassata non la prese in testa fu solo per un colpo di fortuna. Un movimento con la coda dell'occhio, un teletrasporto di un metro in là fatto d'istinto. Il sasso andò a schiantarsi sul muro, sbrecciando via un po' d'intonaco vecchio. Lexy alzò lo sguardo.  
Erano in tre. Erano anche gente che conosceva, tutti e tre. Uno era Ralph, che era grosso e, invece di seguire il comune sentire del fatto che grossi uguale stupidi, era un ragazzo sveglio. Forse avrebbe fatto l'università, se non fosse nato nei bassifondi e fosse stato povero come la merda. Invece menava le mani. L'altro era Robb, che non era particolarmente sveglio, ma era veloce e gli piacevano i coltelli, e per gli Dei, se c'era una cosa che a Lexy non piaceva erano proprio i coltelli. E il terzo... il terzo boh, era qualcuno visto di sfuggita; John, forse? O Joe?

«Ma sei scemo?», ringhiò verso Ralph. Lui era grosso, lei era bassa; sempre meglio partire preventivamente minacciosa che rimpiangerlo dopo.  
«Spiacente, Lexy. L'ha chiesto Olivia», le rispose facendo spallucce. E poi infilò il tirapugni, che era sempre una brutta notizia.

Lexy fece due conti mentali, valutando rapidamente la situazione.  
Il campo di battaglia era stretto e limitato. Per lei andava bene, tutto sommato; avrebbe limitato più loro che lei. Ralph era una minaccia, ma Robb di più; e il terzo tipo... un'incognita. _Che cazzo_ , pensò, nervosa e irritata. _Serata di merda... per lo meno, Ralph non s'è portato dietro Kelly._ Restò rilassata in apparenza, fino all'ultimo momento, lasciando che i tre la circondassero. Erano cauti, incerti; non ne fu sorpresa. Il suo potere non era proprio un segreto, e ovviamente il loro vantaggio principale stava nello stenderla il più rapidamente possibile. Rivolse gli occhi su Ralph, sperando che lui pensasse che si sarebbe trasportata dietro di lui. Invece comparve alle spalle di Robb, calciandolo con violenza alla nuca. Il ragazzo cadde in avanti con un verso di dolore; dal suono sospettò di avergli fatto sbattere i denti fra loro con una certa violenza. _Bene_ , pensò, soddisfatta, schivando il pugno di Ralph. Si abbassò di colpo, colpendogli la caviglia con un calcio in avanti, poi si trasportò su uno dei lampioni della via quando lui perse l'equilibrio. Da lì, si prese qualche secondo per valutare la situazione.  
Robb era almeno cinquanta percento meno pericoloso, ora, a giudicare da come si guardava attorno confuso. Ralph, beh. Zoppicava un po', ma se l'avesse presa sarebbe comunque stato un problema. E poi tizio... Johnson? Jack? Quel che era. Che teneva le mani in tasca e- oh. Oh. Non era una tasca, quella. Lexy prese un respiro dal naso, rapido e allarmato. Joe, o quale che fosse il suo nome, aveva una _pistola_.  
_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_ , pensò allarmata. _Non posso tornare a casa, verranno a cercarmi lì e c'è nonna. Ok. Ok, Lexy. Calma e sangue freddo._ Un respiro profondo, poi lanciò un fischio. Quando i tre si voltarono a vedere la fonte del suono, lei si trasportò verso il terzo incomodo e la sua pistola. La afferrò, e lui cercò di strappargliela di mano. Si prese la gomitata nelle costole con un gemito di dolore, ma ebbe la soddisfazione di restituire il danno spezzandogli il braccio. Questo lo costrinse a lasciare la pistola, e Lexy si spostò di una decina di metri indietro.  
«Vaffanculo, Ralph!», urlò nella notte fredda, agitando la pistola tenendola per la canna. «Con una pistola mi vieni a cercare?! Fottiti, pezzo di merda!» Ralph ebbe il buon gusto di sembrare almeno _un po'_ colpevole. Non molto, ma insomma. Si conoscevano da una vita.

«Lexy, dai. Lo sai com'è, con Olivia.»  
«Puoi fotterti anche Olivia, per quel che mi frega!»  
«Già fatto, ma non c'entra.» Lexy fece un verso di scherno.  
«Certo, come no.» Lui avanzò verso di lei, e Lexy riprese a indietreggiare, cauta. Ralph poteva avere l'aria da bravo ragazzo, ma non lo era, e men che meno lo era il suo amico, che nonostante il braccio rotto sembrava ancora molto combattivo. O forse era solo incazzato.  
«Dai, Lexy. Lo sappiamo entrambi che non hai cuore di spaccarmi la faccia», le fece lui, quasi come se volesse convincerla. _Vuole convincermi a farmi ammazzare?! Brutto pezzo di merda secca.  
_«Vuoi vedere?» Lui abbozzò una risata.  
«Lo sanno tutti che hai il cuore tenero, cogliona. Sai che è per quello che Olivia ce l'ha con te, vero?»  
«Guarda il gran cazzo che me ne frega di cosa pensa Olivia.» Lo sguardo di Ralph si fece più serio.  
«E fai molto male», disse a mezza voce. Fu il cambio di tono a metterla in allarme. Con una brutta sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, accennò a voltarsi. E poi qualcosa la colpì al volto.

Il primo istinto, mentre l'impatto la destabilizzava, fu di teletrasportarsi indietro. Si spostò di qualche metro, attenta a non avvicinarsi troppo a Ralph, e si voltò a vedere chi o cosa l'avesse colpita, sputando a terra il sangue che sentiva in bocca. Kelly, la sorella minore di Ralph, la guardava a pugni stretti. _Ma che cazzo...?  
_Sapeva che Ralph, ogni tanto, si portava dietro la sorellina. Era una ragazzetta tutta gambe, sui sedici anni, che non gli somigliava per nulla, per sua fortuna.

«Ehi, Lexy», le disse, con tutto l'odio che un adolescente a rivolgere a qualcuno che lo irrita. «Piace andare in giro a sfoggiare i tuoi poteri, eh?» Lexy batté le palpebre. _Ma che sta dicendo questa?_ «Beh, sai che c'è? Non sei tanto speciale!» La ragazzina scattò in avanti, ad una velocità molto superiore a quella che avrebbe dovuto avere. Lexy si gettò di lato, andando dritta addosso a Braccio Rotto. Lui cercò di afferrarla con il braccio buono, e Lexy lo spintonò sgraziatamente. _Nonna si vergognerebbe di me_ , le disse una parte della sua mente, mentre si rialzava. Kelly scattò ancora in avanti, e Lexy cercò di schivare con più buona grazia. _Mantieni il campo di battaglia sotto controllo_ , pensò, richiamando alla mente le parole del nonno. Non che fosse così facile, con Ralph che rideva e la ragazzina che continuava a cercare di colpirla, facendo saltare pezzi di intonaco dai muri delle case, e con Robb e come cazzo si chiamava che la intralciavano. Si trasportò di nuovo in cima al lampione, ma ebbe giusto qualche istante di pace per controllare, perché Kelly si gettò di peso contro il lampione e quello cominciò a cadere. Lexy ne approfittò per trasportarsi dietro di lei e calciarla alla nuca, e poi cercare di farle perdere l'equilibrio.  
Sua nonna aveva sempre fatto sembrare semplice l'agganciare la caviglia di qualcuno per farlo cadere, come se fosse una cosa che si poteva fare distrattamente, durante una passeggiata, senza nemmeno perdere il ritmo della camminata. Sfortunatamente, lei non era sua nonna.  
Il colpo di Ralph non la prese così in pieno come lui avrebbe voluto, ma fu più che sufficiente a farle soffocare un grido di dolore. Si teletrasportò indietro nel vicolo, in un punto vuoto, per riprendere fiato.  
«Lexy, tanto vale che ti arrendi», le fece Ralph, mentre lui, Robb, tizio e Kelly si avvicinavano. «Non puoi farcela contro Kelly. E se scappi, so dove trovarti. A parte che», aggiunse, con un sorrisetto irritante, «basta andare a casa di tua nonna.» Lexy prese un respiro rapido, improvvisamente calma.  
«Ralph. Non parlare di mia nonna.» La voce le uscì di bocca fredda e piatta, e lui inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Perché, cosa pensi che succederà se esci da questo vicolo?», le rispose, quasi gentilmente. «Almeno, se ti fai ammazzare senza storie, forse Olivia le darà una mano coi pagamenti dell'appartame-» Non finì la frase, perché il piede di Lexy impattò con violenza sulla sua bocca. Ralph indietreggiò sputando sangue e qualche frammento di dente, incalzato la lei, che lo colpì di nuovo al torso. Saltò dietro di lui, prendendo il suo amico per il braccio rotto e lanciandoglielo addosso. I due caddero a terra, perdendo l'equilibrio. Kelly le sferrò un pugno; Lexy lo evitò con un movimento minimale, poi le afferrò il braccio e le slogò la spalla. La ragazzina lanciò un grido di dolore e Lexy ne approfittò per allontanarla con un calcio. Robb si prese un altro calcio in pieno petto, e barcollò, finendo seduto contro la parete. Era cosciente, ma chissenefrega. A quel punto, potevano anche morire tutti e quattro, per quanto le importava. Ralph e il suo amico stavano cercando di rialzarsi, e lei si trasportò col ginocchio sulla schiena di Braccio Rotto, premendo abbastanza forte sulla spina dorsale da farlo gridare di dolore.  
«Che dici, gli spezzo la schiena?», chiese a Ralph, come se facessero conversazione. «Poi se rimane paralizzato, te ne prendi cura tu, eh?» Lui scostò l'amico bruscamente, ma Lexy prese la testa del tizio e la sbatté forte contro quella di Ralph una, due, tre volte. Poi, si chinò in avanti. «Per la cronaca», sussurrò, «quando ti dico di non parlare di mia nonna, vuol dire che devi chiudere quella fogna di bocca.»  
Con un rapido teletrasporto, si portò di fianco ai due, e prima che riuscissero a rialzarsi calciò le tempie di entrambi. _Se non è un trauma cranico questo, non so cosa lo sia_ , pensò ansimando, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata e le mani che tremavano. Si voltò a controllare Kelly, che stava piangendo di dolore cercando di rimettere il braccio a posto. Sentì una fitta di senso di colpa, ma la cacciò bruscamente. _Ma che senso di colpa, la stronzetta stava cercando di uccidermi_ , ricordò a sé stessa.  
«Levati dalle palle, che non ci metto niente a farti fare la fine di questi due!», le gridò. La rabbia che passò sul volto di Kelly le strinse lo stomaco, ma poi l'adolescente si voltò e corse via, tenendosi stretto il braccio. Lexy poggiò la schiena al muro del vicolo e si massaggiò prima la mandibola, poi le costole doloranti.

«Wow», commentò una voce ammirata, dall'alto. Red Robin atterrò con un tonfo in mezzo al vicolo, chinandosi a dare un'occhiata a Ralph e al suo amico. «Decisamente K.O.», constatò, rialzandosi. «Complimenti, hai vinto un orsacchiotto.»  
«'Fanculo», gli rispose a mezza voce, l'ansia e la paura che ancora le stringevano lo stomaco e le facevano tremare le mani. «Potevi anche dare una mano.»  
«Ehi, sono appena arrivato!», si difese lui, alzando le mani di fronte a sé. Sotto il cappuccio, poteva intuire un sorriso divertito. «Giusto in tempo per vederti minacciare Tizio Grosso, lì, e stenderli tutti e due.» Si voltò verso l'imboccatura del vicolo. «E la ragazzina correre via. Quel braccio deve farle un male cane.» Ancora una volta, Lexy soffocò il senso di colpa.  
«Doveva imparare a sistemarsi una spalla lussata _prima_ di mettersi a fare la picchiatrice», rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Un valido argomento. Un po' cinico, magari-»  
«Oh, ma piantala!» Decisamente non era dell'umore per una schermaglia verbale, grazie tante. «Potevo spezzarle il collo e liberarmi del problema, se volevo!»  
«Beh, probabile», ammise lui. «Ma c'è pure un motivo per cui hai a che fare con me, no? A parte la mia incredibile simpatia, insomma.» Lexy sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e infilò le mani fredde sotto le ascelle.  
«Se hai finito di fare il buffone, ho i dati che mi hai chiesto su Olivia.»  
«Ottimo.» L'atteggiamento allegro di poco prima fu sostituito da uno molto più serio. «E hai messo tutto dove ti ho chiesto?» Lei annuì. «E il LED era verde?» Lexy sospirò.  
«No, guarda, ti ho detto che funzionava tutto, ma l'ho fatto così, per farti dispetto.» Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi uno sbuffo divertito.  
«Ok, scusa. Perfetto allora, grazie.»  
«E di che... mi paghi», brontolò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo. La cosa le piaceva più o meno come farsi prendere a pugni, ma l'appartamento dove vivevano lei e la nonna non era certo un gentile omaggio. Il che le fece tornare in mente Ralph e la sua minaccia, e deglutire a vuoto, con la sensazione di dover vomitare.  
«Tutto ok?» Il tono cambiò di nuovo, facendosi incuriosito e quasi sollecito. La cosa, per qualche motivo, la disturbò. La sollecitudine, la gentilezza, erano cose che non poteva... no, non _voleva_ permettersi. In qualche modo, nel profondo della sua mente, sapeva che se avesse permesso alla corazza di incrinarsi, non sarebbe più riuscita a richiuderla.  
Però l'aiuto le serviva. C'era poco da fare.  
«...No», ammise a fatica. «Sono... sono preoccupata per mia nonna.» Si tirò fuori le parole con fatica. _Cazzo, non voglio parlargli degli affari miei._ Lui non disse nulla, restando in attesa del resto. «Questa gente sa dove vivo, è- è gente che conosco. È gente che conosco da una vita...» Il senso di tradimento bruciò nello stomaco come piombo fuso. _Non è nulla di nuovo_ , rammentò a sé stessa, spietata. _Abituati.  
_«Ho capito», la interruppe lui, «tranquilla.» Le mise una mano sulla spalla, con tanta leggerezza da sorprenderla. E turbarla, di nuovo, perché la gentilezza faceva male. «Vediamo di risolvere la situazione subito, allora.» Il sollievo le fece girare la testa per qualche secondo. Quello, o le conseguenze del pugno di Kelly... una delle due.  
«Grazie», si tirò fuori a fatica, stringendo le mani a pugno fino a sentire le unghie piantarsi nel palmo.  
«Dovere», rispose lui, e i fari di una macchina di passaggio illuminarono, per un secondo, un mezzo sorriso.


	7. fuffachallenge 2021 - DADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Wizarding World RPG Mundane/College

«Dai, Osty, fidati! Ti piacerà.» Sidonie, meglio conosciuta come Sid, sedette sul letto a infilare le scarpe. «È divertente, e il gruppo è gente simpatica.» Ostara, seduta sull'altro letto, sospirò. Coi lunghi capelli biondi miele raccolti a coda di cavallo, il minidress verde cupo a collo alto e un grazioso ciondolo di cristallo, sembrava quasi una modella.  
O forse era lei ad avere una visione di Ostara leggermente sfasata, chi può dirlo.  
Cercò di dare un senso ai suoi capelli, poi rinunciò e li raccolse sulla nuca in una crocchia disordinata, che fermò con un pennello. _Tiè, tanto stasera non mi servi._  
«Pronta?» Ostara soffocò una risatina.  
«Sid. Sid, dove vai? Sei ancora in pigiama!», la richiamò, appena prima che lei aprisse la porta. Sid abbassò lo sguardo sulla manica della sua maglia... del pigiama, sì, decisamente.  
«Ops», mormorò, un po' sorpresa, lasciando la maniglia e sfilando il pigiama da sopra la testa. Il pennello s'impigliò nel collo e i capelli castani le ricaddero sulla schiena. _Ecco, ho raccolto i capelli per nulla!_ Sospirò: era ben poco danno. Infilò alla svelta un maglione vintage blu di due taglie troppo grande, che aveva abbandonato sul letto la sera prima. Ostara stava ridendo forte, ormai.  
Quelli che conoscevano Ostara superficialmente la consideravano molto _classy_ e perfino un po' snob; una che se la tirava e che andava alla grande in tutti i corsi. Sid, che aveva la fortuna di essere la sua compagna di stanza, sapeva che era solo apparenza: nel privato, Ostara era una piccola palla di iperattività, con un cervello pieno di sarcasmo e ambizione che lavorava a settemila chilometri al secondo ogni momento del giorno, e spesso anche della notte.  
La cosa le trovava d'accordo, perché lei viveva praticamente di caffeina e zucchero, credeva fermamente che dormire fosse roba per i vecchi e i perdenti e amava il sarcasmo come certe persone amano il cioccolato. Inoltre, si dava anche il caso che avesse un debole per le bionde. Non che questo avesse alcun legame col fatto che la trovava una persona interessante, era più che altro un bonus aggiunto.  
Raccolto da terra il pennello, fermò di nuovo i capelli, poi raccolse la sua borsa.  
«Vieni?», chiese ancora, e Ostara balzò in piedi, ancora ridendo.  
«Sì, sì, andiamo. Dov'è che vive questo Emyr?», le chiese, correndole dietro e chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di loro.

Si dava il caso che Emyr avesse la fortuna di avere un appartamento vicino al campus, invece che dormire in una camera nei dormitori. Per questo motivo, Emyr era l'ospite designato per la serata GdR del venerdì sera.  
Emyr era un ragazzo dal volto gentile, così alto che faceva fatica a vederlo in faccia quand'era in piedi. Aveva occhioni chiari e limpidi come laghetti di montagna, sorrideva sempre ed era timidissimo, per cui l'impatto con Ostara, che era molto esuberante, preoccupò un po' Sid. Ovviamente, però, Ostara lo incantò in venti secondi, con due sorrisi ben studiati, un complimento all'arredamento (che, beh, non le si poteva dare torto: l'appartamento di Emyr era arredato molto bene, per essere quello di un ragazzo che viveva da solo) e una risata al momento giusto. _BAM! È suo_ , pensò Sid, fra l'ammirato e il divertito. _Chissà come fa._  
«Ma gli altri?», chiese all'amico, mollando sul divano la borsa.  
«Siete le prime ad arrivare!» Emyr le sorrise e si scambiarono un abbraccio. «Mi dai una mano in cucina?»  
«Come no?» Sid lo seguì nella cucina, un ambiente chiaro e luminoso e straordinariamente pulito, per appartenere ad un universitario. Qualcosa stava finendo di scaldare nel forno, e dall'odore doveva essere formaggioso. «Hai fatto le mini-torte?», gli chiese, sbirciando sotto un canovaccio. Lui annuì.  
«M-hm.»  
«Per fare buona impressione su Osty?», ridacchiò lei, sottovoce.  
«...m-hm», ammise l'amico, lanciandole uno sguardo preoccupato. «Sembra una persona molto... molto seria e-»  
«Oh, è serissima quando si parla di studio», rispose Sid, raccogliendo i piatti da portare a tavola, «ma fuori dalla classe? Osty è a posto. Fidati di me.»  
«Ok, ok», rispose lui a mezza voce. «Dai, porta fuori tutto e poi arrivo anch'io.»  
«Quindi Emyr cucina per voi?», chiese Ostara, mentre Sid apparecchiava sommariamente il tavolo da gioco. «Ecco perché dicevi che non c'è problema per il cibo!»  
«Emyr cucina», confermò Sid, «e dà anche i migliori abbracci del mondo.» L'amica le lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio, con un mezzo sorrisetto impertinente che le curvava le labbra.  
«Ah, sì?» E sembrava stesse per aggiungere altro, probabilmente per punzecchiarla, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Sid riconobbe lo stile prima ancora di aprire.  
Lance entrò sorridendo, tutto denti perfetti, capelli biondi freschi di taglio e dolcevita nero da almeno centocinquanta sterline sotto un cappotto color cammello che costava, probabilmente, il triplo. Doveva essere bello, essere ricchi. Per fortuna parlò quasi subito, rovinando col forte accento scozzese ogni parvenza di perfezione che si portava appresso.  
«Oi, Sid!» Le diede un rapido mezzo abbraccio, poi rivolse a Ostara un sorriso che era praticamente una fucilata, studiandola da capo a piedi con uno sguardo. Lei restituì il sorriso con la stessa energia. «E questa _hen_?»  
«Questa è Ostara, la mia compagna di stanza», rispose, asciutta. Poi si voltò verso l'amica, con un sorrisino astuto. «Osty, questo è Lancelot.»  
« _Sid!!!_ » La sofferenza nel tono la fece sorridere.  
«Chiamalo Lance, altrimenti poi piange fino ad addormentarsi», concluse, con un sorriso angelico.  
«Oh, sei il peggio», brontolò Lance, porgendo la mano ad Ostara. «Ti prego, chiamami Lance. Nemmeno mia madre mi chiama più con quel nome orribile, e me l'ha dato lei...» Ostara rise, e mentre lei e Lance cominciavano a scambiare qualche parola, suonarono di nuovo alla porta.  
«Attenzione», avvisò i due, mentre apriva la porta, spostandosi di lato. Jason entrò di slancio, senza fermarsi, la fronte corrucciata.  
«Scusate il ritardo», brontolò, nonostante fosse molto meno in ritardo del solito. «Vi prego, ditemi che c'è del cibo.»  
«Emyr sta in cucina», gli rispose Sid, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. Con la vecchia giacca di pelle, gli anfibi e la tshirt nera, Jason era il più monocromatico del gruppo, ma i capelli biondi un po' troppo lunghi, raccolti sulla nuca in una coda bassa, ammorbidivano un po' l'aria da ragazzaccio che si portava dietro. Si dava il caso che, nonostante l'apparenza, Jason fosse praticamente un paladino dei più deboli, però non gli piaceva farlo sapere. Si sporse a stringere la mano di Ostara, facendo una rapida presentazione, e poi si allontanò per aiutare Emyr a portare fuori la cena.  
«Quindi, Lance Knight», stava dicendo Ostara dietro di lei, «immagino che giochi il Paladino, con quel nome?», scherzò. Lui, serissimo, scosse il capo.  
«No, il Paladino è Jason... Io gioco il Ladro! Swashbuckler», aggiunse quindi con fierezza. Ostara sbuffò una mezza risata dal naso. Riuscì comunque a sembrare perfetta nel farlo.  
«Emyr e Sid?»  
«Emyr è il nostro Chierico e DM», le spiegò Lance, tirando fuori un sacchetto di dadi di velluto ricamato dalla borsa che aveva abbandonato sul divano. «E Sid gioca il Bardo.»  
«Ah! Che sono gli artisti, giusto?», chiese conferma l'amica. Sid annuì.  
«Yup! Ehi Lance, vuoi indovinare cosa gioca Osty?» Lui socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, fissandola pensoso per qualche momento.  
«Mago?», azzardò quindi, incerto. Ostara sbuffò sprezzante. «Posso riprovare?»  
«Prego.» Sid ridacchiò a bocca chiusa. Non avrebbe indovinato mai.  
«Warlock?» L'espressione speranzosa di Lance venne infranta da un altro sbuffò sprezzante. «Oh, shite», brontolò lui. «Ok, mi arrendo. Cosa giochi?»  
«Il Barbaro», dichiarò Ostara, con fierezza. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Cos-?» Purtroppo per lui non ebbe mai risposta, perché il quel momento, Emyr e Jason uscirono dalla cucina con le mini-torte salate e un enorme vassoio di nachos.  
Quando tutti ebbero un piattino di cibo, un bicchiere di carta e la propria scheda davanti, cominciarono a tirare fuori i dadi. Sid prese dalla borsa la propria sacca di dadi; un grosso sacchetto di stoffa che aveva cucito lei stessa; era pieno di dadi fin quasi a scoppiare, e lei tirò fuori un set di dadi multicolori, mettendoli sul tavolo. Ostara le diede leggermente di gomito.  
«Psst. Sid.»  
«Mh?»  
«Ho un problema», sussurrò Ostara. Si girò a guardarla, interrogativa, e Ostara sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso di scuse. «Non ho i dadi», le bisbigliò.  
«...ops. Sapevo che stavamo scordando qualcosa.» _Storia della mia vita_ , pensò, molto meno preoccupata di quanto non sembrasse. Sid si mordicchiò il labbro, pensosa, poi passò all'amica il suo sacco di dadi. «Toh, prendi un mio set di dadi per oggi, e poi vedremo di prendertene uno per la prossima volta.»  
«Se mi trovo bene», concluse Ostara a bassa voce, prendendo un dado a venti facce di un intenso verde smeraldo e guardandolo controluce, per poi acchiapparsi tutto il set.  
«Ok, ragazzi», cominciò Emyr ad alta voce, «se siete pronti, facciamo un riassuntino per rinfrescarvi la memoria, e poi cerchiamo di essere tranquilli, così Ostara può ambientarsi!» Le rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante, a cui lei rispose con uno smagliante. Ostara adorava le sfide.  
«L'ultima volta stavamo cercando di recuperare il tesoro del drago», fece Lance, che adorava fare i riassunti settimanali, «così poi lo possiamo usare per corrompere-» Jason si schiarì la voce, sonoramente. «...convincere», si corresse Lance, senza fare una piega, «il necromante a lasciarci portar via la figlia del duca.»  
«E poi lo ammazzeremo come un cane», aggiunse Sid, che non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a quella parte. Emyr le lanciò uno sguardo sofferto, ma non disse nulla. «Che c'è? Te l'ho detto che Inadhora odia quel PNG», fece lei, un po' sulla difensiva. «E coincidentalmente lo odio anch'io, ma che c'entra.»  
«Inadhora?», bisbigliò Ostara.  
«Il mio personaggio! Che è una tiefling che usa come flauto un corno che le hanno spezzato e-»  
«Non spoilerarle il tuo background!», rise Jason, dandole una schicchera sulla spalla. Emyr bussò gentilmente sul tavolo.  
«Ok, Ostara, mi fai controllare un attimo la scheda?», chiese quindi, porgendo una mano. La studiò in silenzio per qualche momento, annuendo pensoso, poi la restituì. «Allora... l'ultima volta stavate entrando nella grotta. Ricordate?» Un coretto di assensi, mentre Sid mostrava uno schizzo sul suo quaderno di gioco. «Nella grotta umida e scura, avanzate in silenzio assoluto per qualche minuto. Alla fine sentite un eco di piedi, più avanti, e un suono improvviso. Ostara, mi tiri un d20 e ci aggiungi il tuo punteggio di Attacco, per favore?» Il dado rotolò sul tavolo, e si fermò sul venti. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Oddio!!!», urlò Lance, scattando in piedi.  
«Non ci credo. Non ci credo», ripeté Jason, fissando incredulo il dado.  
«WO-HOOO!», gridò Sid, scattando in piedi con le braccia alzate al cielo. «Grande, Osty!» Ostara assunse un'aria di falsa modestia.  
«Cos'è che ci dovevo sommare?» Emyr scosse il capo, incredulo.  
«La-lascia stare. Non posso credere che hai crittato il tuo primo tiro di dado!» Un respiro profondo. «Ok. Ok. Allora.» Attese qualche secondo che tutti si calmassero. «Allora. Fate tutti un tiro di Percezione?» Un coro di rotolare di dadi. «Chi ha fatto più di quindici?»  
«Io!», esclamò Sid.  
«Ok. Senti un rumore, ti volti in quella direzione e vedi una donna vestita con gli abiti tribali di zona, che salta fuori da dietro una roccia e... chi attacchi, Ostara?»  
«C'è uno di loro che sia chiaramente più pericoloso? In modo evidente, insomma.» Emyr fece spallucce.  
«Beh, sono in quattro... un elfo in vesti sacerdotali, un uomo in armatura completa, una tiefling con un corno spezzato e vesti colorate e un mezzelfo con una mantello corto e uno spadino sottile alla vita. Fai tu.»  
«Mi butto di peso addosso al tizio in armatura!» Jason sospirò.  
«Chissà perché si buttano sempre tutti addosso a me», fece con finta rassegnazione, tirando fuori la matita.


	8. fuffachallenge 2021 - NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Wizarding World RPG Mundane/College

Sdraiata sul letto a pancia in giù, col foglio davanti e la matita in mano, Sid stava cercando disperatamente di mettere su carta le sue immagini mentali. Non era facile, perché le sue immagini mentali tendevano ad essere parecchio confusionarie e multicolori. Si trovava meglio a depositare direttamente colori sul foglio bianco, ma non è che si potesse fare tutto così, no? O almeno, così sosteneva la tizia il cui corso seguiva su internet.  
«Sid?» Il tono vagamente allarmato di Ostara la distrasse all'improvviso, facendola rotolare sul fianco.  
«Cosa?» Ostara stava contemplando ansiosa i cassetti della sua scrivania, tutti aperti.  
«Ho un problema.» Sid mollò matita e blocco e rotolò giù dal letto, quindi si alzò in piedi.   
«Sentiamo.» La ragazza si passò le mani fra i capelli biondi, spostandoli dal volto, e si girò a guardarla.  
«Mancano le mie note di criminologia.»  
«Oh, cazzomerda», mormorò Sid. C'erano poche cose, per lei, più serie di appunti mancanti. «Ma tipo che pensi te li abbiano presi, o sono solo...» Fece un gesto con le mani, a indicare qualcosa che si volatilizzava.  
«Non lo so. Non lo so, ma sono gli appunti degli ultimi tre mesi.» Sid sentì un brivido di gelo su per la schiena. L'idea di perdere anche solo una settimana di appunti la agghiacciava, figurarsi tre mesi!  
«Ok, manteniamo la calma», fece, guardandosi freneticamente attorno nella stanza. _Cazzo, la nostra stanza è un casino_ , realizzò sconcertata. _Quand'è diventata così?!_ «Il posto più probabile è la stanza, quindi dobbiamo solo cercare dappertutto.»  
«...cosa», mormorò Ostara, smarrita. Sid non si lasciò turbare dalla confusione dell'amica.  
«Divideremo la stanza in quadranti», continuò, «e svuoteremo e sposteremo ogni singolo oggetto della stanza per vedere se ci sono le tue note.»  
«Sid, forse è un po' tro-»  
«Se questo non dovesse bastare, passeremo agli armadi», proseguì, ormai lanciata, «e se anche quello non dovesse funzionare, andremo a vedere in classe da te, e in tutti i posti dove sei stata.»  
«Sid.»  
«Quand'è l'ultima volta che hai visto il quaderno?»  
«Ieri sera», sospirò Ostara, stringendosi la radice del naso fra le dita, «però tu devi calmarti.»  
«Ok», acconsentì Sid, che non si sentiva poi così entusiasta all'idea di smontare la stanza, nonostante avesse lanciato lei il piano, «però cominciamo da sotto il tuo letto, perché è il più vicino.»  
«Legittimo», sospirò Ostara, mettendosi carponi e infilandosi sotto il letto. Sid ci girò attorno e si infilò dal lato opposto, col cellulare in mano da usare come torcia. «Oh, la mia maglietta verde chiaro!», esclamò Ostara, tirandola fuori e lanciandola sul pavimento. «E... polvere.» Soffiò via un bioccolo di polvere, che fece starnutire Sid. «Ops!», rise, e lei rimase qualche secondo a fissarla, incantata dal modo in cui rideva. _Oh no, la sto fissando. Guarda altro!_ Si girò di scatto, trovandosi davanti un piccolo mazzetto di banconote, infilato nella rete del letto.  
«Uhm... mi sa che ho trovato i tuoi fondi d'emergenza», fece con aria di scuse, tirandosi fuori da sotto il letto. _Davvero troppo vicino per potermi concentrare_ , sospirò.  
«...tu fai finta di non aver visto niente.» Sid si guardò attorno, poi, colta da un'illuminazione, cominciò a svuotare i cassetti della sua scrivania. Dopo cinque minuti, col letto coperto di roba, dovette arrendersi all'evidenza: gli appunti di Ostara non erano nemmeno lì. Controllò nell'armadio, sulla scrivania, su ogni singola superficie, fino a che non rimase che un unico posto dove controllare.

Sid guardò il proprio letto con un misto di fascino e terrore.  
«...ma magari possiamo non guardare», fece Ostara, debolmente. «In fondo, dai. Come vuoi che ci sia finito.» Silenzio. «Hai controllato le borse?», chiese speranzosa. Sid annuì. «Oh.»  
«Devo guardare sotto il mio letto», concluse Sid, il tono grave. «Se non torno entro cinque minuti, dammi per dispersa e cerca una nuova compagna di stanza.»  
«Ma io non voglio una nuova compagna di stanza», protestò Ostara, mentre lei si inginocchiava e, cellulare alla mano, s'infilava sotto il letto.  
Il letto in questione non solo era suo, e quindi intrinsecamente più pericoloso (e disordinato); si dava anche il caso che il muro, a livello del pavimento, avesse una piccola nicchia, probabilmente un errore di progettazione. Sid lo chiamava, ironizzando, “il Luogo Dove I Fazzoletti Vanno a Morire”, ma a onor del vero sembrava davvero che la roba ci sparisse. Così, mentre si avventurava coraggiosamente sotto il letto, illuminando un caotico insieme di scatole, vestiti, cartacce e perfino un peluche che pensava di aver perso, non poteva dire di sentirsi molto ottimista.  
«Sid? Vedi nulla?»  
«Ho ritrovato il tuo dado coi glitter», fece Sid, facendo rotolare il dado a venti facce fuori da sotto il letto, «ma per ora, niente appunti.»  
«Oh, il mio dado!», esclamò Ostara, deliziata, per poi continuare, cambiando tono di botto: «Aspettami eh, arrivo anch'io.»  
«Cos-? No!» _Ma scherzi? Ci sono tipo dieci centimetri di spazio libero quassotto!_ Ma che lei lo volesse o meno, qualche secondo dopo, Ostara si infilò a sua volta sotto il letto, fianco spiaccicato contro il suo, col cellulare in mano. Si voltò a guardarla, le sorrise e riprese a cercare. «Osty, ma non serviva», le fece con poca convinzione.  
«Cazzate», borbottò la ragazza, scostando con la mano libera una lunga sciarpa di lana a strisce blu e grigie. «Sono quaderni, quelli?», continuò, girando il fascio di luce del LED del cellulare da un lato.  
«Mh?», fece Sid, girandosi a guardare. Non si aspettava né di rivedere i suoi due primi quaderni di disegno, che adesso invece splendevano in tutto il loro glitteroso splendore sotto la luce dei cellulari, né – e soprattutto questo – che Ostara si sporgesse malamente a poggiarle un bacio sulle labbra.  
Fu una cosa rapida e improvvisa, che la lasciò a occhi sgranati, a fissare l'amica. _Cosa. Cos'è appena successo. C o s a. Cos- sono confusa. Mi sento molto confusa, adesso._ Aprì la bocca per parlare, poi la richiuse di fronte allo sguardo divertito di Ostara.  
«Cosa», disse infine, dando voce al suo dialogo interiore. La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, urtando la rete con la testa e impigliandovisi coi capelli.  
«Ow! Ahia!», rise, «Sid, dammi una mano!» Manovrando malamente per liberare i capelli biondi di Ostara, colpì col gomito un pupazzo di plastica preso in qualche fast food, e quello a sua volta spostò un maglione, e lì... eccolo! Il quaderno delle note di Ostara!  
«Eccolo lì!», esclamò, allungando un braccio sopra l'altra ragazza per prenderlo. Alla fine, col quaderno fieramente in mano e in posizione così scomoda da essere quasi incastrata, riuscì a scivolare fuori da sotto il letto. Il tutto era stato solo leggermente imbarazzante.

 _È stato estremamente imbarazzante_ , si corresse mentalmente. _Attorno ad un otto sulla scala dell'imbarazzo che ho compilato l'anno scorso, direi. Un otto e mezzo, su quella precedente._ Consegnò il quaderno a Ostara, che lo strinse con evidente sollievo e lo poggiò sulla scrivania. E poi la guardò. E la guardò un altro po', e Sid cominciò a pensare di avere un ragno in testa, così cominciò a controllarsi. Ostara stava battendo a terra col piede.  
«Allora?!» Sid la guardò ad occhi sgranati, confusa, e la ragazza alzò lo sguardo al cielo. «Ma dai! Sette mesi che mi muori dietro, ti bacio e tu niente? Sguardo da pesce lesso? Devo fare sempre tutto io??»  
«Eh? Eh?», ripeté Sid, per cui le cose stavano muovendosi davvero molto velocemente. Il che non sarebbe normalmente stato un problema. Ma lo era adesso. Per, boh. Motivi? «Cioè, cosa?»  
«Oh, uff», sbuffò Ostara, avvicinandosi a lei. «Devo davvero fare sempre tutto io!» Stavolta la baciò un po' più seriamente, e Sid decise che forse, visto quanto si stava rivelando utile, poteva anche spegnere il cervello e godersela.


	9. fuffachallenge 2021 - VOLPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Rick Riordan's Demigods/Classical Greece (with original characters)

Chrysanthe non si considerava una donna saggia. Se fosse stata una donna saggia, probabilmente avrebbe imparato quando tenere la bocca chiusa: e invece, dopo tutti quegli anni di vita, continuava ad aprirla a sproposito. Cosa le fosse passato per la testa di sfidare Siderios, di parlare a quel modo, proprio non lo sapeva. Quello strano semidio solitario le faceva uscire cose di bocca che non avrebbe voluto dire, di continuo.  
Era la mattina seguente, molto presto, e stava andando verso il mercato per prendere la colazione che avrebbe portato su, lungo la montagna. Era un percorso facile per un semidio, e Chrysanthe non faceva eccezione. Lo faceva già da diversi giorni, su richiesta di Helyoron. O, per meglio dire, su proposta di Helyoron. E tutti l'avevano trovata un'idea brillante. E Helyoron aveva fatto quel sorrisetto divertito di quando sapeva _qualcosa_ e non voleva dirlo.  
Era difficile anche per lei misurare l'entità del fastidio che provava. I primi due giorni era stata sinceramente irritata. Per quale motivo dovesse essere sempre lei a portare la colazione, proprio le sfuggiva, visto che stava lavorando per tutti loro... e poi, non poteva scendere a prendersela da solo? Poi era subentrata l'abitudine, e tutto sommato, il fabbro era una compagnia gradevole. Aveva la parlantina sciolta, col modo di fare di chi ama chiacchierare ma non ha avuto modo di farlo a lungo, ed era anche uno dei pochi uomini che le avessero mai rivolto delle scuse sincere, il che non era cosa che apprezzasse poco. Sembrava anche non fare particolare fatica a decifrare i suoi cambi d'umore; e questo l'aveva sorpresa molto più di tutto il resto. Non era esattamente un segreto, che il suo volto fosse poco espressivo e la sua voce monocorde. Non lo faceva con intenzione, era qualcosa di intrinseco alla sua natura, per qualche motivo che le sfuggiva; anche se Eghydios le aveva detto che tendeva ad essere più espressiva, quando si concedeva un po' di vino. _Siderios è proprio benedetto dagli Dei_ , pensò, con una punta d'invidia. _È robusto e di bell'aspetto, ed è intelligente e di buona parlantina, e sembra una persona dal cuore buono. Fortunato lui!_ Sospirò sommessamente. Lei, per esempio, non si sentiva nessuna di quelle cose.   
Avrebbe voluto essere un po' più simile alla sua amica Leiria, che era figlia di Afrodite: lei era formosa e bella e agile, con una lunga chioma color dell'oro che attraeva l'occhio di chiunque la intravvedesse, e che sapeva incantare il prossimo con cinque parole ed un sorriso.  
Lei non riusciva nemmeno a produrre il sorriso, figurarsi le cinque parole.  
Lungo la strada intravvide Ampelos sgattaiolare fuori dalla finestra di una casa. Gli lanciò uno sguardo corrucciato, ma lui non vi fece caso e si avviò di buon passo verso la casa dove alloggiavano. Non è che disapprovasse gli... interessi di Ampelos, per così dire; dopotutto non era affar suo come o con chi il giovane passasse la notte. Solo, sarebbe stato un gradevole cambiamento non lasciarsi alle spalle una pletora di mariti infuriati, per una volta. D'altro canto, come aveva detto Eghydios quando gliene aveva parlato, “lo sai com'è fatto”. Non gli aveva nemmeno risposto.  
Quando raggiunse il banco da cui aveva comprato, già nei giorni precedenti, la colazione, trovò che l'uomo le aveva già approntato il cestino. Era un uomo di mezz'età, ed era abbastanza evidente quanto fosse scandalizzato dal suo abbigliamento; d'altro canto, lei non aveva né la voglia né la possibilità di comprare un chitone più lungo, né tantomeno di produrlo. I sussurri scandalizzati non la turbavano. Che guardassero: erano solo gambe, che le servivano per correre e saltare, non poi dissimili dalle loro. Forse giusto un po' più pallide.  
«Buongiorno, donna.» L'uomo le porse il cesto con due mani, tenendo lo sguardo fisso in un punto casuale della sua fronte. Era quasi divertente, il modo in cui evitava di fissarla. Chrysanthe fece un cenno di saluto col capo, prese il cestino con una mano, senza fatica, e posò sul banco il suo pagamento.  
«Siamo a posto?», chiese, più per abitudine che per reale necessità. Dubitava che il prezzo fosse aumentato dal giorno prima. L'uomo, difatti, annuì, e Chrysanthe si diresse alla montagna col suo cesto in mano.  
Si accorse di essere stata seguita dopo una decina di passi, ma finse di nulla. Sperava che, chiunque fosse, avrebbe capito che non era il caso di importunarla. Quando, arrivata a metà strada, si rese conto che ancora era seguita, si fermò e poggiò a terra il cesto con un sospiro, voltandosi subito dopo.  
Tre uomini stavano risalendo il sentiero. Sembravano uomini di fatica, robusti e alti, e quando la videro ferma si avvicinarono più di fretta. Quando furono a cinque cubiti da lei, parlò ad alta voce.  
«Sarà meglio che vi fermiate lì.» Uno degli uomini, che aveva i capelli più ricci degli altri due, la guardò accigliato.  
«Non ti hanno insegnato le maniere, donna?», la rimproverò.  
«Non sono brava ad imparare.» Gli rivolse il proprio sguardo più infastidito, ed ebbe il piacere di vederlo impallidire leggermente. «Perché mi state seguendo?» Ci fu un breve silenzio, poi i tre parlarono fra loro a bassa voce, senza sapere che poteva udirli.  
«Ha detto che vuole una schiava rossa», mormorò uno dei tre. «Come una volpe, ha detto.»  
«Però è armata», sussurrò un altro. Le lanciarono degli sguardi dubbiosi, valutandola come se fosse un cavallo. _Potrei correre su per la montagna e lasciarli qui a elucubrare. Sarebbe anche divertente._  
«Senti, volpacchiotta», fece alla fine quello che sembrava essere una specie di capo, con un tono che, suppose Chrysanthe, avrebbe dovuto suonare amichevole, ma le sembrò solo lascivo. «Perché non vieni a scambiare qualche parola-»  
«Ho da fare.» Si voltò a raccogliere il cesto, tenendo le orecchie ben tese. Lo sentì percorrere la distanza che li separava, e quando si tirò in piedi si gettò alle spalle un paio di semi. Quando l'uomo li raggiunse, da questi si generarono rapidi rami e viticci, che lo avvolsero finché non fu bloccato. Chrysanthe si voltò a guardarlo. «E la prossima volta che avrai una simile idea su una donna», sibilò minacciosa, «la lascerai stare, o ti assicuro che io sarò lì. E lo saprò.» Non era vero, ovviamente; non era una dea, da sapere sempre cosa facesse qualcuno. Ma lui non poteva saperlo, e questo era sufficiente. L'uomo sbiancò e farfugliò qualcosa, ma si capì ben poco di cosa dicesse, perché anche la sua bocca era bloccata dai tralci. I suoi amici erano fuggiti, e lui era solo. _Potrei ucciderlo qui e nessuno direbbe nulla_ , pensò con un impeto di rabbia. Ma subito dopo, cacciò il pensiero. _Che vergogna sarebbe, per me. Per qualunque semidio._ Così, col cestino in mano, si voltò e percorse il resto della salita, fino a raggiungere la grotta dove Siderios viveva.  
L'uomo era fermo sull'imboccatura della grotta, e sembrava la stesse aspettando. L'idea, per qualche motivo, le diede gioia; e Chrysanthe accelerò il passo, fino a raggiungere il figlio di Efesto.  
«Buongiorno, Chrysanthe», la salutò lui, un sorriso che illuminava gli occhi castani di pagliuzze verdi e dorate, come la luce che passa fra le foglie dei boschi al mezzogiorno. «Sei un po' in ritardo.»  
«Chiedo venia, Siderios», rispose, porgendogli il cesto, «sono stata trattenuta.» Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e andò a sedere sui ciottoli, vicino al ruscello che scorreva a qualche piede dalla grotta. Lei gli sedette accanto, la seduta ammorbidita dal muschio che coprì all'improvviso le pietre.  
«Qualcosa di grave?» Fece per negare, ma si trovò a rifletterci. Non era mai stata davvero in pericolo, ed era sicura che non lo sarebbe stata nemmeno quando, fra un po', sarebbe discesa lungo il sentiero. Ciononostante, si sentiva turbata. _Penserà male di me, se lo ammetto?_ , si chiese, preoccupata.  
«Non... non è stato pericoloso», rispose quindi, cauta, cercando di saggiare il terreno.  
«Ma è stato sgradevole?», chiese ancora lui, rabbuiandosi.  
«Per... certi versi», ammise, incerta. «Ti è mai successo che qualcosa ti accadesse, e tu non sapessi del tutto cosa pensarne?», chiese quindi, prendendo dalla scarsella una mandorla e giocherellandoci. Poteva sentire la potenzialità del seme, tutta la sua voglia di vivere.  
«Talvolta», ammise lui, prendendosi qualche momento per mangiare un fico secco. _Ma nessuno ti ha mai pensato meno che umano_ , pensò Chrysanthe, con tanta forza che quasi ebbe timore che si sentisse. Invece, per distrarsi, afferrò la treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla, guardandola sovrappensiero. _Volpacchiotta._  
«Pensi che siano del colore di una volpe?», disse invece, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. Siderios batté le palpebre, chiaramente sorpreso dalla svolta del discorso.  
«No, direi che sono del colore del rame quando viene scaldato.» La risposta la spiazzò abbastanza da farle abbassare lo sguardo. «Che domanda peculiare...»  
«C'erano degli uomini sul sentiero, penso cercassero una schiava da vendere», rispose con una scrollata di spalle, come se fosse una cosa di poco conto. _Ma non è di poco conto._ A Siderios scappò una mezza risata.  
«Poveri stupidi, a incrociare te sulla loro strada!» Lei accennò un sorriso. «Ma... lasciami finire di mangiare, e poi ho qualcosa da mostrarti», proseguì, all'improvviso pieno di entusiasmo. Divorò il contenuto del cestino in pochi attimi, e poi scattò in piedi, una focaccetta d'orzo ancora in mano, porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Chrysanthe la prese e si tirò in piedi, scoprendo con propria sorpresa di essergli più vicina di quanto non avesse notato. _Odora di metallo_ , registrò una parte della sua mente, _e di sapone_. E, ovviamente, c'era il calore, che poteva sentire anche senza toccarlo. Non che lei avesse esperienza in materia, ma Leiria, che esperienza ne aveva molta di più, le aveva raccontato che i figli di Efesto tendevano ad essere più caldi degli altri, al tatto.  
Fu solo un momento, così rapido che un battito di palpebre sarebbe parso più lungo; poi Siderios mosse un passo indietro, lei fece lo stesso, e vi fu una breve pausa di incerto silenzio, in cui il ruscello stesso parve abbassare la sua voce cristallina.  
«Cosa dovevi mostrarmi?» La sua voce le sembrò disperatamente alta, come se avesse gridato, ma lui non parve notarlo, e si limitò ad aprire la bocca, richiuderla, e poi riaprirla e parlare.  
«Sì. Giusto. Di qua», e così dicendo si voltò e si diresse verso la grotta. L'aria del mattino le parve all'improvviso più fredda per contrasto. _Stupida, stupida Chrysanthe!_ , si sgridò, nonostante lei per prima fosse incerta sulla situazione. _L'avrai messo a disagio, di sicuro._  
La forgia era calda, anche se non quanto il giorno prima, quando aveva capito come unire il seme germogliato al suo pettorale. Siderios si chinò a prendere qualcosa, e poi le porse le impugnature di due xiphos di Bronzo Celeste, tenendo le lame poggiate sui polsi.  
Le lame, che erano corte come usavano gli spartani, ricordavano la forma di foglie, ed erano così lucide da potercisi quasi specchiare. L'elsa di entrambe era modellata come una rosa, i petali così ben distinti l'uno dall'altro da far sembrare che al tatto dovesse essere tanto soffice quanto una vera; d'istinto, Chrysanthe portò una mano a sfiorare la rosa che le teneva i capelli lontano dal volto. Siderios aveva avvolto l'impugnatura di cuoio, ed il pomo aveva la forma di una mandorla. Li prese con reverenza, soppesandoli, mentre lui si sporgeva a prendere due foderi.  
«Sono... sono straordinari, Siderios», mormorò, con una stretta alla gola. Era la prima volta che qualcuno creava un oggetto per lei; di sicuro era la più bella e curata che avesse mai ricevuto, e si trovò a deglutire a vuoto, con la gola stretta. «Non... non avevo mai visto qualcosa di così bello. Sarò onorata di usare queste armi.» Sostituì i foderi a quelli dei suoi coltelli, che gli porse. La soddisfazione sul volto del semidio aveva qualcosa di trascendentale... e poi si spense, da un momento all'altro, lasciandola confusa. _Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?_  
«Domani dovrei riuscire a finire l'equipaggiamento di Ampelos.» Siderios si voltò e poggiò la mano sulla forgia, dandole le spalle. «E poi potrete ripartire.» Oh. Non si sentiva di biasimare il suo cambio di umore. Sapeva per esperienza quanto potesse pesare la solitudine, e Siderios sembrava qualcuno che, ancor più di lei, apprezzava la presenza di altri. Per qualche momento rimase in silenzio, riflettendo. _Beh, se non volevano che prendessi decisioni, dovevano venirci loro, a portargli la colazione_ , si disse alla fine.  
«Potresti partire con noi», rispose quindi, fingendo una disinvoltura che non provava affatto. «Non c'è nulla di particolare che ti trattenga qui, dopotutto.» Lui si voltò, con una luce di speranza negli occhi; si fece, però, subito di nuovo serio, e scosse il capo con riluttanza.  
«Non vorrei interferire con le vostre profezie, o-» Chrysanthe non riuscì a impedirsi una mezza risata. Lui le lanciò uno sguardo corrucciato.  
«Non c'è nessuna profezia, Siderios», gli rispose. «Non... non ufficiale, ecco.»  
«...in che senso, scusa?» Si voltò di nuovo a guardarla, e non per la prima volta dall'inizio di quel viaggio, Chrysanthe sentì un misto di divertimento ed imbarazzo. Si umettò le labbra asciutte, a disagio.  
«Prima che partissimo...» Esitò. «Ti prego, tutto ciò che sto per dirti deve restare un segreto fra noi. Non può saperlo nessuno, specialmente non-» S'interruppe all'improvviso. _Soprattutto non Eghydios_ , aveva detto Chirone, _o la sua sete di gloria lo spingerà a fare sciocchezze_. Eghydios era il suo più caro amico, ed il più di vecchia data, ma la sua ansia di impressionare sua madre era... solo leggermente eccessiva, ecco. «Nessuno, in assoluto», concluse gravemente.  
«Hai la mia parola, ovviamente. È qualcosa di così grave?»  
«Non esattamente.» Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, mentre riordinava i pensieri. «Quando siamo partiti...», cominciò quindi, fissando lo sguardo sulla gola di Siderios, che le sembrava un punto sufficientemente neutrale, «Chirone mi ha voluto parlare in privato, e mi ha detto che c'è una profezia», spiegò quindi, «ma che gli era stato detto che non doveva comunicarcela, per nessun motivo.»  
«Non ho mai sentito niente di simile», borbottò Siderios.  
«Nemmeno io», ammise lei. «Ma so per certo che Chirone non mi ha mentito. Mi ha detto di non parlarne con nessuno degli altri», proseguì quindi, «perché parlarne avrebbe alterato il corso degli eventi.»  
«Non è proprio quello, il punto?», chiese Siderios, con una punta d'ironia nel tono. Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Col Fato e coi profeti c'è poco da discutere, lo sai.»  
«Vero», sospirò lui. «A te l'ha riferita?» Chrysanthe scosse il capo. «Capisco», mormorò lui, pensoso, e per qualche momento stettero in silenzio. «Potrei comunque interferire», riprese poi Siderios, con riluttanza.  
«Oppure no.» Lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ma non possiamo saperlo...»  
«Che è il punto. Non possiamo saperlo, o altererà le nostre decisioni.» Poteva vedere l'incertezza sul volto di Siderios, e rimpianse per un momento di avergli confidato della profezia misteriosa. _Cedi, testone!_ , pensò frustrata. «Non credo che Chirone ci abbia mandati qui solo per farci vedere che fabbro eccezionale tu fossi», insistette quindi, portando alla luce un dubbio che si portava dietro fin dal principio del viaggio. «Vi sono altri fabbri, altri figli di Efesto, anche al Campo; vi sono altri, ma noi siamo stati mandati proprio qui, e sono certa non sia un caso.»  
«Lo pensi davvero?»  
«Ne sono certa.» Più ci pensava, più le sembrava l'unica opzione possibile. Perché, altrimenti, mandarli proprio lì, da quella persona? Lui non rispose subito, e Chrysanthe esitò. «Magari vuoi pensarci», cominciò a dire, ma lui le parlò sopra.  
«Va bene.» Lei batté le palpebre. _Uh? ...che strano uomo_. Siderios accennò un sorriso. «Ma prima, devo finire l'equipaggiamento di Ampelos.»  
«Ovviamente.» Chrysanthe fece per voltarsi. «Allora a do-»  
«No, no, aspetta!» Lui allungò una mano, come per fermarla; la ritirò subito dopo. «Volevo ringraziarti. Ricordo ancora un po' di buone maniere», scherzò. Dopo giorni di uomini che si comportavano come se la sua gentilezza fosse dovuta e ovvia, il ringraziamento le strappò un sorriso. Non che Eghydios o Helyoron – o perfino Ampelos, anche se sapeva essere impertinente – fossero scorretti nei suoi confronti. Ma il resto del mondo...  
«Non mi devi alcun ringraziamento, Siderios.» Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
«Dissento, se mi permetti.» Lo vide esitare, con l'aria di vago disagio di chi deve parlare di qualcosa di personale. «La solitudine di questi anni... mi è pesata un po' più di quanto realizzassi», ammise quindi, a mezza voce, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo volto. «Sai, a volte cerchi di non badare a certe cose, ma...» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Quindi quella che mi fai è un'offerta di un certo- un certo valore, per me, e ti ringrazio» Mosse una mano verso di lei, ma la riabbassò prima di toccarla, e Chrysanthe si trovò a soffocare un leggero disappunto. _Oh, smettila_ , si disse, irritata con sé stessa.  
«Sono lieta che viaggeremo assieme», rispose invece, che era poi la verità. «Almeno ci sarà qualcuno in più, a tenere d'occhio Ampelos», aggiunse scherzosa. Siderios rise, e Chrysanthe si sentì irrazionalmente felice e leggera, con un senso di calore alla bocca dello stomaco che preferì ignorare.


	10. fuffachallenge 2021 - VELA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Rick Riordan's Demigods/Classical Greece (with original characters)

Il blu intenso del mare baluginava sotto la luce del sole. Sembrava una gemma scintillante, e in lontananza s'intravedevano i delfini saltare fra le onde. Spuma candida coronava le onde che andavano ad infrangersi sulla costa, poco lontano. I richiami degli uccelli marini rimbalzavano sulla superficie increspata e la vela bianca triangolare era uno squarcio di chiarore contro il cielo.  
Chrysanthe si teneva il volto fra le mani e cercava di non vomitare di nuovo.

_Dei_ , pregò in silenzio, _fate solo che arriviamo presto_. Se non fosse stata così nauseata, al momento sarebbe stata sopraffatta dalla vergogna. Non ricordava di essere mai stata davvero male, nella sua vita, e questo cambiamento non le piaceva affatto, proprio per nulla. Alle sue spalle sentiva Eghydios parlare sottovoce con qualcuno, ma l'idea di girarsi era davvero troppo poco prudente.  
Erano quasi arrivati, per quanto aveva capito. Era l'unica cosa che le sembrasse rilevante al momento.  
«Tutto bene?» La voce sollecita di Helyoron fu preceduta dal tocco gentile della sua mano sulla spalla. Chrysanthe scosse cautamente il capo. «Mi spiace, Chrysanthe. Era il modo più rapido per arrivare-» Gli fece cenno con la mano per zittirlo. Sapeva che aveva ragione lui, per quello non aveva protestato. D'altro canto, doveva ammettere di non aver nemmeno idea di soffrire così tanto il mal di mare... «Ma siamo quasi arrivati», la rassicurò. «Non manca molto. Secondo Demetrios, arriveremo prima del mezzogiorno.»  
«Davvero?!» Si vergognò del tono di sollievo che le sfuggì.  
«Sì. Tieni duro.» Le strinse brevemente la spalla, poi sedette di fianco a lei. «Siderios è molto preoccupato per te.» Ci fu una piccola pausa studiata, quasi impossibile da avvertire. «E anche Eghydios, naturalmente.» Lo sentì accennare una risata affettuosa. «Sai com'è fatto.»  
«Mh.» _Siderios è preoccupato per me? Davvero?_ In principio la cosa le fece piacere, ma subito dopo si diede della stupida. _Ma smettila._ «Ampelos?», chiese invece. La mezza risata che scappò a Helyoron la fece sospirare.  
«Non preoccuparti, Siderios lo sta tenendo occupato.» Un attimo di silenzio, e Chrysanthe si azzardò a lanciargli uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio, trovandolo pensoso. «Per certi versi, sono fatti della stessa pasta, quei due», disse poi a bassa voce. «Sarà meglio tenerli d'occhio.» _Della stessa pasta? Loro due?_ Se non fosse stata così male, gli avrebbe risposto, ma un crampo allo stomaco la dissuase dal parlare ancora. _Siderios non è come Ampelos_ , pensò però, aspettando che la nausea calasse un po'. _Forse è un po' impulsivo, ma non così tanto... credo._

Nessuno dei suoi compagni aveva avuto da ridire sulla sua offerta, con suo immenso sollievo. In fondo non avevano un luogo specifico dove dirigersi, una profezia da seguire o un oracolo da consultare. Un compagno in più non poteva essere uno svantaggio. Così, il mattino seguente, Siderios era sceso dalla montagna con uno zaino, un martello da guerra sulla spalla, e l'aria di chi non ha un pensiero al mondo. Aveva consegnato ad Ampelos la sua armatura – che lui aveva prontamente indossato – ed erano partiti subito. Questo era stato più di otto giorni fa. Il viaggio era stato tranquillo, ed avevano pensato di dirigersi verso Corinto. Solo che arrivarci a piedi era sembrato poco pratico, col golfo di Corinto lì a due passi. Così, avevano pagato un pescatore per accompagnarli con la sua barca lungo la costa per qualche giorno. Solo che Chrysanthe aveva scoperto qualcosa di cui non aveva idea: ossia che il suo stomaco non aveva alcuna simpatia per il mare. Avevano comunque fatto un giorno e mezzo di viaggio, fermandosi la notte per riposare sulla spiaggia; Demetrios il pescatore, però, si era innervosito nell'avere “una donna che vomita tutto il tempo sulla mia barca”, e aveva messo in chiaro che quel giorno li avrebbe sbarcati e se ne sarebbe tornato a fare gli affari propri. C'era stato un bel po' di mercanteggiare da ambo le parti, ma alla fine Eghydios era riuscito ad ottenere quello che aveva valutato essere un prezzo onesto, e avrebbero proseguito il resto del viaggio a piedi. Avevano comunque risparmiato alcuni giorni di viaggio, certo, però... il senso di colpa si aggiungeva ai crampi nello stringerle lo stomaco.  
All'improvviso dell'acqua la colpì sul volto, e alzando lo sguardo vide Siderios che, sorridente, le tendeva le mani, con l'acqua che gli arrivava alle cosce.  
«Dai, che la spiaggia è qui!», la incoraggiò, prendendola per la vita ed aiutandola a scendere, come se non pesasse nulla. A lei, l'acqua arrivava poco più su della vita, ed ebbe bisogno di qualche momento per riprendere la stabilità. Poi mezzo corse e mezzo nuotò verso la spiaggia, finché la raggiunse e piantò i piedi nella sabbia, godendosi la sensazione del terreno fermo sotto i piedi.

«Meglio?», chiese Eghydios, fermandosi al suo fianco. Chrysanthe annuì. «Possiamo fermarci un po', se ne hai bisogno», le propose quindi, ma lei scosse il capo.  
«No, posso farcela.»  
«Sicura? Non serve sforzarsi.» Stavolta a parlare fu Siderios, che la osservò con la fronte corrucciata. Con un impeto d'orgoglio, nonostante le gambe tremanti, annuì di nuovo.  
«Posso farcela», ribadì. «Andiamo.» Ampelos prese l'avanguardia, come faceva spesso, mentre Eghydios, Helyoron e Siderios procedevano al centro. Lei, in genere, prendeva la retroguardia, ma stavolta Helyoron insistette perché Siderios la affiancasse. _Non sono così fragile_ , si trovò a pensare con rancore, ma subito cacciò il pensiero, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Helyoron era sempre stato gentile con lei, e giusto, soprattutto; non l'aveva mai trattata come inferiore solo perché aveva la disgrazia di essere nata donna.  
«Cosa ti impensierisce?», le chiese Siderios, che le stava camminando di fianco, col martello poggiato con disinvoltura sulla spalla.  
«Ciò che sono», rispose sovrappensiero, incupita.  
«In che senso?», chiese lui, confuso. Chrysanthe sospirò, poi, lanciando uno sguardo a Eghydios ed Helyoron, che li precedevano, rallentò leggermente il passo per concedersi un po' di privacy. Il figlio di Atena sembrava preso da altro, e si stava guardando attorno con fare nervoso, ma Helyoron aveva un udito acuto.  
«Voi siete fortunati», si lasciò sfuggire sottovoce, stordita dal mal di mare e innervosita per la propria debolezza, «e nemmeno lo sapete.»  
«Perché non soffriamo il mal di mare?», sorrise Siderios, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.  
«Perché siete uomini.» Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio, con un retrogusto costernato che le fece rimpiangere di aver parlato. «Ti prego, dimentica-», cominciò a dire, ma lui la interruppe con un cenno.  
«Sai, non ci ho mai pensato davvero», ammise, strofinandosi la nuca con la mano libera. «È una differenza che non si sente così tanto, al Campo, così...» Si strinse nelle spalle, come per scusarsi. «Se ti può consolare, non credo che nessuno di noi ti consideri... meno», aggiunse, con un sorriso speranzoso.  
«Ho appena rallentato tutti, fatto perdere tempo», le scappò di bocca, quasi contro la sua volontà. Siderios si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Beh? Non mi hai raccontato che poco prima che arrivaste, Ampelos è stato ferito e avete dovuto restare fermi una giornata?» Chrysanthe annuì con riluttanza. _È diverso_ , pensò. «Nessuno ha pensato che lui valesse di meno, no?» Gli scappò un sorrisetto. «Magari solo che è un po' imprudente, ecco. Perché non dovrebbe valere anche per te?»  
«È diverso», mormorò. _Perché sono una donna e lui no_. Il pensiero la irritò. C'era davvero bisogno che si sminuisse da sola?  
«Non è diverso», ribatté lui, lanciandosi uno sguardo alle spalle. «Secondo me non è diverso», ripeté, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Magari per te sì, non so. Anche se, lo ammetto», ed il tono si fece divertito, ed un po' di sfida, facendo eco al suo di alcuni giorni prima, «sarei proprio curioso di vedere se sei una guerriera così formidabile come dice Helyoron!»  
«Helyoron parla troppo.» Chrysanthe accelerò un po' il passo, cercando di convincersi che se il cuore le batteva così, era colpa della nausea appena passata.   
«Helyoron parla il giusto», ribatté ad alta voce Helyoron stesso, senza voltarsi; la voce divertita.  
«Cosa? Che succede? Che hai detto?», chiese Ampelos, confuso, voltandosi a lanciare loro uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. Helyoron rise e scosse il capo.  
«Niente, Ampelos; stupidaggini.»  
«Oh, non escludetemi dalle stupidaggini solo perché sono più giovane!», rispose lui, fingendo di accigliarsi.  
«Non oseremmo.» Chrysanthe mantenne un tono perfettamente serio. Eghydios, invece, sbuffò piano, guardandosi attorno con fare irrequieto per l'ennesima volta.  
«Che c'è?», gli chiese Helyoron, sottovoce. «Hai sentito qualcosa?»  
«No, no...», brontolò il figlio di Atena. «Solo, non- non pensavo di fare una scampagnata, ecco.» Chrysanthe sospirò sommessamente. _Rieccoci..._  
«Non ti piacciono le scampagnate?»  
«No, no, sì.» Eghydios distolse lo sguardo e si guardò attorno, ancora una volta. «Mi piacciono. Solo, pensavo, sai. Che avremmo fatto qualcosa.» Una breve pausa. «Voglio dire, non so voi, ma... io mi annoio.» _Oh, no_ , pensò Chrysanthe, rassegnata. _L'ha detto._  
«Ahi ahi, Eghydios», rise Siderios, «l'hai detto! Non sai che non si devono sfidare gli Dei?»  
«Ma no... non sfido- io non-» Eghydios sembrava un po' scocciato.  
«Sono sicura che non succederà niente», s'intromise Chrysanthe, che invece non ne era affatto sicura, e anzi, tendeva a pensare che forse Siderios avesse ragione. L'ultima volta che Eghydios si era lamentato che non succedeva nulla, erano finiti con Ampelos ferito ed Helyoron esausto. Siderios le lanciò un'occhiata dubbiosa, che lei ricambiò accennando a stringersi nelle spalle.  
E poi, Ampelos si fermò di botto.

Di fronte a lui, tre donne in vesti sottili si sorreggevano a vicenda. Erano tutte e tre molto giovani, e molto graziose. Chrysanthe batté le palpebre, perplessa. _Che ci fanno tre donne in mezzo al niente, da sole?_ Ampelos, però, non sembrò condividere i suoi dubbi.  
«Donne! Posso aiutarvi?», chiese subito, avvicinandosi alle tre.  
«Oh, sì, grazie», disse una delle tre, col volto delicato e grandi occhi scuri e liquidi. «Ci siamo smarrite», spiegò con un sospiro, e la giovane che stava sorreggendo, che aveva i capelli biondo oro, singhiozzò come spaventata. _Che tempismo_ , pensò lei, storcendo la bocca. Siderios, invece, mosse un passo in avanti, solo per essere fermato da Eghydios.  
«Aspetta», gli disse con un fil di voce. «Come siete giunte fin qui?», chiese quindi a voce alta, fissando le donne con vago sospetto. Le loro vesti erano pulite, i capelli ancora ben acconciati. _Bella domanda... come sono arrivate fin qui senza sporcarsi?_ , si chiese ancora Chrysanthe.  
«Nostro fratello ci ha abbandonate», sospirò la terza, anch'essa bionda, ma un po' più bassa delle altre due. Eghydios e Chrysanthe si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso.  
«Eghydios, non fare il cafone», lo rimproverò Ampelos, avvicinandosi a porgere la mano alla più bassa delle tre. «Aiutare delle giovani donne in difficoltà mi pare il minimo!»  
«...non gli si può dare torto», ammise Siderios, oltrepassando Eghydios ed Helyoron. Chrysanthe sentì una fitta d'irritazione.  
«Dove stavate andando?», chiese invece; le tre sorelle la guardarono per un istante, ma poi decisero di ignorarla. L'irritazione di Chrysanthe andò crescendo, e raggiunse un picco quando la più alta delle tre – quella coi capelli scuri – prese la mano che Siderios le stava porgendo. _Smettila subito_ , si disse. E poi, ovviamente, non smise.  
«Siete ferite?» Helyoron le studiò con occhio critico.  
«Mia sorella si è storta la caviglia», disse la bionda più alta, tenendo lo sguardo chino, con modestia.  
«Helyoron, dovresti curarla!», esclamò subito Ampelos, che non sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa. Chrysanthe si avvicinò ad Eghydios e gli parlò sottovoce.  
«C'è qualcosa di strano», gli sussurrò. Lui fece un cenno d'assenso col capo.  
«Chrysanthe», disse quindi, ad alta voce, «perché non te ne occupi tu? Non è decente che un uomo tocchi la caviglia di una donna, non trovi?» La guardò con intenzione. Chrysanthe sospirò e annuì.  
«Naturalmente.» Si avvicinò alla giovane donna, spostando gentilmente Ampelos da un lato. Lui le lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma lei gliela restituì con gl'interessi, ed ebbe il piacere di vederlo impallidire e indietreggiare di un passo. _Piccolo impertinente_ , si trovò a pensare, chinandosi accanto alla ragazza, sul cui volto passò una breve espressione seccata. «Destra o sinistra?» Senza parlare, la ragazza le porse la caviglia destra, e Chrysanthe cominciò a bendarla. Non fu molto delicata, era di gran lunga troppo nervosa per esserlo, ma la giovane non emise un gemito. _Quindi mentono_ , pensò, tenendo lo sguardo basso. _Buono a sapersi. Ma perché?_ Quando si rialzò, le sembrò che la vista ballasse per un istante. Batté le palpebre, confusa, e si riavvicinò a Eghydios. Siderios e Ampelos stavano sostenendo le altre due sorelle, e l'irritazione tornò a farsi intensa, tanto che con la coda dell'occhio notò qualche rovo strisciare fra l'erba. Lo cacciò in silenzio, e sperò che nessuno se ne fosse accorto.  
E invece, si sorprese nel vedere le tre sorelle indietreggiare prudentemente, mettendo Ampelos e Siderios fra sé stesse e loro tre.  
«Siete stati davvero cortesi, stranieri, e vi ringraziamo», disse quindi quella coi capelli scuri, che pareva essere la più grande delle tre; nella sua voce c'era una dolcezza infinita, qualcosa come miele, o la carezza di una madre gentile. «Ma basterà che i vostri compagni ci guidino fino alla strada... da lì in poi, sapremo trovare la via di casa», aggiunse, con un tenero sorriso. _Sembra un'ottima idea_ , si trovò a pensare Chrysanthe. Poi il suo sguardo cadde sul volto di Siderios, adorante e intento, e la rabbia le sbocciò dentro con la stessa forza con cui i semi spaccano le rocce: in modo lento e inevitabile. E con la rabbia, sbocciò anche una consapevolezza innegabile: conosceva quel genere di potere!

«Empousa», sibilò, lasciando che la sua ira si manifestasse e che i rovi si affacciassero attorno a loro.  
«Eh?», chiese Eghydios, confuso. «Eh? Dove?» La più alta delle tre soffiò in risposta, i denti all'improvviso appuntiti, mentre l'illusione tremolava incerta.  
«Non abbiamo contese con te, semidea», rispose, stringendo più forte il braccio di Siderios. «Lasciaci questi due, e saremo in pace.»  
«In pace un corno, faccia di cagna.» Con queste parole, Chrysanthe fece un cenno, ed i rovi avvolsero la donna dalle caviglie al collo in pochi istanti. Siderios indietreggiò, lanciandole uno sguardo sgomento, ma in quel momento era di gran lunga troppo furente per farci caso. Le altre due sorelle abbandonarono l'illusione, mostrandosi per il loro vero aspetto: la pelle bianca e i capelli fiammeggianti, le gambe una di satiro ed una di bronzo. Una delle due si gettò addosso ad Ampelos, che ancora stordito cercava di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, mentre la più bassa cercò di raggiungerla.  
Una delle frecce intrise di sole di Helyoron le passò vicino all'orecchio, ma Chrysanthe non si fece spaventare. Sfoderò gli xiphos, e la rosa le scese lungo il collo e la spalla e si avvolse al polso. L'empousa che le si era scagliata contro si trovò di fronte lo scudo di Eghydios, che ancora si stava schiudendo dal bracciale che portava al polso. Lo scudo rotondo, con la civetta di Atena al centro, la colpì in volto, costringendola ad indietreggiare. Chrysanthe corse in avanti.  
L'empousa avvolta di rovi si stava liberando, cercando di raggiungere Siderios. Lui aveva messo mano al martello, e stava chiaramente per colpirla. _Lei è MIA_ , pensò Chrysanthe, e avvolse lo stelo della rosa attorno all'elsa del coltello. Lo scagliò in avanti, colpendo la creatura, che si liberò all'improvviso saltando all'indietro, stridendo di dolore. Lo stelo della rosa si accorciò, e lo xiphos le tornò in mano. L'empousa soffiò contro di lei, gli occhi che splendevano di luce scarlatta, e fece per lanciarlesi contro un'altra volta: ma il martello di Siderios impattò con violenza contro il suo torso, e la creatura fu lanciata diversi cubiti indietro, sparendo fra i cespugli e la sterpaglia. Chrysanthe lanciò un'occhiataccia a Siderios..  
«Oh. Scusa», fece lui, con un sorriso imbarazzato. «Volevo dare una mano. Tutta tua!» Così dicendo si avvicinò per aiutare Eghydios, che stava tenendo un'empousa lontana da Helyoron.   
La vegetazione circostante non era lieta di essere disturbata in tal modo; si sentiva nell'odore dell'erba schiacciata, nel fruscio delle piante. E l'empousa stava cercando di riprendere fiato fra le erbe alte. Povera illusa, pensò lei, con una punta d'orgoglio. Le radici di piante morte da tempo eruttarono all'improvviso dalla terra, afferrando l'empousa con violenza, tirandola a terra, costringendola, mentre si dimenava frenetica per liberarsi. Quando Chrysanthe si avvicinò era riuscita a liberare un braccio, e stava usandolo per lacerare le radici, che però continuavano a ricrescere, stringendola spietatamente.  
«Lasciami andare, figlia dei divini!», stridette la creatura, rivolgendo i suoi occhi rilucenti su di lei.  
«Dovevi pensarci prima», le rispose secca, costringendo le radici ad alzare la creatura di fronte a lei. _Prima di toccare ciò che è mio dovere proteggere_ , completò mentalmente. Un colpo menato a caso dall'empousa le graffiò la guancia, ma lei nemmeno ci fece caso: afferrò entrambi i coltelli e li piantò con violenza nel torso della creatura, che lanciò un ultimo grido prima che i suoi occhi si spegnessero. Il suo corpo svanì pochi istanti dopo e quando Chrysanthe tornò indietro, il resto del gruppo si era liberato delle ultime due empousai.

«Non è colpa mia», si stava difendendo Ampelos, con una mano sul fianco, «insomma, c'è cascato anche lui!» Così dicendo indicò Siderios, che si lasciò andare ad una risata imbarazzata.  
«Così pare, eh?», disse gioviale. «Sai come sono le empousai... non c'è da prendersela.» Eghydios lo guardò con l'aria di avere qualcosa da ridire, ma Helyoron gli diede di gomito, poi si rivolse ad Ampelos, con fare più gentile.  
«Non è stata colpa di nessuno. Le empousai vivono secondo la loro natura, tutto qui.»  
«E muoiono secondo la stessa», rispose lei cupamente, raccogliendo una manciata d'erba per pulire la lama di Bronzo Celeste dei due coltelli, per poi riporli nei loro foderi.  
«Ehi, stai sanguinando!» Siderios le si avvicinò, poggiandole la punta delle dita sul volto, dove l'empousa l'aveva graffiata, per incoraggiarla a mostrargli la guancia. Per qualche motivo, Chrysanthe non si sentì più così bellicosa.  
«Non è nulla. Solo un graffio.»  
«Lascia che lo giudichi l'unico medico presente», sorrise Helyoron, avvicinandosi a controllare. Gli ci volle solo qualche momento, poi dovette darle ragione. «È solo un graffio, vero. Tienlo pulito, mi raccomando.» Chrysanthe annuì, e poco dopo ripartirono, in cerca della strada più vicina. Siderios le si affiancò di nuovo, ma per un po' camminarono in silenzio, mentre Ampelos, irritato, lasciava l'avanguardia ad Eghydios – che d'altro canto, era l'unico ad avere una mappa della zona.  
All'improvviso, Siderios ridacchiò sottovoce. Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Certo che... che figura ho fatto, eh?», ridacchiò ancora lui, il divertimento che danzava negli occhi verde-bruni. «Non esattamente quella che speravo di fare», ammise con un mezzo sorriso.  
«Empousai», rispose lei facendo spallucce, come giustificazione. Era vero, ma non poteva negare di aver provato... una certa irritazione – no, beh. Molta, molta irritazione. _Dei, sei patetica!_ , si disse, severa.  
«Empousai o meno, non è proprio l'impressione che speravo di dare», ribadì Siderios, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio. Chrysanthe ricambiò lo sguardo, confusa. _Ma a me? O a noi?_ , si chiese, senza capire.  
«Sono certa», cominciò quindi, cautamente, «che ci saranno altre occasioni.»  
«Lo spero proprio!», rispose lui, con un sorriso che le ricordò i momenti in cui la gloria dava alla testa a Eghydios, e che destò una punta di preoccupazione in lei. «E spero anche», proseguì lui, «che la prossima volta potremo combattere assieme.» Con quelle parole, avanzò di qualche passo per parlare con Ampelos, e Chrysanthe incespicò, restando indietro di qualche passo. _Combattere assieme_ , ripeté nella propria mente, mentre riprendeva il passo con l'accenno di un sorriso.


	11. fuffachallenge 2021 - CENERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: DC Adventures (Roleplaying Game)/Crime AU - 2/3
> 
> Trigger warning: depiction of violence; swearing

La prima cosa ad accoglierli, dopo il teletrasporto, fu l'odore sgradevole dei vecchi edifici scadenti che bruciano, un tanfo che le fece storcere il naso. Il magazzino da cui Olivia gestiva il suo gruppetto di criminali stava bruciando: e da com'erano alte le fiamme, doveva andare avanti da un po'. All'esterno si sentivano vociare, grida e colpi di pistola, anche se dal loro punto di vista non si vedeva molto.  
«Oh, cazzo», mormorò Lexy, in piedi sul cornicione di un palazzo vicino.  
«Davvero», confermò Red Robin, che era fermo vicino a lei, con lo stesso tono di voce. «Scendiamo a dare un'occhiata.» Lexy lo guardò accigliata.  
«Ma sei serio?!»  
«...sì?» Lexy si passò una mano sul viso. _Eroi_ , pensò, con un misto di impazienza e fastidio.  
«Ma scusa, là sotto si stanno sparando, e non è di sicuro la polizia.» Figurarsi, la polizia lì... se c'era una sparatoria, era sempre qualche banda rivale. «Non è meglio lasciare che si sparino a vicenda, e tanti saluti?»  
«Mhh», finse di pensarci lui, per qualche istante. «Sai cosa? Mi sa di no», rispose quindi, toccandole il naso con l'indice. Lexy batté le palpebre, e in quella frazione di secondo lui era saltato giù dall'edificio, planando verso il basso. _Ma cazzo_ , pensò lei, restando a guardare la discesa. _Potrei lasciarlo andare, tutto sommato_ , si disse, cacciando le mani in tasca. _Se la sa cavare... è un bambino grande. Pure troppo... chissà che gli dà da mangiare, Batman, a 'sti ragazzi._ Lo perse di vista quando atterrò. Poi sospirò, calciando un sassolino.  
«Vaffanculo», brontolò alla notte, teletrasportandosi in basso.

Riemerse in mezzo a uno scontro, cosa che non la rese poi molto felice. Si abbassò di scatto mentre il bastone di Red Robin sferzava l'aria. Per una frazione di secondo le venne il dubbio che volesse colpire lei, poi notò il tizio lanciato qualche metro più in là. _Mi pareva strano, in effetti..._ A quel livello, il vociare era ancora più intenso, i colpi di pistola assordanti. Il rombo delle fiamme ed il fumo aggiungevano un tocco quasi infernale alla scena. _Sarebbe perfetta in un film_ , pensò Lexy, tenendosi dietro Red Robin.

«Lexy?», chiese lui, senza voltarsi.  
«Per la tua fortuna, sì», brontolò in risposta. «Vacci piano, stavi per darmi una bastonata in faccia.»  
«Scusa. C'è un motivo per cui mi stai usando come scudo umano?», le chiese, guardandosi attorno e portando una mano al volto.  
«Chi è di noi due che ha la roba antiproiettile?»  
«Ah. Già.» Lo sentì accennare una risata. Con tempismo perfetto, il cielo decise che si era stufato di reggere: cominciò a piovere, con una forza improvvisa che sfrigolò sulle fiamme e le infradiciò i capelli in pochi istanti. _Dovrei andarmene_ , si disse; ma l'idea di Olivia e i suoi che andavano a cercare sua nonna a casa era molto motivante.  
«Che si fa, grande eroe?», cominciò a chiedere: ma lui si mosse rapidamente in avanti, e a Lexy non rimase che seguirlo, mezza accecata dalla pioggia e dalle fiamme.  
«Di qua», le disse sottovoce, avvicinandosi ad un altro edificio. Ci fu il familiare suono del rampino, e Lexy, semplicemente, si teleportò sul cornicione.  
«Sì, però che si fa?», chiese ancora, tossendo nel collo della giacca, già fradicio tanto quanto lei.  
«Adesso cerchiamo di capire chi è chi», rispose lui con fare intento, affacciandosi a guardare in una della stradine laterali. Dall'alto, il suono delle armi da fuoco rimbalzava sulle pareti, costringendola a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani. Sbirciando a sua volta, vide un gruppo di uomini sconosciuti, che stavano usando una vecchia macchina abbandonata come copertura; all'imboccatura del vicolo, a sporgersi oltre gli angoli, c'erano alcuni uomini di Olivia. Toccò il braccio di Red Robin.  
«Quelli li conosco», disse piano, sperando che riuscisse a sentirla sopra la cacofonia che proveniva da sotto. «Ci sono Francis e Mary, è gente di Olivia.»  
«E allora, vediamo chi sono questi altri.» Restò a guardare mentre lui toccava la mascherina. Quell'aggeggio era uno dei misteri preferiti di Lexy: come minimo, le sarebbe piaciuto sapere come facesse a non cadere. Che fosse incollata, come certi abiti da sera delle star del cinema? O magari c'erano degli elastichini trasparenti. L'idea le fece scappare una risata soffocata. Lui, invece, fece un piccolo verso di disappunto.  
«Che c'è? Che succede?», domandò, all'improvviso in ansia.  
«Sai se questa Olivia è entrata in contatto con Due Facce?» Lexy batté le palpebre un paio di volte.  
«Beh... non lo so. Non so se l'abbia fatto. Non è che andiamo esattamente d'accordo.» Storse la bocca. «Non le piace che venda informazioni a gente che non è lei. Tipo, sai... te.» Lui borbottò qualcosa, ma fra il rumore della sparatoria e il suono della pioggia, non capì che dicesse.  
«Ok, questi sono uomini di Due Facce. E per qualche motivo, ce l'hanno con la tua amica-»  
«Non è mia amica», lo corresse, accigliata.  
«Non-amica Olivia», concluse lui. «Adesso ci penso io.» Lexy inarcò un sopracciglio, scostandosi un ciuffo fradicio dal volto.  
«Vuoi una mano, o preferisci fare il passero solitario?» Lui si voltò a guardarla, e Lexy ebbe la netta impressione di aver ricevuto un'occhiataccia. La cosa la divertì un po' Non le riusciva spesso di punzecchiarlo.  
«Se vuoi-»  
«Ok, te li distraggo.» Lui fece per dire qualcosa, ma Lexy era già in strada, dietro gli uomini di Due Facce. Che, per la cronaca, erano in sette: cinque stretti dietro la macchina, due all'angolo di un vicolo. Nessuno di loro l'aveva notata.  
_Uhm. Considerando che non voglio morire, cosa sarebbe meglio fare?_ , si chiese, guardandosi attorno in silenzio. Alla fine, indietreggiò di qualche metro, nascondendosi dentro una nicchia nel muro, poi prese fiato.

«PORCA PUTTANA!», gridò quindi, col tono più forte e sgomento che le riuscisse di fare. Come aveva previsto, si voltarono almeno in quattro. La gente tendeva sempre a voltarsi a guardare, quando qualcuno gridava con fare abbastanza preoccupato.  
La distrazione permise a Red Robin di fare il suo lavoro sul primo dei sette, che scomparve nel buio sovrastante. Probabilmente aveva lanciato un'esclamazione di paura, ma gli uomini di Olivia avevano approfittato dell'improvvisa pausa per sparare e avanzare con più convinzione, ed il suono era andato perso nella confusione. Qualcuno sparò verso di lei, e Lexy si trasportò sul tetto della casa adiacente. Quello non era un edificio di lavoro, ma una casa vera e propria; il tetto era di tegole malmesse, tanto che rischiò di scivolare.  
«Tetto di merda», imprecò sottovoce, riprendendo l'equilibrio. Fece per affacciarsi a guardare in basso, ma prima di farlo vide qualcosa che proprio non le piacque. La notte fu squarciata momentaneamente da una linea di fiamme, che circa tre metri di altezza si propagò verso il basso. Ad un capo c'era un povero disgraziato. All'altro, le sembrò di intravvedere un qualcosa a forma di persona. _Oddei, che cazzo è questo adesso?!_ Tornò con un teletrasporto al tetto iniziale, dove Red Robin stava guardando nella stessa direzione.

«Red?? Che cazzo è quello?!» Nonostante cercasse di suonare imperturbabile, le uscì la voce stridula da ragazzina delle superiori. «Perché siamo contro Boba Fett??» Lui si voltò di scatto a guardarla.  
«Eh?» fece, perplesso. «Oh. Lui. Non è Boba Fett, figurati.» Sbuffò. «Lui sì che ci avrebbe messi nella merda. Questo qui... solo un po' nei guai.» Ci fu una seconda fiammata nella notte, e delle grida di dolore. «Discretamente nei guai, toh.»  
«Ma non nella merda?» Si rese conto di suonare incredula, e non fece assolutamente nulla per nasconderlo.  
«Non nella merda. L'unico problema è tirarlo giù, ma si può fare.» Lexy rimase in silenzio qualche momento, mordicchiandosi le labbra. Aveva un'idea. E non le piaceva. Però poteva essere una buona idea. Un'idea da Buoni, con la B maiuscola. Quindi, molto probabilmente, pessima.  
«Sai che ti odio?», disse quindi, con fare discorsivo.  
«...perché so come gestirlo?», azzardò lui, senza voltarsi, tirando su il quarto uomo di Due Facce.  
«Perché mi costringi a fare le cose da buona e io _lo odio tantissimo._ » Lo sentì soffocare una risata. «Quanto peso può portare, 'sto Boba Fett dei poveri?»  
«Venti, trenta chili? Posso controllare, se ti serve.»  
«La porta un'altra persona?» Stavolta, si voltò a guardarla più lentamente.  
«Lexy», disse piano, «hai intenzione di appenderti a Firefly?» Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Mi sembra una pessima idea.»  
«Per fortuna che non ho chiesto il tuo parere, allora, eh?», rise lei, teleportandosi nel bel mezzo del casino a livello della strada. Aveva scelto un punto in campo aperto, sperando di ottenere una visuale migliore. Così prese fiato e urlò a pieni polmoni, sperando di essere udibile al di sopra della cacofonia circostante. «EHI, STRONZETTO VOLANTE!» Prese di nuovo fiato, incerta. _Mi avrà sentita? Vabeh, ma nel dubbio è sempre meglio calcare la mano._ «PERCHÉ NON VIENI QUI E MOSTRI LA TUA FACCIA DA CULO?» Fece a malapena in tempo a concludere la frase, poi si dovette spostare di qualche metro, con un teletrasporto rapido, appena prima di essere colpita da una fiammata. _Porca puttana, Lexy. Tu e le tue idee del cazzo!_ L'uomo era a circa due metri d'altezza, forse un po' di più, e a sostenerlo in aria era un... beh, era un jetpack. Quello era un jetpack. «Ehi, Boba Fett dei poveracci», lo apostrofò sarcastica, «sai fare solo questo o sei anche utile?» _Vorrei non averlo detto._ Lui le puntò contro il lanciafiamme, e Lexy ne approfittò per teleportarsi poco sopra di lui.  
Impattò contro il jetpack, che era caldo, ma non così caldo come avrebbe pensato. _Ehi, almeno non mi sono scottata!_ , si disse, cercando di essere positiva. Lui si dimenò, cercando di farla cadere, ma lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo, e rimase aggrappata alle ali mentre scendevano gradualmente. Evitò di poco una testata all'indietro, prendendosi comunque una strisciata sullo zigomo: la cosa servì solo a farle sentire di nuovo il dolore del pugno di quella che sembrava una vita fa – e invece erano dieci minuti – e a innervosirla ulteriormente. Atterrarono malamente, e Lexy ne approfittò per teleportarsi di fronte a lui e colpirgli il polso con un calcio ben assestato. Il lanciafiamme cadde a terra, e lei lo calciò lontano.  
«Scappa adesso, se ti riesce», sussurrò, aggredendo l'uomo con un calcio al torace. _Devo tenerlo qui_ , si disse, _e poi boh. Non ci ho pensato tanto bene, in retrospettiva._ Dal lato positivo, però, non sembrava che fosse così esperto nel combattimento disarmato. Continuò a spostarsi, sorprendendolo prima da un lato e poi dall'altro, bloccandolo ogni volta che cercava di prendere il volo. E poi qualcuno le impattò addosso e lei rotolò da un lato. Si rialzò prontamente, appena in tempo per vedere un uomo porgere il lanciafiamme al tizio volante. Imprecò sottovoce. «Hai chiamato papino per farti aiutare?», disse quindi, fingendo un tono zuccheroso. «Che bravo bambino!» Appena detto questo, si teleportò via, fuori dalla vampata di fiamme, e subito dietro il nuovo arrivato, che spinse contro l'arma. L'uomo urlò di dolore, e l'odore di carne bruciata le strinse lo stomaco in una morsa di nausea. _Non ti avrebbe mica fatto una carezza, scema_ , si ricorda spietata, deglutendo mentre cerca di calciare il braccio dell'uomo volante. _Oddio, come l'ha chiamato, Red? Ffff...fire... firequalcosa. Firefly?_ Lui usò il jetpack per schivare all'indietro, e cominciò a riprendere quota. Lexy si teleportò di nuovo sulla sua schiena.  
«Ti ho detto di restare giù!», esclamò frustrata, colpendolo alla nuca col gomito. Atterrarono di nuovo, e approfittando dell'atterraggio non molto controllato, rotolò a terra e cercò di farlo cadere con una spazzata alle caviglie. Lui cadde a terra, e l'estremità di un bastone lo colpì alla tempia, mettendolo fuori gioco. Lexy si tirò in piedi.

«Ci hai messo un po', eh?» Si affacciò a vedere come stava il tizio ustionato.  
«C'è un po' di folla», ammise Red Robin, chinandosi a sua volta a controllare l'uomo di Due Facce. «Ti senti di curarlo un po'? Così a occhio, è un po' grave.» Lexy sbuffò, impaziente.  
«Che palle che sei. Ok, però preparati a zuccherarmi.» Toccò il braccio dell'uomo, dove il polso sporgeva dalla manica della giacca. Quel suo stupido potere poteva sentire l'entità del danno e, porca miseria. Era peggio di quanto sembrasse. Lexy storse la bocca in una smorfia infastidita e lasciò libero il suo potere.  
Quando ritrasse la mano le girava la testa e si sentiva leggera in modo sgradevole. Sedette a terra, ben conscia che non fosse per nulla un buon posto per farlo.  
«Ehi, tutto ok?» La voce di Red Robin suonava un po' allarmata. Scosse il capo.  
«Stava un po' peggio di come sembrava», ansimò. «Zuccheri?» Lui le mise in mano qualcosa a forma di boccetta e lei, senza pensarci tanto, lo buttò giù. Sentì il liquido dolciastro e freddo scendere giù per la gola, e poi sussultò nell'essere presa in braccio. «Oh. Oh. Mettimi giù», fece, irrigidendosi.  
«Volentieri, ma non qui», rispose lui, controllando la zona e dirigendosi verso la strada che aveva liberato. L'idea di essere trasportata come una bambina di dieci anni era particolarmente irritante, ma doveva ammettere che le servivano cinque minuti. La poggiò a terra nella nicchia dove si era nascosta prima, dove il cornicione dell'edificio la proteggeva un po' dalla pioggia. Le fiamme si erano spente sotto la pioggia battente, che cominciava solo ora a diminuire un po'. Lui si accucciò vicino a lei, tenendo d'occhio la zona. «Fammi sapere quando va meglio», le disse sottovoce. Lexy poggiò la testa contro il muro, le narici piene di odore di cenere e carne bruciata.  
«Red...»  
«Mh?»  
«Ti odio.» Lo sentì ridacchiare piano. Non poteva nemmeno dargli torto. «Trovata Olivia?»  
«Non ancora.» Stavolta il tono era più serio. «Ma non me ne vado prima di trovarla.» Una breve pausa. «Ok?»  
«Ok.» Lexy accennò un sorriso ad occhi chiusi. «Dammi cinque minuti.»


	12. fuffachallenge 2021 - TRASPARENTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Rick Riordan's Demigods/Classical Greece (with original characters)

Pioveva.  
Cioè, a voler essere precisi, dire "pioveva" poteva essere un po' riduttivo. Poteva far pensare, ad esempio, a una gradevole pioggerella, gocciolante sul mondo per rivivificarlo. No, non era questo il caso: più che pioggia, l'impressione era di essere direttamente sotto una cascata d'acqua, con tutta l'intenzione di spazzare via tutto quanto, e tanti cari saluti. Tanto per non farsi mancare nulla, tuoni e fulmini stavano squarciando il cielo senza sosta.   
Chrysanthe sospirò e si strizzò la treccia intrisa d'acqua.   
_Zeus dev'essere di cattivo umore_ , pensò di sfuggita, scrollandosi l'acqua dalle mani. La piccola grotta dove si era rifugiata la stava proteggendo dal resto dell'acqua, ma per la temperatura c'era poco da fare. Non che fosse propriamente freddo, ma era ancora primavera, e l'aria era fresca in modo quasi sgradevole. Si tolse la clamide fradicia, strizzò anche quella, e la poggiò su una roccia, nella speranza che si asciugasse un po'. Improbabile, vista l'umidità, ma era comunque meglio che tenerla addosso. Strizzò anche l'orlo del chitone bagnato, ma quello non poteva davvero toglierlo. Anche perché, pensò, guardandosi attorno, non aveva altri posti per poggiarlo ad asciugare. Rassegnandosi a sopportare il freddo, sedette in un angolo, si strinse le braccia attorno al torso e si dispose ad attendere.  
La sua attesa, tuttavia, fu interrotta presto.

«Chrysanthe!» Una voce maschile si fece a malapena strada fra lo scrosciare dell'acqua ed il rimbombo dei tuoni. Il richiamo si ripeté per un paio di volte, mano a mano più vicino.  
«Sono qui!», gridò alla fine, approfittando di un istante di relativo silenzio. Sotto la cortina uniforme di pioggia, sbucò una figura familiare, che s'infilò a sua volta nella relativa sicurezza della grotta.  
«Per gli Dei!», esclamò Siderios, sgomento, pulendosi il viso dalla pioggia. «Sembra che qualcuno abbia deciso di farsi un bagno proprio qui!» E all'improvviso, Chrysanthe fu sgradevolmente conscia di avere la stoffa appiccicata alla pelle, molto più di quanto le avrebbe fatto piacere, e di quanto la fine stoffa verde fosse trasparente se bagnata. Si strinse le braccia sul torace, un po' per il freddo e un po' per nascondersi. _Ben mi sta_ , pensò. _Così imparo a scegliere stoffe troppo leggere._  
«Che ci fai qui?» Lui si strinse nelle spalle, scrollando l'acqua dalle braccia.  
«Beh, ero già fuori sotto l'acqua, ho pensato che tanto valeva cercarti. Gli altri sospetto siano già al sicuro all'accampamento... fortunati loro», sospirò, lanciando uno sguardo fuori dalla grotta.  
Dopo aver raggiunto Corinto e avervi trascorso qualche giorno, erano ripartiti rapidamente. Un po' perché le grandi città non erano posto dove una semidea guerriera fosse benaccetta, un po' perché Ampelos aveva udito chiacchiere di schiave – che non era riuscito a rintracciare, stranamente – che li avevano indotti a dirigersi nell'entroterra dell'Argolide. Stavano vagando già da diversi giorni, senza una precisa meta, e avevano quindi optato per il costruire un rifugio più sicuro, viste le piogge; lei e Siderios si erano allontanati per reperire materiali, e poi il maltempo l'aveva sorpresa.  
Un tuono squarciò il cielo, rimbalzò nella piccola grotta, distrasse la sua mente dai pensieri. Siderios era fermo sul ciglio della grotta, la pelle già asciutta. I capelli erano ancora umidi, e così il chitone, ovviamente; ma Chrysanthe si trovò a invidiarlo un po', nel passarsi le mani sulle braccia nude e fredde.  
«Speriamo smetta presto», disse lui, piano, voltandosi a guardarla. E sembrò che l'avesse vista veramente solo ora, perché la guardò per qualche istante in più, poi guardò la sua clamide, stesa ad asciugare, e poi la guardò di nuovo. E poi distolse lo sguardo, con un accenno di sorriso sul volto. «Acqua, eh?», buttò lì, con fare amichevole.  
«Mh.» Chrysanthe sedette a terra, stringendosi le ginocchia contro il busto. _Per quel poco che c'è da vedere_ , pensò imbronciata.  
«Toccherà aspettare un po'», aggiunse lui, avvicinandosi.  
«Mh.»  
«Spiace se mi siedo anch'io?» _Ma deve sedere proprio qui?_ , si chiese lei, con un misto di imbarazzo ed esasperazione. Si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non aveva importanza. Ma non era vero. Aveva _moltissima_ importanza.  
Si era seduta nel punto più stretto della piccola caverna, e all'improvviso si trovò a maledire la propria scelta. Siderios le sedette accanto, braccio contro braccio, gamba contro gamba, e Chrysanthe avvertì l'improvvisa necessità di correre fuori sotto la pioggia. Invece rimase ferma, perché pioveva così forte che forse avrebbe dovuto nuotare per arrivare da qualche parte. E anche perché avrebbe fatto una figura davvero ridicola.  
Il silenzio si protrasse per un po', lasciandola acutamente consapevole del fatto che erano davvero molto vicini. Il che non avrebbe dovuto essere un problema: si era allenata con i suoi compagni al Campo, come tutti e tutte; una volta lei, Eghydios ed Helyoron avevano dormito tutti accoccolati assieme, per combattere il freddo; e insomma, era semplicemente _ridicolo_ che si stesse agitando in quel modo. Leiria avrebbe riso di lei fino alle lacrime, se l'avesse vista adesso. _Devo dire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa._ Non si era mai sentita a disagio col silenzio, prima d'ora, e la cosa non le piaceva molto.

«Siderios?»  
«Dimmi!» Rispose così prontamente da darle l'impressione di non aver atteso altro.  
«Posso farti una domanda personale?» _Magari mi dice di no._  
«Naturale! Chiedi pure.» Si voltò a guardarla, e nella semioscurità della grotta, mentre i suoi occhi si abituavano, riuscì a intravvedere un sorriso. «Nel peggiore dei casi, ti sfiderò a duello per avermi offeso e dovremo combattere all'ultimo sangue.»  
«...un po' tragico, non trovi?» Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Nella miglior tradizione semidivina.» Suo malgrado, Chrysanthe sentì un sorriso curvarle le labbra. «Comunque, chiedi pure. Posso sempre non rispondere», concluse lui, poggiando il capo contro l'umida parete di pietra alle loro spalle.  
«Mi stavo chiedendo perché fossi lì. Sai... alla caverna.» Esitò qualche istante, prima di proseguire. «Non sembri il genere d'uomo che ama la solitudine.» Siderios accennò una risata, con una punta di amarezza nella voce che mal si addiceva al suo tono di voce, usualmente allegro.  
«È una stupidaggine», disse quindi. «Voglio dire, quando l'ho fatto sembrava una buona idea, ma-» S'interruppe. «Chirone sembrava così contento quando gli ho detto che volevo andarmene dal Campo», spiegò quindi, con una specie di smorfia che gli storse la bocca, «che... non so; ho pensato che se davo così fastidio a tutti, tanto valeva togliermi di mezzo e- senti, a dirlo adesso sembra davvero una scemenza.»  
«Se rinfacciassimo ad Ampelos tutte le scemenze che fa, non faremmo altro dalla mattina alla sera», rispose lei, che sentiva il bisogno di confortarlo. Era talmente strano vederlo così: amareggiato, abbattuto, quando era sempre il primo a ridere e a vedere il ridicolo nelle cose.  
«Sì, ma sai... più ci ripenso, più mi sento stupido», ridacchiò mestamente, allungando le gambe davanti a sé. Chrysanthe lo guardò con una certa invidia: negli abiti bagnati, stava gelando. «Non so, immagino di avere anch'io una vena di testardaggine, come mio padre. Dicono così, no?» Sospirò. «Ma, sì, non amo la solitudine. Mi piace parlare con le persone, quando non ho altro a cui pensare.» La guardò con la coda dell'occhio, un sorriso storto sul viso. «Ossia non tanto spesso, a dire il vero.»  
«Nella tua mente prendo forma decine di idee, e diventa difficile badare al resto», ripeté lei a memoria, imitando il suo tono, e il sorriso di Siderios si ampliò fino a diventare una risata.  
«Donna spietata! Mi rinfacci le mie stesse parole!» Chrysanthe fece spallucce, poi rabbrividì. «E sei anche gelata», aggiunse lui, accigliandosi un po' e passandole la mano sul braccio. Non era davvero una carezza; lo sapeva bene, e ciononostante si sentì arrossire. _Dei, non sono mai arrossita nella mia vita, spero bene di non cominciare ORA!_ , pensò innervosita. Poi la mano ruvida di Siderios esitò un istante di troppo sulla sua spalla, e lo sguardo di Chrysanthe scattò a controllare cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Nello stesso momento, lui ritrasse la mano di scatto e accennò una risata nervosa. «Scusa, Chrysanthe. Sembrava, uhm.» Si schiarì la voce. «Ha senso, se dico che sembrava una buona idea quando l'ho pensata?»  
«Che cosa?»  
«...questa domanda è molto interessante», sospirò Siderios. «Grazie di avermela fatta. Risponderò appena possibile.» _Che strano, strano uomo è,_ si disse, con una mezza risata sulle labbra. Lui tirò di nuovo su le gambe, vi poggiò gli avambracci. «Mi dispiace», proseguì, il tono più serio, lo sguardo rivolto alla tenda di pioggia che continuava a cadere, color argento, fuori dalla grotta. «Ho notato che sei nervosa in mia presenza, e non volevo...» Esitò, cercando le parole. «Speravo che potessimo- non lo so», ammise, «forse speravo solo di non... intimorirti?» La guardò con la coda dell'occhio, come in cerca di conferme, ma Chrysanthe era troppo perplessa per avere una qualsiasi espressione, di qualunque tipo. _Intimorita?!_ , pensò, dapprima con irritazione. _Non sono affatto intimorita! ...sono solo... non mi va di sembrare... non voglio essere svenevole e appiccicosa, ecco tutto!_ Nulla di tutto questo, però, lasciò le sue labbra, e lei si limitò a fissarlo in silenzio, cercando di mettere ordine dentro la sua mente. «A volte penso...» La frase gli morì in bocca, e per qualche momento ci fu solo il suono della pioggia, ed un lampo che illuminò tutto, seguito da un tuono prolungato. «Non ho intenzione di provare a-» Sembrava in difficoltà. «Non mi imporrei su una donna, spero che tu lo sappia», disse infine a fatica, con l'aria di essere molto a disagio col discorso. _Cosa?!_ «Non che io pensi che riuscirei a impormi su di te», aggiunse, con una mezza risata imbarazzata, «ma immagino che anche solo l'idea sia-»  
«Scusa, cosa?» Chrysanthe, la voce ritrovata, abbassò le gambe e lo fissò, stralunata. _Ma di che sta parlando?_ Lui si voltò a guardarla, interdetto.  
«So che hai notato... beh, non sono proprio un seduttore o-» Esitò. «Non sono un figlio di Apollo, o... o di Afrodite, se è per questo.» Ancora una volta, si schiarì la voce. «Ma hai sicuramente notato che mi piaci, e-» Chrysanthe aggrottò la fronte.  
«Io cosa?» Si passò una mano sul volto, ormai asciutto. «Siderios. Stai dicendo cose che non hanno senso.»  
«Uhm. Non è così che pensavo sarebbe andato questo discorso», mormorò lui, quasi fra sé e sé, guardandosi le mani. «Mi sa che c'è stato qualche malinteso, eh?»  
«Direi.» Le uscì molto più freddo di quanto avrebbe voluto. Siderios si passò le mani sul viso, borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile e si voltò verso di lei. Il suo chitone era già quasi asciutto, e la cosa le strappò una punta d'invidia.  
«Beh, ormai l'ho detto... sì, mi piaci. Meglio metterlo in chiaro, visto che non si è capito.» Chrysanthe aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse subito dopo. _Io?_ , si chiese, perplessa. _Ma, io? Non che possa parlare a qualcun altro, siamo solo noi due, qui._ Il pensiero la rese irrequieta. _Ma io._  
«Perché?», domandò alla fine, confusa; scosse subito la testa. «No, lascia- lascia stare. Non so perché l'ho chiesto.»  
«Beh, perché no?», ribatté lui. «Sei intelligente, attraente, unica nel tuo genere. E piuttosto formidabile.» Un angolo della sua bocca si curvò verso l'alto. «La domanda giusta dovrebbe essere: perché non hai frotte di uomini ai tuoi piedi? Ecco, questa sì che è una buona domanda, e senza risposta, tra l'altro... Forse Afrodite ha deciso di avere pietà del genere maschile, dopotutto! E un po' mi stupirebbe, ma insomma, immagino che anche lei abbia dei giorni di pietà, no?» Chrysanthe cercò di parlare, e lui proseguì frettoloso. «Voglio dire: se tutti cadessero ai tuoi piedi, ti avremmo come, non so... regina dell'intera Attica nell'arco di qualche giorno, e sarebbe un bel problema, perché poi ti toccherebbe conquistare il resto del continente... e a me toccherebbe restare lì a rimirarti, da lontano, e crearti statue e fare la fine di Pigmalione! Davvero imbarazzante, non ti pare?» Travolta da quel fiume di parole, Chrysanthe rimase a fissarlo. «Eeeeee Dei, la tua faccia è il ritratto della confusione, adesso», sospirò Siderios, chiudendo gli occhi. «Scusami. Quando sono nervoso, parlo molto. Troppo. Tantissimo. Davvero tantissimo, come adesso.» Gli scappò una risatina nervosa. «Scusa.» Qualche momento di silenzio, che si prese per riordinare i pensieri, ancora una volta. Ogni volta che le sembrava di aver costruito un discorso sensato, lui diceva qualcosa di strano e... e non aveva più senso niente.  
«Perché dovrei essere intimorita?», disse quindi, riuscendo finalmente a fare la domanda che voleva fare dall'inizio. «Non ho ancora incontrato un uomo che mi facesse paura.»  
«Non so? Ho pensato- beh, un sacco di stupidaggini, mi pare», sospirò Siderios. «Ho solo pensato che... insomma, so che è un brutto argomento e, beh, non è una cosa così rara, di sicuro lo sai, e- senti, non-» Sembrava così confuso e impelagato nel suo stesso discorso che le scappò una risata, e Siderios restò a guardarla, sorpreso. «È la prima volta che ti vedo ridere davvero», disse piano, con un accenno di sorriso. «Certo, mi piacerebbe sapere cos'ho fatto, ma, ehi! Si accetta una benedizione, quando se ne riceve una.» Chrysanthe si passò una mano sul viso.  
«Dei, Siderios... ma chi mai potrebbe pensare che tu ti forzi su una donna?», rise piano. «È assurdo.»  
«Mi piace pensare di non averne bisogno», ironizzò lui.  
«Era quello che stavo dicendo, appunto.»  
«Oh!» Lui batté le palpebre. «Beh, stavo scherzando, ma... grazie?» Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non penso che la verità debba essere presa come un complimento», gli rispose, sincera.  
«Mi permetteresti di dirti una verità, allora?» Nei suoi occhi c'era il sole che attraversa le foglie nel bosco, e Chrysanthe sentì il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Tuttavia, si fece forza e lo sostenne.  
«Dipende: lo è?» Non poté impedire al dubbio di colorare la sua voce.  
«Penso che tu mi conosca abbastanza, a questo punto, da sapere che sono un bugiardo molto scarso.» Non poté negarlo. Siderios era un bugiardo davvero pessimo, forse il peggiore che avesse mai visto. Così, fece un cenno col capo, malcelando una certa riluttanza. _Ma che si fa in queste situazioni?,_ si chiese nervosamente. _Leiria saprebbe cosa fare... ma io sono un pesce fuor d'acqua!_ «Non so perché tu non ci creda», cominciò lui, aggrottando appena la fronte, «ma... penso che tu sia straordinariamente affascinante. Diversa da ogni altra donna che ho conosciuto nella mia vita», aggiunse pensoso, «ma immagino che questo possa valere per molte semidee? Però tu... non so.» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Non penso ci siano davvero motivi per cui si è attratti da qualcuno, se devo essere sincero. Succede, e basta. Sai, a volte qualcosa ti colpisce, e-» Ed in quel momento, un piccolo frammento di pietra cadde dal soffitto e lo colpì sulla fronte. «Ahia?», disse lui, dubbioso, alzando lo sguardo. «Non molto ahia», aggiunse a bassa voce, alzando un braccio per toccare il soffitto.

«Cos'è?», gli chiese Chrysanthe, sforzandosi di vedere a sua volta. Da un lato era sollevata da quell'improvvisa interruzione di un discorso che, a dire il vero, non sapeva né come gestire, né come affrontare. Dall'altro lato, tuttavia... Ma meglio non pensarci. _Sei superficiale e lasciva, Chrysanthe_ , si sgridò, cambiando leggermente posizione.  
«C'è un messaggio, qui», disse lui sottovoce, col tono distratto di qualcuno di molto concentrato.  
«Che dice? Riesci a vedere?» Nello stretto spazio, Chrysanthe si contorse fino a riuscire a districarsi, così da lasciare spazio a Siderios.  
«Non molto bene, purtroppo... ma... aspetta.» Siderios cominciò a percorrere le lettere incise con le dita, mormorando con un fil di voce. Per un po' non parlò, e come per aiutarlo, la grotta fu illuminata per un paio di volte da dei fulmini. «Dovrei... dovrei aver letto.» Chrysanthe. che si era fermata sull'imboccatura della grotta, si avvicinò di nuovo. «È di qualcuno... Apollodoros di Atene, dice di chiamarsi.» Le lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio. «Uno di noi, ma dev'essere passato molto tempo... è davvero vecchia, questa incisione.»  
«E cos'ha scritto?»  
«Ora te lo leggo, eh. Più o meno.» Si schiarì la voce. «Allora... “Apollodoros di Atene è il mio nome, figlio di Apollo. Affronterò l'idra, o morrò” – credo dica così, è rovinata la scritta, ma... più o meno. “Se non dovessi tornare, fate crescere fiori sulla mia tomba.”» La guardò. «Dice così, non sto facendo il tragico.»  
«Fiori sulla sua tomba?» La richiesta la sorprese. «È un desiderio davvero... semplice.»  
«Vero?» Siderios sospirò. «Poveraccio. Spero che l'Oltretomba sia stato gentile con lui.»  
«Ade è sempre giusto», rispose Chrysanthe, la voce sommessa. «Sono certa che è stato trattato come meritava.»

La pioggia stava calando, come se, ora che avevano trovato l'incisione, il mondo si fosse messo in pace con sé stesso. Qualche ultimo tuono rimbombò nuovamente in lontananza. _Dovremo tornare indietro, ora. E chissà quando avrò ancora tempo per parlare._ Siderios fece per uscire, e lei gli prese il polso. La pelle era così calda... era come toccare qualcuno con la febbre. La guardò, interrogativo, e Chrysanthe lottò per trovare le parole giuste per spiegarsi.  
«Io... io non piaccio alle persone, Siderios», cominciò quindi, lentamente, infilando le parole l'una dopo l'altra, cauta, come se fossero le minuscole perline di vetro di una collana. «Sono inespressiva, e, e decisa, e questo le spaventa. Non mi è nuovo.» Lui aprì la bocca per rispondere, e Chrysanthe gli fece cenno di attendere. «Mi... mi confonde che con te non funzioni così», ammise quindi. «Sei uno strano uomo, e non so cosa pensare di te.» Sul volto di lui passò un'ombra di delusione. «Ma... mi fa piacere parlare con qualcuno a cui interessa ascoltarmi, che non mi veda come una sorella», proseguì, costringendosi a guardarlo in viso come se non le tremassero le mani, «e... ed è bello pensare che qualcuno si accorga di cosa penso e cosa sento», concluse, con un nodo in gola. «Non mi succede spesso. I tuo- I tuoi sentimenti?», chiese esitante; lui le fece un cenno d'incoraggiamento. «I tuoi sentimenti mi onorano», si tirò fuori a forza, sentendosi come se si fosse spogliata di fronte a lui. «Non... non so cosa ti aspettassi da me...» Esitò. «No, non è esatto. Sono adulta, so cosa ci si aspetta da me-»  
«Ehi!» Sollevò lo sguardo. «Non correre!», le disse con un accenno di risata negli occhi. Con il dorso delle dita le carezzò la guancia, una linea di calore contro il freddo che sentiva. «Io... io penserò alle tue parole e, uhm. No, forse è meglio non pensarci.» Abbozzò una risata. «Adesso... prendi fiato», proseguì, allontanando la mano dal suo volto con quello che le parve uno sforzo. «Rimetti la clamide... e andiamo a dire ai nostri compagni cos'abbiamo trovato.» Esitò. «E non diciamo mai, mai, mai a Helyoron di cos'abbiamo parlato», aggiunse, quasi supplichevole, «né di quanto il tuo chitone copra poco quand'è bagnato, va bene?» Detto questo, si voltò ed uscì di corsa, prima che lei potesse rispondere.

Fuori, il sole stava cominciando ad affacciarsi fra le nubi, e mentre si avvolgeva nella stoffa umida della clamide, Chrysanthe si chiese se Apollo si ricordasse di suo figlio, se gli avesse dedicato almeno un pensiero, e se Apollodoros avesse trovato pace e affetto, almeno nell'Oltretomba che l'aveva accolto.


	13. fuffachallenge 2021 - ANGUSTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: DC Adventures (Roleplaying Game)/Crime AU - 3/3
> 
> Trigger warning: depiction of violence; swearing

«Io li odio, i posti stretti», borbottò Lexy, cercando di assestarsi al meglio possibile nella nicchia. Red Robin non le rispose. D'altronde non c'era molto da rispondere, lo sapeva anche lei.  
L'uomo di Olivia che avevano interrogato era stato molto loquace. Li aveva diretti ad un piccolo ufficio dall'aria innocua, dove Olivia avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare di lì a... un po' di tempo. Una quantità variabile di minuti secondi ore o chissà che altro. E le era sembrato di vedere un rientro nel muro – probabilmente un piccolo errore di progettazione, o qualcosa di simile – in fondo al locale, e quando aveva controllato avrebbero dovuto starci giusti giusti, se non si fossero mossi troppo, e poi quando ci aveva portato Red Robin era quasi rimasta incastrata perché... beh, perché la flessibilità di una body armor non è quella di un essere umano.  
«Ahia», sibilò.  
«Scusa.»  
«Ma quanto cazzo sei ingombrante, per la miseria», continuò Lexy con un fil di voce, cercando di sfogare l'ansia. «Ma non passate dentro i condotti dell'areazione e roba così? Ma come fate con 'ste cose addosso?!»  
«Contorsionismo.» Lui voltò il capo e abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, e Lexy rimpianse un po' di non essere stata zitta, perché essere schiacciati in un luogo stretto con un'altra persona era scomodo, ma stare schiacciati in un luogo stretto con una persona _che ti interessa molto_ era tutto un altro livello di disagio.  
«Sì, ti ci vedo proprio, a leccarti i talloni.» Lui rise in silenzio.  
«Non prendertela con me. Non l'ho reso angusto io, lo spazio.» Così dicendo, poggiò il capo contro il muro.  
«Dissento», brontolò lei in risposta. A fatica alzò un braccio, poi ticchettò sulla body armor con l'unghia dell'indice. «La odio, questa cosa. La prossima volta che dobbiamo infilarci da qualche parte, ti ci teletrasporto fuori.»  
«Cosa?!» Lui si finse sconvolto. «E mi lasceresti con solo una tutina aderente e nient'altro addosso?» Fece un tono offeso. «Per chi mi hai preso, per Nightwing?» Lexy si premette la mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Zitto, scemo!» Lo colpì piano sul braccio, con la punta delle dita, per non far rumore. «Non farmi ridere, che poi ci sentono!»  
«Ehi, hai iniziato tu.» Nella semioscurità della nicchia lo vide sorridere, e qualcosa si contorse nel suo stomaco – in maniera metaforica, sperava. _Lexy, NO_ , si disse severamente. Già prendersi una sbandata per un vigilante era un'idea di merda in sé stessa; cercare di fare qualcosa sulla scia di quella sbandata, poi, era davvero demenziale. _Ma poi cosa vuoi fare, dai,_ si disse, non per la prima volta. _Non sai nemmeno come si chiama. Non puoi nemmeno essere sicura che sia maggiorenne!_ , ribadì a sé stessa (pur con una discreta certezza che, sì, Red Robin fosse più che maggiorenne). «Davvero potresti teleportare qualcuno fuori dall'equipaggiamento?» La domanda la riportò coi piedi per terra. Si strinse nelle spalle, per quanto le riusciva.  
«Meh? Penso di sì. Ogni tanto, quando torno a casa e sono molto stanca, mi teletrasporto fuori dai vestiti direttamente sul letto.»  
«Ah!», rispose lui, con uno strano tono di voce che, nonostante parlassero piano, non le sfuggì. _“Ah”? “Ah” cosa? Cosa, “ah”?_  
«Smettila subito», lo minacciò con un fil di voce.  
«Non ho fatto niente, eh.»  
«Smettila di pensare quello che stai pensando!»  
«Prova a impedirmelo», rispose lui, con un mezzo sorriso. E Lexy si dovette fermare un attimo a riprendere fiato, perché la sua intera persona aveva deciso di trovare questa frase incredibilmente suggestiva. _L'ha fatto apposta_ , la informò una parte della sua mente, con qualcosa di molto simile all'indignazione. Il pensiero, purtroppo, non l'aiutò a ritrovare la salivazione. O a calmare l'improvvisa follia del suo cuore, che aveva deciso di battere in modo casuale.   
«Sei una persona orribile. _Orribile_ », sibilò.  
«Nah, sono un eroe! L'hai detto tu.»  
«Ti revocheranno il tesserino.» Lo sentì ridere in silenzio, ancora una volta. Era strano, perché era così premuta da poter avvertire il movimento attraverso il torso. E non poteva nemmeno dargli seriamente la colpa. Era solo uno spazio dannatamente stretto.  
«Vorrà dire che me lo riprenderò.»  
«Sei un ladruncolo da due soldi», gli rispose brontolando.  
«Eh, no! Da due soldi no. Penso di valere almeno cinque o sei cammelli... dovrei controllare la quotazione.»  
«Cinque o sei cammelli, come no», sbuffò Lexy sottovoce, col respiro che tornava finalmente normale. «Ti comprerei per uno scoiattolo, al massimo.»  
«Uno scoiattolo», ripeté lui, perplesso. Subito dopo, però, le fece cenno di fare silenzio, e Lexy poté udire delle voci distanti. Poi, la porta si aprì di scatto e qualcuno accese le luci. _Oddio, siamo nascosti in uno spazietto minuscolo qua dietro e se qualcuno si sporge un po' ci vedrà di sicuro_ , realizzò all'improvviso, con l'ansia che raggiungeva livelli epici. Red Robin attirò la sua attenzione, poi, col labiale, le fece: “Sto registrando”. Lexy annuì.  
«Ci mancava solo quella pazza di Nightingale», stava imprecando Olivia. Si udì un suono di sedie spostate bruscamente. «Cosa cazzo vuole da noi, adesso... velocisti di merda!»  
«Te l'avevo detto di tenerti alla larga da Due Facce.» La voce non le era familiare. Era maschile, e dalla pronuncia sembrava quella di qualcuno con una buona educazione. Sicuramente non era nessuno del quartiere. Red Robin le lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, e Lexy si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ehi, è dura cavarsela senza alleati, in questa città.» Qualcuno tamburellò con le dita su un ripiano. «Poteva essere una buona idea.»  
«Sì, certo», rispose l'uomo, con una punta di sarcasmo. «Tranne in quella parte in cui ti ha mandato Firefly a ucciderti.»  
«Beh, non ce l'ha fatta, no?» La voce di Olivia era carica di sfida.  
«Non ce l'ha fatta perché c'era uno dei marmocchi di Batman», ritorse l'uomo.  
«Marmocchi?!» bisbigliò Red Robin, con un fil di voce; così indignato che a Lexy venne da ridere, nonostante fosse il momento peggiore possibile. Strinse le labbra fra loro e si morse l'interno della guancia.  
«Non è certo stato merito tuo», aggiunse l'uomo senza nome. «O delle tue guardie, se è per quello.» Olivia imprecò.  
«Scusa, ma che ti pago a fare, allora, uomo caos del cazzo?»  
«Per proteggerti quando qualcuno, inevitabilmente, cercherà di ucciderti», rispose lui, disinvolto. «Stronza», aggiunse poi, come per un ripensamento.  
«Crepa», ribatté lei, senza fare una piega. «Dio... che faccio adesso?»  
«Beh, un magazzino vale l'altro, e come centro operativo puoi sempre sceglierne uno qualunque... ma prima, forse dovresti trovare un modo di farti perdonare da Due Facce.»  
«Gli porterei la testa di quella velocista del cazzo, se la si riuscisse a fermare due secondi», ringhiò Olivia. L'uomo rise.  
«Guarda che non faccio miracoli... solo magie.» _Ah, beh. A posto allora._ Bloccata nella posizione in cui era, non poteva voltarsi a guardare nulla. L'espressione di Red Robin era impenetrabile. E le stava facendo prurito il fianco. Lui abbassò lo sguardo un momento, le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. “Ansia”, sillabò lei. Lui abbozzò un sorriso rassicurante.  
«Non hai qualche conoscente che può darti una mano? Sono disposta a pagare, eh.»  
«Vorrei proprio sapere da dove prendi tutti questi soldi», mormorò l'uomo. «Comunque... non sono sicuro. Forse conosco qualcuno. Dovrei chiedere in giro... magari qualche nemico di Flash ha un'idea.»  
«Sarebbe fantastico», sospirò Olivia. «So che stanno un po' tutti dando di matto da quando la Famigliola Felice ha cominciato ad alzare la testa.» L'uomo rise.  
«Famigliola Felice? Ma dici la Società?»  
«Sì, quei quattro rompicoglioni... Nightingale e famigliola», sbuffò lei. «Che odio.»  
«Non ti scoraggiare. Sono sicuro che al primo dei quattro che schiatta si daranno una regolata.» Ci fu un breve silenzio.  
«Quindi?»  
«Quindi, cosa? Che vuoi da me, sono solo la tua guardia del corpo», rispose l'uomo. «Ti avrei suggerito di portargli il Bat-marmocchio che c'era in giro, ma visto che non è più in giro...»  
«...e visto che non sono esattamente così facili da prendere...», aggiunse Olivia, acidamente.  
«Quello non è un problema mio, cara.»  
«Cara un cazzo», borbottò Olivia.  
«Andiamo via», sussurrò Lexy, con un fil di voce. Red Robin scosse il capo e le fece cenno di fare silenzio. «Non è sicuro», ribadì Lexy, a cui stava cominciando a salire un po' di panico. «Andiamo via da qui-» Lui accennò un sospiro, le fece di nuovo segno di tacere, poi si chinò in avanti quanto glielo permetteva lo spazio stretto, sussurrandole all'orecchio.  
«Ho bisogno che mi lasci spazio», bisbigliò, e Lexy cercò di concentrarsi sulle parole e non sul respiro caldo vicino alla tempia. «Devo fare una cosa, non esco da qui. Promesso, ok? Torna fra due minuti. Contati.» Lei deglutì. _Oddio, è un'idea di merda. È l'idea più di merda che ha avuto da quando lo conosco_ , pensò. Ciononostante annuì, e subito dopo si teleportò sul tetto del palazzo accanto. Gelata dal vento che le frustava gli abiti ancora bagnati, prese fiato per qualche momento, col cellulare nella mano tremante, a contare i secondi. Stava cercando di tenere d'occhio il piccolo ufficio, ma le finestre erano opache.  
 _Cinquantacinque... cinquantasei... cinquantasette... cinquantotto... cinquantanove. Vado._

Si trasportò di nuovo nello spazio da cui si era appena tolta, spingendo bruscamente Red Robin contro il muro, senza volerlo, e poi lo riportò indietro, fuori dalla stanza, sul tetto spazzato dal vento.  
«Ahia!» Lui si massaggiò la nuca con la mano. «Sei in anticipo.»  
«Sono in perfetto orario», ritorse lei, infilando il cellulare in tasca con rabbia. Non voleva dare a vedere quanto la situazione la stesse preoccupando. «E... e adesso? Che faccio?», chiese quindi, con l'ansia che scendeva, lasciando il posto alla paura.  
«Non devi preoccuparti di niente, ok?» disse lui, lanciando uno sguardo ai vetri dell'ufficetto. «Ci penso io.»  
«Sì, ma nonna-»  
«Lexy, ti puoi fidare di me», ripeté pazientemente. «Ci penso io.»  
«Ok, ok.» Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio, fin troppo prolungato per i suoi gusti. «Io, uhm.» Deglutì, cavandosi le parole di bocca. «Grazie.» Lui le sorrise di nuovo, scosse il capo. Aveva abbassato il cappuccio, e i capelli scuri erano smossi dal vento notturno. Oddio, pensò Lexy. Sono un disastro.  
«Ti direi che è dovere – e lo è, eh – ma mi fa anche piacere darti una mano. Quindi, a posto.» Lei fece per parlare, ma lui la precedette. «E prima che tu lo dica, no, Lexy, non sei in debito con me. Questo è il mio lavoro-»  
«Non ti pagano.»  
«-la mia vocazione», proseguì lui, senza scomporsi, «e quindi non sei in debito come non lo sei col cassiere del fast food.» La guardò. «Ok?»  
«Ok.» E poi rimase lì, ferma e semi-congelata, con le mani in tasca. Si guardarono per qualche momento.  
«Non che voglia mandarti via... ma dovresti andare a cambiarti. Sei avvolta in tipo... quindici strati di vestiti fradici.» Lexy fece spallucce.  
«Meh. Non è la prima volta che mi bagno.» Un paio di secondi di silenzio, mentre lui assumeva la tipica espressione di chi sta cercando di non ridere. «Di pioggia! Oh, dio, intendo di pioggia!», esclamò voltandosi di scatto. «Sei un cazzo di pervertito», brontolò, cercando di nascondere il fatto che la pervertita era molto probabilmente lei.  
«Ovvio che intendi di pioggia.» La voce di Red Robin era perfettamente innocente. «Perché, cos'altro potevi intendere?» Rise, e Lexy si voltò, gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e si teleportò a casa. Ferma al centro della sua spoglia stanzetta, coi vestiti inzuppati addosso, imprecò sottovoce.  
«Stupida cogliona imbecille», si disse rabbiosamente, teleportandosi fuori dal vestiti e lasciando tutto a terra, in una pila bagnata. Un altro “salto” la portò in bagno, dove si asciugò al meglio possibile. E poi tornò in camera con lo stesso metodo. Lo faceva spesso, per non svegliare nonna aprendo e chiudendo le porte.  
Alla fine, infilata in un pigiama così vecchio che cominciava a bucarsi sui gomiti, si lasciò cadere seduta sul letto, coi capelli arruffati e umidi attorno alla testa. Ripercorse la serata con la mente, minuto per minuto, fino a che le lacrime non le punsero gli occhi. Le asciugò con rabbia. _Non piangere. Non piangere, è da deboli. E comunque è inutile._ Si chiese se servisse a qualcosa sbarrare la porta d'ingresso, ma onestamente ne dubitava: i muri erano così sottili che chiunque volesse entrare, trovando la porta bloccata, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente sfondarli senza tanta fatica.  
Era così nervosa che il trillo del cellulare la fece sobbalzare. Quando lo prese, trovò un messaggio senza mittente. Non c'era nemmeno il numero.  
 _Sarà tutto a posto prima di domani mattina, promesso. Dormi bene, ok? RR_  
Il sollievo le tolse le forze, lasciandola con le mani tremanti e le ginocchia molli.  
«Oh, fottiti», mormorò Lexy, rannicchiandosi nel letto col cellulare stretto al petto.


	14. fuffachallenge 2021 - OASI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Flowers Shop/Guild Wars 2 (original characters)

L'Oasi era la sua casa.  
Oddio, a dire il vero era il suo posto di lavoro, ma ci passava così tanto tempo che, quasi quasi, avrebbe potuto essere casa sua. La cosa non le dispiaceva... _troppo_. Perché amava il suo lavoro. E perché la proprietaria del negozio, Lemioola – che comunque non c'era mai – le lasciava portare il cane.  
Quindi sì, insomma, era come una casa, più o meno. Una casa molto colorata, dove entrava gente a comprare fiori. Non male, no?  
Quel giorno si presentava abbastanza comune. Ivy sonnecchiava dietro il bancone, la testa poggiata sulle zampe. Aveva appena assemblato un bel mazzo di rose rosse – il più classico dei classici, e secondo lei senza fantasia, ma la pagavano... – e ora aspettava, giocherellando col cellulare.

E poi successero tre cose, tutte assieme, molto ravvicinate, e tutte con la stessa ragione.  
Ivy alzò il capo di scatto. Il campanellino all'ingresso suonò. Il suo cuore perse un battito.  
L'uomo all'ingresso era alto. Ma non nel senso più usuale di “alto”, in cui si intende qualcuno che ci supera un po' in altezza; no, questo era proprio _alto_ , tanto che si era dovuto chinare leggermente per passare dalla porta, e fascinosamente atletico. Aveva i capelli castani, di quella lunghezza tipica da “non ricordo quando ho tagliato i capelli e comunque chissenefrega”. Gli occhi erano chiari e intensi. L'espressione torva.  
 _Wow. Questo mi sa di cliente difficile._ Gormlas mise su il suo miglior sorriso professionale.  
«Buongiorno!», esclamò argentina, uscendo da dietro il bancone, e pensando quanto le sarebbe piaciuto essere vestita con qualcosa di un po' più carino del grembiule del negozio. «Benvenuto all'Oasi... cosa posso fare per lei?» L'uomo la squadrò, senza cambiare espressione.  
«Gormlas», lesse sul cartellino. Poi la guardò dritta in viso. «Gormlas, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.» Aveva un tono di voce deciso, anche se, nonostante l'espressione, non sembrava _così tanto_ incazzato quanto avrebbe detto in principio. «Mi serve un bouquet per un'occasione speciale.» Gormlas sentì una piccola fitta di disappunto. _Magari è per la mamma._  
«Bene!», rispose quindi, senza cambiare espressione. «Di che occasione parliamo? Anniversario, un compleanno...?» Ivy, intanto, uscì da dietro il bancone a si avvicinò all'uomo. «Ivy, no-», cominciò, ma lui si chinò e cominciò a grattarla fra le orecchie.  
«Ciao, bellezza», disse al grosso cane-lupo, con aria improvvisamente gentile. Poi, ancora chino, rivolse lo sguardo su di lei. Aveva occhi davvero penetranti, e lei si sentì arrossire. «No, no. È per una collega di lavoro che compie gli anni.» Gormlas annuì. _Ovviamente. Un classico._  
«Va bene, e quanto vorrebbe spe-»  
«Aspetta», la interruppe, rialzandosi. _Dio, è proprio altissimo._ Gormlas deglutì la poca saliva che le era rimasta e lo guardò interrogativa. «Mi serve un bouquet per una collega», ricominciò lui, deciso, «e mi serve la cosa più insultante e offensiva che riesci a costruirmi.» _...cos?_ «Non m'importa quanto dovesse costare, voglio solo che sia l'offesa floreale più passivo-aggressiva che sia possibile creare su questo pianeta.» Un secondo di silenzio. «Chiaro?»  
«Chi-chiaro», mormorò lei. «Parliamo di, uhm... parliamo di odio vero e proprio o...«, chiese, la mente che già cominciava a formulare un'idea.  
«L'unica cosa che so dei fiori, è che la gente regala rose rosse alle ragazze», rispose lui, con una scrollata di spalle. «Mi hanno detto che sei brava, quindi mi fido di te.» La cosa la riempì d'orgoglio.  
«Allora... mh, mi lasci pensa-»  
«Dammi del tu, mi fai sentire vecchio, altrimenti», fece lui, con una piccola smorfia che gli storse la bocca di lato. «Sono Orvar e lavoro in uno degli uffici qua sopra.» Le porse la mano e lei si tese a stringerla. Era molto più grande della sua, anche se, per amor del vero, lei aveva le mani piccole.  
«Piacere!», sorrise amichevole. Quando ritrasse la mano, provò una punta di dispiacere. «Allora, uhm. Qualche dettaglio.» Lui annuì. «Vogliamo qualcosa di... insomma. Qualcosa di generico e fastidioso, come, non so: i cardi. O parliamo proprio di linguaggio dei fiori?»  
«È diverso?» Le sfuggì un sorriso divertito.  
«Molto.»  
«Allora mi fido.» Le rivolse l'accenno di un sorriso e per un momento le partì il cuore a mille. _Porca miseria, doveva entrare proprio il mio tipo!_ , piagnucolò fra sé e sé.  
«Vuoi dirmi qualcosa di questa collega?», propose invece, sperando che non si notasse nessun tono affannato o cose del genere. Alla gente piaceva parlare dei fatti propri e a lei piaceva ascoltare. Lui, però, le rivolse uno sguardo feroce, che le fece ringraziare il cielo che non fosse diretto personalmente a lei.  
«È stupida, bugiarda e utile come una sedia senza seduta. Sono due anni e mezzo che lavoro con lei, e sono due anni e mezzo che devo costantemente correggere tutto quello che fa», fu la lapidaria risposta. «Se non trovo un modo di sfogarmi, esplodo!» _E sarebbe un gran peccato_ , pensò Gormlas. Si limitò ad annuire con aria comprensiva.  
«È dura quando i colleghi non lavorano bene, sì», ammise, poi contemplò il vuoto per qualche momento, premendosi le dita sulle labbra. _Giglio arancione, assolutamente_ , rifletté. _Magari anche geranio?_ «Lo vuoi per oggi, o è per una data specifica?» Si avvicinò al bancone per prendere qualche appunto. «Se lo vuoi per oggi c'è un sovrapprezzo.»  
«Dopodomani. Ma come dicevo, il prezzo non è un problema... a meno che non mi spari qualche strana orchidea di Chissàdove...» Gormlas ridacchiò.  
«No, anzi! La maggior parte dei fiori che ho in mente sono piuttosto... vabeh, insomma, non preoccuparti. Ti dico subito il prezzo, e sarà di favore perché mi hai fatto fare una cosa divertente.»  
«Oh, faccio fare un sacco di cose divertenti», scherzò lui, e Gormlas si schiarì la voce.  
«Sì, uhm», gracchiò arrossendo. «Co-comunque, dicevo, sarà pronto-»  
«Fra due giorni, sì», sorrise lui, sornione. «Ma sarà gloriosamente stronzo, questo mazzo di fiori?»  
«Contaci!»

* * *

Due giorni dopo, la campanella tintinnò di nuovo ed il sole fu fermato a un'alta sagoma maschile. Gormlas alzò lo sguardo dal mazzo che stava preparando e sorrise in modo molto poco professionale, rassettandosi i corti capelli biondi con la mano libera. _Oddio, ma smettila_ , si rimproverò. _Sii professionale!_  
«Oh! Tempismo perfetto, stavo mettendo il cartellino del negozio al tuo mazzo di fiori insultante», fece quindi ad Orvar, che la stava osservando dall'ingresso. Ivy si alzò per andargli incontro, scodinzolando, e lui si chinò per grattarla dietro un orecchio.  
«Buongiorno, bellezza», fece al cane. «E buongiorno Gormlas», aggiunse poi, con un mezzo sorriso. «È quello?», chiese quindi, osservando il mazzo di fiori che faceva bella mostra di sé sul bancone.  
«Sì», dichiarò lei, orgogliosa. Quel mazzo di fiori era la cosa più deliziosa che avesse assemblato da anni.  
«È... sorprendentemente bello. Non so perché, ma pensavo sarebbe stato-» Si zittì, poi si strinse nelle spalle. «Non so.» L'orgoglio di Gormlas calò un poco.  
«Vuoi... vuoi che te lo spieghi? Nel linguaggio dei fiori?», offrì flebilmente. Lui si avvicinò al bancone e annuì.  
«Spara.» Lei deglutì.  
«Allora. Cominciamo con il giglio arancione.»  
«Molto bello», commentò lui a mezza voce.  
«Che significa odio.»  
«Ah!» Il tono cambiò. «Beh, cominciamo bene. Questo qui?» Indicò un fiore.  
«Questo è geranio, e significa stupidità.»  
«E quindi è perfetto», osservò Orvar. «Sembra quasi che la conosci! Continua.» Gormlas si sentì un po' ringalluzzita.  
«Ecco... questa è olmaria, che significa “sei inutile”.»  
«Perfetto», ripeté lui a bassa voce, con un sorriso che andava dipingendosi sul volto.  
«Questo qui... questo è tanaceto, che vuol dire “ti dichiaro guerra”, praticamente.» Lui rise piano. _Oddio, ha anche la risata sexy._ «E per finire, questo bel fiore è digitale, che vuol dire falsità. Insomma, come dire che è bugiarda.» Prese un bel respiro. «E avevo pensato di mettere anche del basilico-»  
«Il basilico ha un significato?», chiese lui, perplesso.  
«Sì... i vittoriani lo odiavano, così lo usavano come modo per indicare odio.» Indicò i gigli. «Ma era ridondante e poi non era necessario, il bouquet è bello così com'è.» Lo indicò con ambo le mani. «Ta-dan!», canterellò.  
«Potrebbero tranquillamente essere i soldi che ho speso meglio nella mia vita», dichiarò Orvar, con un sorriso soddisfatto. «Grazie della tua competenza nel linguaggio dei fiori!»  
«Oh, figurati...», ridacchiò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo. «È il mio lavoro. Beh... lo è vendere i fiori, il significato e tutto il resto è una passione personale», si corresse poi, con un sorriso imbarazzato. «Se ti dovesse servire altro, torna pure da noi!», concluse quindi, porgendogli il mazzo di fiori.  
«In realtà, una cosa che potrebbe servirmi c'è», buttò lì lui, senza prendere i fiori.  
«Oh?» Poggiò di nuovo il mazzo nel suo supporto. «Dimmi pure!»  
«Quando smonti dal lavoro?» Gormlas rimase in silenzio qualche secondo.  
«Oh, uhm... alle-alle sette?»  
«È una domanda o un'affermazione?», scherzò lui con un mezzo sorriso.  
«Alle sette», confermò, portando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. «Uhm. Pe-perché?», chiese quindi con un filo di voce. Lui rise.  
«Lo scoprirai alle sette.» Così dicendo le fece l'occhiolino, raccolse i suoi fiori e si allontanò, lasciandola a cercare di ritrovare la voce.


	15. fuffachallenge 2021 - INSETTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Brass Age/Steampunk

Nell'oscurità della notte londinese, la Cernunnos viaggiava in assoluto silenzio, un'ombra scura contro le luci della città. Sembrava che il mascheramento esoterico della navolante stesse funzionando, perché nessuno dei piccoli mezzi da ricognizione aveva dato segno di averli visti, anche se loro avevano sudato freddo nel vederseli passare vicino.  
Tutti, ovviamente, tranne il conte di Alton. Come aveva detto fin dall'inizio, il mascheramento avrebbe retto fintanto che lui era concentrato. Era fermo a prua, seduto a gambe incrociate, già da quasi un'ora, con un cristallo posato sul palmo della mano, a mormorare parole incomprensibili.  
Sembrava non stesse facendo assolutamente nulla. Eppure, aveva funzionato.  
A reggere il timone c'era, eccezionalmente, sua moglie Annabelle, coi capelli biondi stretti in una crocchia sulla nuca e le lunghe gonne abbandonate, per il momento, in favore di più pratici pantaloni. Il bel volto concentrato, la si poteva sentire, di quando in quando, imprecare in francese.

«Quindi», fece Eleanor in un sussurro, il tono forzatamente calmo, «andiamo a prendere qualcosa che non sappiamo che cosa sia, in un luogo che sappiamo solo vagamente dove sia-»  
«So esattamente dov'è», la interruppe il barone Whitehall, freddamente. Hajiro Murakami era aristocratico solo di adozione, cosa per il quale lui ed il conte si guardavano in cagnesco fin dalla prima presentazione. Era un industriale di origini giapponesi, ed il suo carattere non era certo dei più accomodanti. «I miei calcoli sono stati accurati al centimetro, _signorina_.» Era anche un genio matematico, nonché qualcuno che riusciva a dire “signorina” come se fosse il peggiore degli insulti.  
«Oh, mi perdoni tanto», mormorò Eleanor con finto dispiacere. « _Barone_ », aggiunse con un breve ritardo, imitando alla perfezione il tono di lui.  
«Un'altra di queste uscite e gli sparo al piede», sussurrò Aveline a denti stretti. Vash Corvan, vicino a lei, soffocò una risata. L'uomo era almeno per metà indiano delle colonie, ma vantava un netto accento americano, sottolineato dal cappello da cowboy che portava. Lui e Aveline, seduti vicini, stavano controllando la carica delle armi.  
«Se lo fai, dico che ti è partito il colpo per sbaglio», le rispose a mezza voce, facendole l'occhiolino. Le sfuggì un sorriso. Nonostante si conoscessero da poco più di un giorno e mezzo, lei e Vash stavano andando molto d'accordo. Tanto d'accordo che Eleanor aveva sentito il bisogno di chiederle, tutta ammiccante, se Clarence Huntington fosse geloso, e come avesse deciso di provarglielo.  
Aveline si sentiva arrossire solo a ripensare al discorso. Come le venissero in mente certe cose perverse era, per lei, un vero mistero. Dovevano essere stati tutti quegli anni di isolamento e povertà, di certo.  
«Un bel modello, quello», osservò Vash in quel momento, accennando col capo alla pistola di Cecil. «Un po' lenta a ricaricare.»  
«Compensa in potenza», rispose Aveline, controllando che la batteria fosse ben carica e ben fissata. La ripose nella sua fondina, poi si sporse a prendere un piccolo pugnale da lancio da nascondere nello stivaletto. Non si poteva mai sapere quando serviva qualcosa di affilato.  
«Cimelio di famiglia?»  
«Era di mio marito.» La frase le uscì senza grandi difficoltà. Non che non pensasse più a Cecil, ma non era più una stilettata costante nel fondo del plesso solare. Col passare del tempo, il dolore della sua vedovanza era scemato; era più un ricordo nostalgico, ormai, che una spina dolorosa.  
«Oh! Condoglianze», disse subito lui. Aveline abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Grazie. Ma sono passati parecchi anni.» Lui inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Non per sembrare impertinente, ma sei molto giovane per essere vedova.»  
«Non così giovane», ribatté Aveline, restando sul vago. Non si sentiva giovane per nulla; anzi, certi momenti si sentiva assurdamente più vecchia di quanto non fosse davvero. Un sentimento assai ironico, considerando l'immortalità di Huntington. «E comunque, sei impertinente», aggiunse, guardandolo con un vago cipiglio. Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Colpevole», ammise, disinvolto. Ripose la pistola nella sua fondina e cominciò a controllare il fucile, un'arma altamente raffinata che, però, non le era familiare.  
«Cos'è?», chiese sottovoce, e lui porse l'arma.  
«Fucile elettromagnetico modificato», le spiegò quindi. «L'ho modificato io stesso», aggiunse, con evidente orgoglio.  
«Come quelli delle navolanti militari?», chiese Aveline, sbalordita. Che lei sapesse, erano armi costose e poco adatte all'utilizzo umano.  
«Beh... non proprio. È una variante sviluppata da noi», spiegò lui, lasciandosi prendere dall'argomento. «Non sviluppa la potenza di quelle delle navi, ovviamente, ma colpisce lontano e preciso, e l'ho vista passare tre persone con un solo colpo», aggiunse, inarcando le sopracciglia, «e non parlo per sentito dire, sono stato io, quindi...» In quel momento, qualcuno si schiarì la voce.  
«Se avete smesso di flirtare», fece Eleanor, con un sorrisetto sornione, «Annabelle vorrebbe parlarle, signor Corvan.» Lui accennò una risata, ripose il fucile e si alzò.  
«Signore...», fece alle due donne, allontanandosi verso il timone.  
«Non stavamo flirtando», sospirò Aveline, roteando gli occhi. «Parlavamo di armi.»  
«Ah, pensavo che per te fosse la stessa cosa!» Aveline le lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Oh, e smettila», rispose Eleanor, piccata. «Ho dovuto sopportare più di un'ora di quell'orientale bacchettone misogino, ho diritto a divertirmi un po' alle tue spalle!» Aveline si limitò a sbuffare.  
«Ti sei ricordata la pistola?»  
«Sì, Aveline, sì. Mi sono ricordata la pistola», rispose Eleanor, alzando gli occhi al cielo e mostrandole la fondina nascosta sotto la gonna. La poteva raggiungere con comodità attraverso un taglio nella stoffa. Era una di quelle armi moderne “da signora”, piccole, compatte e rapide a ricaricare, che però peccavano un po' in potenza, secondo lei. Meglio che niente, certo.  
Vash si avvicinò di nuovo, stavolta con un'espressione assai più seria.  
«Siamo in dirittura d'arrivo, signore», disse loro, porgendo la mano ad Eleanor per aiutarla ad alzarsi. «Meglio che ci troviamo un posto dove tenerci. Secondo la contessa, si ballerà un po'!»

Quando finalmente atterrarono, fu tra gli spari dei cannoni di sicurezza.  
«Alla faccia del ballare un po'!», gridò Aveline, tenendosi bassa sul ponte.  
«È difficile ingannare qualcuno quando gli stai atterrando in testa», gridò in risposta il conte, che aveva rinunciato, almeno al momento, alla magia, e stava impugnando un'ornata spada ad alta affilatura con la destra ed una pistola con la sinistra. Sull'arma a raggi erano incisi una complicata serie di simboli esoterici, con i quali Aveline non aveva familiarità. E se doveva essere sincera, non aveva nemmeno tutto questo interesse ad averla.  
«Da che parte?», chiese Vash, sforzandosi di farsi sentire sopra il fragore. In quel momento, l'intera nave fu avvolta da un guscio azzurrognolo, ed il fragore calò d'intensità.  
«Quell'ingresso», rispose Murakami, indicando con calma una delle porte da cui stavano uscendo uomini armati. «Lasciate che guidi io.»  
«Sarà meglio che in prima linea restiamo io e il signor Corvan», lo contraddisse Annabelle, sguainando uno stocco ad energia e premendo un piccolo pulsante decorato sul corsetto. Fu avvolta da un'aura azzurrognola, assai simile a quella che illuminava debolmente la nave. Il famoso prototipo di scudo personale, pensò Aveline, di cui aveva parlato qualche settimana prima. «Barone, lei ci seguirà per indicare il percorso», proseguì la donna, poi si voltò verso Aveline. «Eleanor dovrebbe stare al centro, assieme a Lawrence», propose, «e tu di retroguardia. Che ne pensi?» Aveline annuì.  
«Mi sembra un buon piano, Annabelle. Vogliamo andare?» Lawrence fece per protestare, poi guardò il volto determinato della moglie.  
«Non mi lasci mai divertire, cara», sospirò. Annabelle sorrise, gli soffiò un bacio e discese la passerella.  
Si tuffarono in mezzo alla mischia, fra i raggi che fendevano il buio della notte. Annabelle si pose in prima linea, pronta a intercettare i colpi con il prototipo di scudo e con lo stocco a energia, mentre Vash, Aveline e Lawrence, alle sue spalle, tenevano i nemici lontani da Eleanor e Murakami. Saettando fra gli aggressori come un coltello caldo nel burro, s'inoltrarono all'interno del palazzo.  
«Da quella parte», disse Murakami, indicando uno slargo laterale. «A seconda della progettazione interna, dovrebbe portarci o direttamente nella direzione che vogliamo, o comunque avvicinarsi ad essa.»  
«Dovrebbe?», chiese Eleanor, ironica. «O lo farà?»  
«Difficile saperlo senza vedere l'interno, signorina», ribatté il barone.  
«Lei è davvero utile, eh?», gli chiese Eleanor, con finta allegria. L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo gelido, ma non rispose.  
Attraversarono il primo frammento di corridoio, cupo e freddo, poi si fermarono appena prima di svoltare un angolo.  
«Ci sono due guardie ad armamento pesante», sussurrò Annabelle, ferma di fronte a loro. «Posso provare ad avanzare e aggredirle, ma-»  
«Pfft... non c'è bisogno.» Eleanor si assestò lo scialle, drizzò le spalle e le fece cenno di spostarsi. «Lasciatemi fare.» Murakami inarcò un sopracciglio, poi brontolò qualcosa nella sua lingua incomprensibile. Aveline non si era data pena di capire cosa dicesse. Tanto, dal tono, erano di sicuro offese.  
Eleanor uscì da dietro l'angolo con sicurezza, come se avesse tutti i motivi per essere sul posto. Le due guardie si attivarono, e lei fece loro un cenno, come quello che si farebbe per zittire un membro della servitù.  
«Beh? Che state aspettando?», chiese, il tono irritato. «Aprite, no?» Ci fu un breve silenzio. Poi le due guardie mormorarono un assenso confuso, incerte sul perché non avessero aperto prima. Eleanor fece loro cenno di seguirla, e dietro di lei attraversarono la porta, uno per volta, fino a trovarsi al secondo piano di un ampio salone. La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle.  
«Ed ora, barone?», sibilò Eleanor, con un fil di voce. Al piano inferiore c'erano almeno due dozzine di Estranei. «Dove andiamo? C'è un limite a quanto può funzionare il mesmerismo, quindi cerchi di sbrigarsi!» Lui lanciò un rapido sguardo al soffitto del salone, poi al piano inferiore. Mosse le labbra in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
«Vada dritto», disse quindi, con sicurezza, «e svolti nella seconda porta che incontrerà.» Eleanor partì a passo svelto e sicuro, il capo ritto ed il mento rialzato, come chi ha ben donde di essere sul posto. La seguirono in silenzio, cercando di non guardare con troppa attenzione gli Estranei.  
«Non guardateli», li sgridò Eleanor, sottovoce. «Mi rendete tutto più difficile!» Gli occhi fissi davanti a loro, percorsero quasi un centinaio di metri prima di raggiungere una porta.  
«Non questa», sibilò Murakami. Eleanor lo ignorò, senza rallentare il passo; oltrepassò la prima porta e si infilò con sicurezza nella seconda, fermandosi qualche metro dopo.

«Un'altra uscita di quel genere, _barone_ », gli disse a denti stretti, ferma in mezzo al corridoio, «e le garantisco che non tornerà a casa da sua moglie!»  
«Eleanor», disse piano Annabelle, chiaramente cercando di calmarla.  
«Eleanor un corno», rispose lei, irritata. «Non accetto di sentirmi trattare come un'idiota, quando sono parte di questo gruppo da molto prima di... _costui_!»  
«Eleanor ha ragione», disse subito Lawrence, che non vedeva chiaramente l'ora di trovare un motivo per offendere il barone. «Si è sempre resa utile, da quand'è con noi. E lui? Arriva e pretende di essere chissà chi-»  
«Adesso basta.» La voce di Aveline era sommessa come un ringhio, e all'improvviso fecero tutti silenzio. «Siamo qui in missione. Tu», indicò Eleanor, «farai la tua parte, e riporteremo a casa anche questo figlio di un cane. E lei, barone», aggiunse, voltandosi a guardarlo, «terrà per sé le sue osservazioni.»  
«Non ero al corrente che lei fosse a capo dell'operazione, signora Lockwood.» La freddezza del tono le fece quasi venire da ridere.  
«È _detective_ Lockwood, per lei, barone», rispose con voce mielata. «Cerchiamo di essere corretti nei titoli, le spiace?» Lui strinse le labbra in una linea. Chiaramente, non aveva abitudine ad avere a che fare con donne di polso. Peggio per lui. Avevano ben altro da fare, che cullare il suo orgoglio ferito. «Ora», proseguì, tornando ad un tono più serio, «da che parte? Là in fondo il corridoio si divide.» Annabelle e Vash presero il fronte, con Murakami fermo alle loro spalle. Eleanor e Lawrence si posero al centro, e lei si occupò della retroguardia.  
Per quasi dieci minuti non accadde nulla: proseguirono all'interno del corridoio e poi giù per una lunga scalinata, ignorando le varie porte laterali, silenziose, finché non raggiunsero un ampio salone sotterraneo.  
Lì, il primo colpo di pistola a raggi si spense innocuamente sullo scudo di Annabelle.  
«Ci siamo», disse lei, determinata, scostando una ciocca bionda dal volto. «Pronti?»  
«Pronti», fece Eleanor, cupa.  
«Pronti quando vuoi, cara», rispose Lawrence.  
«Armi alla mano», fu l'ultima frase che disse. Poi oltrepassarono l'arcata che conduceva all'interno del salone, e fu confusione.

Vash rovesciò subito un tavolo da usare come protezione, facendo cadere a terra decine di oggetti che, probabilmente, erano tutti preziosi prototipi. Da una seconda porta, opposta alla loro, entrarono di corsa altre persone armate: Annabelle si lanciò fra di loro, quasi danzando con lo stocco a energia in mano. Lawrence le si unì, schiena a schiena con la moglie, la pistola a raggi che non mancava mai il bersaglio. _Esoteristi_ , pensò Aveline con sdegno. Lei, Eleanor e Murakami, le pistole in mano, presero di mira i loro bersagli da dietro la protezione del tavolo, mentre Vash indicava loro, di quando in quando, chi prendere di mira. Sembrava che la battaglia stesse procedendo bene, quando l'Estraneo fece il suo ingresso.  
Era alto, ma non più di un umano alto: Murakami stesso, nella sua statura inusuale, lo superava in altezza. C'era tuttavia qualcosa di innaturale nel suo modo di muoversi, come fluiva fra un alleato e l'altro con disinvoltura, senza bisogno di guardare. I suoi occhi erano fissi su Lawrence e Annabelle, e Aveline sentì Vash imprecare.  
Fu lei la prima a puntare la pistola contro la creatura. Nonostante l'impatto fosse, di norma, sufficiente a uccidere un umano al primo colpo, la creatura si fermò giusto qualche istante, osservando con vago disappunto il piccolo foro bruciacchiato nei suoi abiti. Le sorrise, in un modo freddo che le diede i brividi. E poi, riprese la sua avanzata.  
«Ci vogliono le maniere forti, allora», constatò Vash, riponendo la pistola a raggi. Prese il fucile, e lo puntò. «Aveline? Riesci ad attirare la sua attenzione? Mi serve qualche secondo...» Lei provò a sparargli ancora, ma la creatura si limitò ad ignorarla.  
«Non lo so», ammise, con un vago senso di panico; perché l'Estraneo stava ormai di fronte a Lawrence e Annabelle, e li stava guardando con un certo divertimento. «Non so come-» E poi, l'idea la colpì all'improvviso. Lasciando la pistola a terra, prese il piccolo pugnale da lancio e lo scagliò verso la creatura.  
La piccola arma affilata roteò in aria con fare aggraziato, come una piccola ballerina argentata, e si piantò con silenziosa decisione nella spalla della creatura. Questa sussultò – forse di dolore, forse di sorpresa – e abbassò lo sguardo sull'impugnatura. Allora, e solo allora, rivolse di nuovo la propria attenzione su di lei. C'era una tale irritazione, in quello sguardo, da farla sentire male; ma era la stessa che si sarebbe dedicata ad una zanzara particolarmente fastidiosa, non certo quella da dedicare ad un nemico vero e proprio.  
Poi, alla sua destra, un leggero fischio in crescendo, seguito da un senso di vuoto d'aria e dal silenzio.  
Il proiettile colpì l'Estraneo al centro della testa, che esplose per la forza dell'impatto.  
«YEE-HAW!», gridò esultante Vash alla sua destra, mentre gli uomini e donne che combattevano per il nemico restavano qualche secondo immobili, fissando il corpo che, lentamente, barcollava e cadeva a terra. «Rigenera questo, bastardo!»  
Il primo ad arrendersi fu un uomo con un camice da laboratorio.

Li avevano legati tutti, e sbarrato le porte. Finché non avessero potuto uscire in sicurezza, era la cosa migliore da fare.   
Il dottor Johnson, ossia il primo ad essersi arreso, aveva accettato il trattamento con dignità. Ora sedeva su una delle poche sedie rimaste, con le mani legate dietro la schiena.  
«Allora, dottore», cominciò Vash, scrocchiando le nocche, «possiamo cavarcela con le buone... o con le cattive.» L'uomo accennò un mezzo sorriso.  
«Tanto, come vadano le cose, sono un uomo morto», gli rispose con calma. «E vi assicuro, non mi piacciono così tanto da voler tenere i loro segreti a oltranza.»  
«Ah, è stato facilissimo», mormorò Eleanor.  
«Cercate l'Insetto, non è vero?», proseguì Johnson, disinvolto. «Sapete che esiste, ma non sapete che fa, e nemmeno che aspetto ha.» Aveline lo studiò, pensosa. «Sbaglio?»  
«Non sbaglia, dottor Johnson.» Annabelle spense la lama dello stocco a energia e lo appese alla cintola. «La prego di parlare il prima possibile.» L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle.  
«L'Insetto non è altro che il nome in codice di un'arma avanzata, contessa. Un'arma dall'aspetto di semplice pistola a raggi, che tuttavia emette una vibrazione che uccide un essere umano anche solamente sfiorandolo.» Ci fu un breve silenzio, pieno di orrore.  
E poi, per qualche motivo, Eleanor scoppiò a ridere.  
«Oh, magnifico!», rise, sotto gli sguardi sbalorditi del resto del gruppo.  
«Eleanor?», chiese Aveline, perplessa.  
«Beh, è straordinario, non trovi?» Eleanor si asciugò una lacrima dall'angolo dell'occhio. «Il livello di mesmerismo a cui è stato sottoposto quest'uomo per convincerlo di ciò che dice... è davvero eccezionale. Sono colpita, di parla di un professionista! Certo, non bravo come me...»  
«...non so di cosa stia parlando, signorina», rispose il dottore, aggrottando la fronte. «Sto dicendo la verità.»  
«Oh, sì... è evidente che lei ne è convinto.» Disinvolta, Eleanor porse lo scialle ad Aveline. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, e la detective si rilassò nel vedere la sicurezza negli occhi dell'amica. «Lei è perfettamente sincero. Solo che, mio caro dottore, so riconoscere i segni di una buona mesmerizzazione.» Si tolse i guanti di pizzo scuro e sgranchì le dita. «E ora, vediamo cosa riesco a cavarle fuori.»


End file.
